Stay With Me
by chaeloveseung
Summary: Cinta? Atau hanya rasa kasihan? Chaehyun tidak tahu tentang semua itu..yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa seorang namja yang usianya lebih muda darinya..Song Seung Hyun..    FT Island FanFiction..read and review
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Author PoV

"Chaehyun ah.."

Seorang namja memanggil nama Chaehyun.

" Yaa..Song Seung Hyun..sulitkah bagimu untuk memanggilku noonna?" kata Chaehyun ketus padanya.

Seunghyun berjalan menghampiri Chaehyun sambil mengambil beberapa bungkus permen.

" Bukankah sekarang masih jam sekolah?" tanya Chaehyun tidak sabar. "Kau kabur dari kelas lagi?"

" Kau ini cerewet sekali" jawab Seunghyun sambil membuka bungkus permen dan memakannya santai..

" Kenapa kau sering sekali kabur dari sekolah?" kata Chaehyun sambil menghela napas.

Suasana toko sedang sepi, pada jam-jam segini memang tidak banyak orang yang mengunjungi toko. Hari ini Chaehyun yang bertugas menjaga toko bersama dengan temannya, Yujin.

" Chaehyun ah..aku bosan..ayo kita keluar.." tanpa pikir panjang Seunghyun langsung menarik tangan Chaehyun.

" Kau ini gila ya?" kata Chaehyun, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Seunghyun." Aku sedang bekerja, apa kau ingin aku dipecat?"

" Sudahlah..untuk apa kau masih bekerja di tempat ini?" dia menarik Chaehyun keluar dari toko, tidak mempedulikan Chaehyun yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

" Kau benar-benar sudah gila" raung Chaehyun, "aku ini bukan seperti dirimu yang bisa seenaknya melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." kata Chaehyun, air matanya hampir jatuh. " Kumohon lepaskan tanganku Seunghyun."

Seunghyun melepaskan tangannya dengan kesal, " Terserah kau sajalah." Katanya meninggalkan Chaehyun.

" Seunghyun ah…yaa..kau mau kemana?" teriak Chaehyun saat ia melihat Seunghyun pergi.

Seunghyun tidak mempedulikan Chaehyun yang memanggilnya, ia berjalan ke arah motornya kemudian pergi tanpa melihat ke arah Chaehyun.

Chaehyun hanya bisa memandang kepergian Seunghyun dengan air mata. Kejadian seperti ini bukan hanya sekali terjadi, tapi sudah beberapa kali terjadi dalam hubungan mereka. Chaehyun sebenarnya sudah lelah dengan hubungan yang seperti ini, seringkali ia berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Seunghyun. Ia sendiri tidak tau hubungan seperti apa yang saat ini sedang ia jalani dengan Seunghyun. Namja itu tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya. Hanya saja dia meminta agar Chaehyun tidak akan pernah pergi dari sisinya. Dan bodohnya, Chaehyun juga tidak ingin meninggalkan namja itu.

" Apa lagi yang terjadi Chaehyun?" tanya Yujin, " Kenapa kau menangis?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu Yujin," jawab Chaehyun sambil mengusap air matanya, " Selalu saja seperti ini, dan bodohnya, aku tidak pernah bisa marah kepadanya," air matanya kembali mengalir.

" Mungkin karena dia lebih muda darimu," kata Yujin, " Sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil.. aku juga heran, kenapa kau tahan bersama dengan dia" lanjut Yujin, " kurasa kau hanya merasa kasihan padanya."

Chaehyun hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan sahabatnya. Apa benar perasaan yang ia rasakan selama ini terhadap Seunghyun hanya sebatas rasa kasihan semata? Kalau benar seperti itu, kenapa hatinya terasa sakit ketika Seunghyun meninggalkannya seperti tadi.

" Sudahlah..ayo kita kembali ke toko. Jangan sampai ajumma memarahi kita karena tidak ada yang menjaga toko." Ajak Yujin

" Baiklah..ayo pergi" jawab Chaehyun.

_PoV End_

_Seunghyun PoV_

Aku menghentikan motorku di depan sebuah gudang yang agak tak terawat. Setelah memarkirkan motorku aku masuk ke dalam.. ke dunia dimana kehidupanku yang sebenarnya ada.. Tempat latihan band…

" Tumben sekali kau datang sepagi ini Seunghyun?" tanya Jaejin, salah satu anggota band kami " pasti kau kabur dari sekolah lagi ya?"

" Aku bosan di sekolah, Hyung" sahutku sambil menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas kursi, " mana yang lainnya?" tanyaku kemudian.

Jaejin menghampiriku sambil membawa bassnya " Hongki Hyung sedang ada banyak kerjaan, akhir-akhir ini restoran keluarganya sedang berjalan baik, banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang." Jawab Jaejin sambil membersihkan bassnya.

" Oh iya aku tahu, tadi aku sempat lewat di depannya." Kataku sembari merebahkan tubuhku yang lelah, " kalau Jonghun Hyung?"

" Dia sedang ada kencan," sahut Jaejin sambil tertawa, " Hyung kita yang satu itu memang hebat sekali."

Memang, diantara mereka berlima, kemampuan Jonghun Hyung membuat semua gadis terpesona tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Dengan wajahnya yang tampan, dia mampu membuat semua gadis tidak bisa menolak ajakannya untuk pergi kencan dengannya.

" Kau jangan menanyakan Minhwan, dia anak yang rajin, tidak seperti kau yang sering sekali kabur dari sekolah. Jam segini pasti dia sedang mendengarkan pelajaran dari gurunya." oceh Jaejin Hyung sambil mulai mencoba bassnya.

Aku tidak mendengarkan Jaejin Hyung dengan jelas. Aku masih memikirkan Chaehyun. Mengapa kami berdua sering sekali bertengkar..? aku jelas melihatnya tadi.. dia menangis.. tapi mengapa aku malah pergi meninggalkannya? Mengapa aku tidak menghampirinya dan memeluknya? Meminta maaf padanya karena sudah membuatnya bersedih? Mengapa aku malah pergi dan tidak menghiraukan perasaannya?

Aku menghela napasku dalam dalam dan membuat Jaejin Hyung memandangiku..

" Kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejin penasaran, " sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini?"

" Chaehyun.." jawabku pelan, " aku membuatnya menangis lagi, Hyung."

Jaejin menatap Seunghyun lekat lekat kemudian duduk di dekatnya..

" Kau mencintainya?" tanya Jaejin.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan menatap Jaejin hyung.. " Tentu saja, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia."

Jaejin tersenyum, " apakah dia juga merasakan hal sama kepadamu?"

" Entahlah, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kepadanya kalau aku mencintainya, begitu juga sebaliknya," jawabku santai dan bangun dari tidurku.

Kini Jaejin tertawa, " lalu hubungan macam apa yang selama ini kalian jalani?"

" Setiap wanita itu butuh kepastian, Seunghyun ah." Jaejin menepuk pundakku

" Kau menjalin hubungan dengan Chaehyun, tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya," lanjut Jaejin, " pasti dia mengira kalau kau hanya main-main dengannya."

Bukannya aku tidak mengerti apa yang di katakan oleh Jaejin Hyung.. aku tahu Chaehyun membutuhkan kepastian dariku.. tapi aku rasa dia tahu.. hubungan kita bukan sekedar teman atau sahabat.. aku ingin sekali mengatakan perasaanku padanya, tapi…

Aku kembali menghela napas, " aku hanya takut, Hyung."

" Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Jaejin.

" Aku takut mendengar jawabannya." Jawabku sambil menyandarkan tubuhku di bantalan kursi.

Tawa Jaejin langsung meledak, " ya..Seunghyun ah..ternyata kau ini pengecut sekali ya," beranjak dari duduknya, meangambil bassnya kembali, " kau takut Chaehyun tidak mencintaimu?" tanya Jaejin.

Jujur aku kesal melihat Jaejin Hyung menertawaiku.. namun apa yang dikatakannya benar, karena itu aku hanya diam saja, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

" Nyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya. Apa kau mau Chaehyun bersama dengan laki-laki lain?" Jaejin memainkan gitarnya.

Aku membelalakan mataku cepat menatap Jaejin Hyung.. " Tentu saja aku tidak mau, Hyung." Sahutku " selama ini hanya dia yang mampu membuatku melupakan semua masalahku. Terutama masalah dengan ayahku.."

Jaejin berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan menatapku sekilas, " ayahmu masih melarangmu bermain musik bersama kami?" tanyanya.

" Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan membiarkanku bebas melakukan apa yang ku inginkan," aku menundukkan kepalaku dan pandanganku menerawang.. mengingat kembali bagaimana appa sangat menentangku bermain gitar.. baginya ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak berguna..

" Dan kau terus saja melawan apa yang diperintahkan ayahmu," kata Jaejin sambil tertawa, membuat aku menghentikan pikiranku" kau sungguh anak yang berbakti."

Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa ayah selalu melarangku bermain gitar. Sejak kecil aku selalu menuruti apapun perkataan ayah. Tapi untuk tidak bermain gitar, aku rasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa menurutinya. Gitar adalah hidupku. Aku tidak peduli dengan perusahaan yang nantinya akan menjadi milikku. Itu semua milik ayah.. aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan hal itu. Hidupku hanya untuk musik.. dengan bermain gitar, aku merasa memiliki apapun.. mampu melakukan apapun..

Aku melihat ke arah jam dan beranjak dari dudukku..

" Mau kemana kau?" tanya Jaejin." Aku mau menemui Chaehyun. Jam kerjanya sudah hampir selesai," sahutku sambil tetap berjalan keluar.

" Katakan padanya, Seunghyun," kata Jaejin menyemangatiku, " dan, semoga berhasil," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

Terima kasih Hyung.. mungkin kau benar.. sudah saatnya aku berani mengutarakan apa yang aku rasakan. Mungkin sudah cukup aku membuat Chaehyun galau dengan ketidak pastian hubungan kami berdua.. aku tidak mau kehilangannya.. aku harus memberanikan diriku mengatakannya..

Tunggu.. bagaimana kalau ternyata dia tidak mencintaiku? Bagaimana kalau selama ini hanya aku yang merasakan perasaan ini..?

Aku mengentikan langkahku tepat di depan motorku, sejenak ada rasa ragu di dalam hatiku.. apa ini yang terbaik..?

"Ya.. Song Seunghyun.. kalau dia tidak mencintaimu.. buat dia mencintaimu! Susah sekali sih.." ujarku pelan pada diriku sendiri.. aku tersenyum dan menaiki motorku..

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

" Yaa..Chaehyun ah.." panggilan Yujin membuatku sadar dari lamunanku dan menatapnya " kuperhatikan dari tadi, kau hanya melamun saja."

" Mianhae, Yujin ah," sahutku menyesal.

Yujin mendengus, " apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

Aku diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yujin. Ne.. aku masih memikirkan namja itu.. entah berapa kali dia membuatku menangis, namun aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya dan ingin meninggalkannya.. aku lelah tapi aku tidak mau kehilangannya..? nan babo yoejaya…

" Ayo kita harus membereskan toko, sudah waktunya tutup." Ajak Yujin tidak sabar.

Aku tahu Yujin tidak pernah suka aku berhubungan dengan Seunghyun. Dia ingin aku mendapatkan pria yang lebih dewasa yang bisa menjagaku.. dia ingin aku bahagia dengan adanya seseorang yang bisa melindungiku.. dia selalu mengatakan bahwa Seunghyun hanya bisa membuatku menangis.. dia selalu mengatakan kalau Seunghyun tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku bahagia.. aku tahu Yujin selalu mengkhawatirkanku.. aku tahu Yujin sangat menyayangiku.. bukannya aku tidak mau mendengarkan semua nasehat Yujin.. tapi entah mengapa hatiku hanya di penuhi oleh Seunghyun..

Tidak masalah dia tidak bisa melindungiku.. aku yang akan melindunginya..

Tidak masalah dia selalu membuatku menangis.. aku akan selalu berusaha tersenyum untuknya..

Dan karena hal ini Yujin selalu mengomeliku.. Mianhae Yujin ah~~ aku pasti sering sekali membuatmu cemas..

" Annyeong Haseyo.."

" Maaf kami sudah tutup." sahut Yujin pada seseorang yang masuk.

" Chaehyun.." panggil namja itu padaku. Aku yang sedang merapikan barang barangku terkejut dan segera menoleh ke arahnya..

" Wonbin Oppa.." pekikku kaget dan tidak percaya " apa yang kau lakukan disini Oppa? Bukannya kau sedang berada di Jepang? Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku bekerja disini?" tanyaku

" Woaaaaa..banyak sekali yang kau tanyakan Chaehyun ah. Aku jadi bingung menjawabnya." Katanya sambil tertawa. Tawa khas yang selalu membuatku tenang " Bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum? bukankah jam kerjamu sudah usai?" tanya Wonbin. "Dan aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu pelan pelan.. otthae?"

Aku bisa melihat Yujin memandangi namja itu. Aku akui Wonbin oppa sekarang lebih tampan di banding dulu sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku.. dengan tinggi 180 cm dan badan tegap, dia bisa menarik perhatian yoeja manapun di sekitarnya..

" Sudahlah Chaehyun, kau terima saja ajakan..hmmmm..mian aku tidak tahu siapa namamu." Kata Yujin saat ia merasa aku tidak segera menjawab, ia menoleh ke arah Wonbin.

" oh Yujin ah, kenalkan dia Wonbin Oppa. Dia sunbae ku waktu di SMA." kataku memperkenalkan Yujin dan Wonbin oppa, " Wonbin Oppa, dia sahabatku Yujin.

" Annyeong haseyo Yujin-sshi.. perkenalkan namaku Wonbin. Oh Won Bin." Wonbin oppa mengulurkan tangannya.

" Ne..senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Wonbin-sshi," balas Yujin, membalas uluran tangan Wonbin.

Aku segera meraih tasku, " ayo Yujin, kau ikut kami juga, kita minum bertiga."

" Aniyo, kau saja yang pergi Chaehyun. Aku sudah ada janji dengan adikku." sahut Yujin.

Aku kecewa, padahal aku ingin membuat Yujin dan Wonbin Oppa dekat.. siapa tahu mereka bisa bersama.. Wonbin Oppa pria yang tepat untuk Yujin yang entah mengapa sampai saat ini tidak pernah dekat dengan Namja manapun.

"Yaaaa…kalau begitu tidak apalah." Aku menghampiri wonbin sedikit malas. " Ayo kita pergi Oppa, aku tidak sabar mendengar ceritamu saat di Jepang." Kataku sambil bergelayut manja di tangannya seperti dulu. Aku senang Wonbin oppa kembali ada di sini..

" Kita mau kemana Oppa?" tanya Chaehyun.

Wonbin mengacak-acak rambutku seperti dulu, " hey..seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau lupa ya, statusku sekarang hanya wisatawan yang sedang mengunjungi Seoul." Wombin tertawa.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tiba tiba membuatnya sedikit terkejut, " jadi kau hanya sebentar disini?" tanyaku sedikit sedih.

" Hanya sebulan," jawab Wonbin." Aku ke sini karena urusan pekerjaan, Chaehyun."

Aku mengaggukkan kepalanya dan berusaha tersenyum lebar, " ne..arasseo, Oppa. Jadi kapan kau kembali ke Jepang?" Chaehyun kembali bertanya.

" Hmmmmm…kenapa kau menanyakan kapan aku kembali ke Jepang? Sepertinya kau ingin aku cepat pergi dari sini ya?" Wonbin tersenyum.

" Aniyo oppa.." aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. bagaimana bisa aku mengharapkan kau pergi, aku senang kau ada di sini oppa..

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Wonbin padaku

" hmmmm.." aku berpikir, " bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Kim Ajusshi? Kau masih ingat kan Oppa?" tanyaku semangat.

" Kim Ajusshi?" Wonbin oppa tampak mengingat ingatnya" aaaaahhh…tentu saja aku ingat. Ayo kita kesana," kata Wonbin tidak sabar, " aku rindu dengan kue beras buatan Ajusshi."

" Kalau ke tempat Ajusshi, berarti kita harus naik bus yang ini ," kataku sambil menunjuk salah satu daftar bus di papan halte. " sepertinya kita harus menunggu sebentar." Lanjutku.

" Chae.." aku mendengar suara yang familiar memanggilku.

Aku membalik badanku dan melihat Seunghyun ada disana masih dengan seragam sekolahnya..

Dia menatapku dan Wonbin oppa dengan tatapan yang tajam dan kurang bersahabat..

"Seung.."

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

Wonbin senang sekali bisa kembali bertemu dengan Chaehyun. Dia sangat bahagia sekali saat tahu bahwa dirinya ditugaskan ke Seoul untuk urusan pekerjaan. Satu hal yang sangat ia ingin lakukan adalah menemui Chaehyun.

" Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Wonbin.

" hmmmm.." Chaehyun berpikir sejenak, " bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat Kim Ajusshi? Kau masih ingat kan Oppa?" tanya Chaehyun.

" Kim Ajusshi?" Wonbin tampak mengingat sesuatu, " aaaaahhh…tentu saja aku ingat. Ayo kita kesana," kata Wonbin tidak sabar, " aku rindu dengan kue beras buatan Ajusshi."

Chaehyun tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali Wonbin tidak melihat senyuman gadis itu.

Mereka sampai di halte bus. " kalau ke tempat Ajusshi, berarti kita harus naik bus yang ini ," Chaehyun menunjuk salah satu daftar bus di papan halte. " sepertinya kita harus menunggu sebentar." Lanjut Chaehyun.

" Chae.."

Di tepi jalan, Seunghyun memanggil Chaehyun. Dia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dan ada di atas motornya. Tatapan matanya tidak bersahabat sama sekali..

Chaehyun kaget, " Seung, kau dari mana?" Tanyanya

Wonbin memandang dua orang itu dengan bingung.

" Siapa anak itu, Chae?" tanya Wonbin bingung. "Kau mengenalnya..?"

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya siapa kau?" sela Seunghyun membuat Wonbin menatapnya kesal, "Siapa dia, Chae?" tanya Seunghyun tidak sabar.

Chaehyun meninggalkan Wonbin dan segera menghampiri Seunghyun, membuat Wonbin sedikit terkejut

" Dia Wonbin oppa, sunbae ku waktu di SMA." jelas Chaehyun, "selama ini dia tinggal di Jepang, dan saat ini dia disini karena urusan pekerjaan."

" Aku tidak peduli dia tinggal dimana. Kenapa kau bersama dengannya?" Seunghyun mengeraskan suaranya, " jadi ini sebabnya kenapa tadi kau tidak mau kuajak keluar."

Wonbin tidak tahan melihat Seunghyun memperlakukan Chaehyun seperti itu. " Hey..apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu?" sela Wonbin, " Dia lebih tua darimu." Lanjutnya tidak sabar.

Seunghyun menoleh kearah Wonbin, " Sebaiknya kau jangan ikut campur. Ini urusanku dengan Chaehyun." Wajah Seunghyun merah karena sedang marah.

Mata Chaehyun tampak berkaca-kaca melihat Wonbin dan Seunghyun bertengkar, " Oppa, mianhae..sepertinya saat ini aku tidak bisa pergi ke tempat Ajusshi bersamamu." Chaehyun menghampiri Wonbin. " aku sungguh minta maaf, Oppa. Kita akan kesana lain kali.."

" Chaehyun ah." Panggil Wonbin sambil menahan tangan Chaehyun, "Siapa dia?" tanya Wonbin Chaehyun menghentakan tangannya pelan melepas cekalan tangan Wonbin, "Nanti aku akan cerita.. tidak sekarang oppa.." jawabnya dan menghampiri Seunghyun, kemudian menarik tangan Seunghyun menjauh dari halte dan Wonbin yang menatap mereka berdua dengan perasaan kacau.

Chaehyun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memandang Seunghyun, " kenapa sikapmu tidak sopan sekali kepada Wonbin Oppa?" tanya gadis itu.

" Aku tidak suka kau bersama dengannya." Sahut Seunghyun tanpa melihat wajah Chaehyun.

" Wonbin Oppa sangat baik kepadaku. Saat SMA dia selalu melindungiku. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri," air matanya sudah hampir jatuh.

"Tapi aku tidak suka.. kau tidak boleh bersama dengannya lagi.." jawab Seunghyun.

" Song Seunghyun!" bentak Chaehyun " Sejak kapan kau berhak melarangku..? kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku pergi bersama dengan siapapun bukan...? Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa kan?"

Seunghyun terkesiap mendengar kata-kata Chaehyun. " Baiklah kalau begitu menurutmu," Seunghyun membalikkan badannya, " Sebenarnya ada hal penting yang akan ku katakan padamu," Seunghyun memalingkan wajahnya, menahan emosinya " tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang ku katakan. Jadi lupakan saja. Dan seperti yang kau katakan, kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa." Dia meninggalkan Chaehyun.

"Seung.. " panggil Chaehyun lirih, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.. sekali lagi, Chaehyun menangis tanpa suara. Memandang seunghyun yang semakin menjauh darinya. Dia tidak ingin hubungannya dengan seunghyun berakhir seperti ini. Dia menangis, tidak mempedulikan hujan yang tiba tiba turun seolah mengetahui perasaannya membasahi tubuhnya.

Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memayunginya dari hujan. Membuatnya mendongak kaget.. berharap itu adalah Seunghyun..

" Chaehyun ah. Kenapa kau berdiri di tengah hujan? Kau bisa sakit" tanya seseorang yang ternyata Wonbin.

" Gomawo oppa..tapi maafkan aku, saat ini aku sedang ingin sendirian, Oppa," Chaehyun meninggalkan Wonbin, " jeongmal mianhae, Oppa."

Seunghyun pergi dengan perasaan kacau. Ia marah, kecewa dan juga sedih. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Chaehyun. Apa memang selama ini hanya dia yang menyanyangi Chaehyun..?

Tiba tiba ponsel Seunghyun bergetar. Dia melihat nama di layar ponselnya. Ternyata itu telpon dari ibunya. Setelah menghela nafas perlan, ia mengangkat teleponnya..

" Wae geurae Eomma?" tanya Seunghyun.

" Kau dimana, Seung?" tanya suara ibunya khawatir.

" Sudah hampir sampai rumah, Eomma. Ada apa? Kenapa suara Eomma terdengar seperti itu?"

" Appamu marah-marah. Kau cepatlah pulang, Senghyun ah."

" Ne eomma.." jawab Seunghyun malas. Ia tahu ia akan bertengkar lagi dengan appanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Seunghyun melangkah ke ruang tamu rumahnya.

" Dari mana saja kau, Seunghyun?" Tanya Ayahnya yang memang ternyata sudah menunggunya di sana, " kenapa hari ini kau tidak bersekolah?" bentak ayahnya.

Seunghyun tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan ayahnya dan hanya berdiri mematung..

" Kenapa kau diam saja?" ayahnya menghampiri Seunghyun dan memelototinya, " pasti kau bersama dengan teman-temanmu yang tidak jelas itu."

Seunghyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ayahnya, " Sampai kapan Appa akan terus memandang rendah mereka? Mereka tidak seburuk yang appa pikirkan! Atau sampai kapan Appa akan terus melarangku bermain gitar?" tanya Seunghyun dengan suara keras.

PLAKKK…

Ayahnya menampar Seunghyun dengan hanya bisa menangis melihat suaminya menampar Seunghyun tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

" Kenapa kelakuanmu menjadi kurang ajar kepadaku?" tanya Ayahnya. Wajahnya merah padam. "Apa ini yang teman temanmu ajarkan? Membantah orang tua?"

Seunghyun tersenyum mengejek, "Kau sudah puas appa? Kau masih mau menamparku lagi? Asal appa tahu, berapa kalipun appa menamparku hal itu tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku. Aku tidak akan pernah mau meneruskan perusahaan appa. Aku mencintai gitar dan musik. Karena itu selamanya aku akan tetap bermain musik bersama teman teman yang appa selalu anggap tidak jelas itu" ujar Seunghyun.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan mengijinkanmu? Apa kau pikir kau bisa membantahku!" suara ayahnya meninggi

"Aku tidak pernah membantahmu appa!" balas Seunghyun, air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya "Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah membantahmu dan selalu berusaha menuruti semua keinginanmu! Aku tidak pernah menuntut atau meminta apapun bukan? Aku hanya minta satu appa.. ini permintaanku yang pertama.. aku hanya ingin bermain gitar dan musik yang aku cintai. Gitar yang selama ini membuatku hidup dan bisa bertahan untuk memenuhi semua keinginanmu! Tapi mengapa.. mengapa kau tidak pernah berusaha mengerti aku! Mengapa kau selalu meminta aku untuk mengerti dan menuruti semua keinginanmu? Mengapa?" nada suara Seunghyun penuh dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan "Karena itu appa.. untuk kali ini.. aku akan tetap bermain gitar.. aku akan tetap hidup di duniaku tanpa atau dengan ijinmu.." katanya lagi dan pergi dari hadapan ayahnya.

" Mau kemana lagi kau?" tanya ayahnya, " aku belum selesai bicara, Seunghyun!"

Seunghyun tidak menghiraukan ayahnya, dia terus saja pergi menuju pintu. Sekilas dia melihat ibunya yang sedang menangis.

Mianhae..Eomma.

Chaehyun tidak bisa tidur. Dia terus memikirkan Seunghyun. Dia menyesal telah mengatakan hal itu pada Seunghyun. Dia tahu apa yang dia ucapkan pada seunghyun tadi tidak benar. Ia hanya terlalu emosi dan kecewa dengan semua keegoisan dan sifat kekanakan Seunghyun..

Ponselnya bergetar. Chaehyun mengambil ponselnya dan matanya membelalak melihat nama yang muncul di sana..

Aku di depan rumahmu..

From : Song Seung Hyun

Chaehyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung berlari keluar. Menghampiri Seunghyun.

Seunghyun duduk diatas motornya. Penampilannya tanpak acak-acakan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak menyadari Chaehyun yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Masih memakai baju tidurnya.

" Kenapa kau kesini malam-malam?" tanya Chaehyun lembut.

Seunghyun mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Chaehyun dalam diam membuat gadis itu serba salah.. "Seung.. kau baik baik saja?"

Seunghyun berdiri, ia menghampiri Chaehyun. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pelan-pelan di bahu gadis itu. Chaehyun merasakan sesuatu yang basah di bahunya.

" Apa yang terjadi, Seung?' tanya gadis itu, " kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chaehyun sambil menahan air matanya yang juga ikut mau keluar..

Seunghyun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia hanya terisak-isak di bahu Chaehyun. Chaehyun mengulurkan tangannya pelan dan membelai punngung Seunghyun dengan lembut.

" Kau jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi kepadaku, Chae.. jebal.." ucap Seunghyun lirih." Aku.. aku tidak sanggup kalau tidak bersamamu lagi."

Air mata Chaehyun mengalir.

"Seung ah~~" ujarnya lirih "Aku.."

Seunghyun mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Chaehyun, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, menghapus air matanya.

" Katakan.. Apa aku selalu membuatmu menangis?" tanya Seunghyun. "Apa aku selalu membuatmu menderita?"

Chaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Dari dulu aku memang cengeng Seung.. aku.." perkataannya berhenti saat ia melihat bekas darah di sudut bibir Seunghyun.

" Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Chaehyun panik. Tangannya menyentuh sudut bibirnya. " siapa yang melakukannya..? pasti sakit sekali."

Seunghyun memegang tangan Chaehyun yang ada di pipinya, " rasa sakitnya tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingan rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat melihatmu dengan laki-laki itu."

Chaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap mata Seunghyun lekat lekat, " Wonbin Oppa hanya ku anggap seperti kakak kandungku Seung... Hanya sebatas itu saja… tidak lebih.."

Seunghyun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Chaehyun. " aku mencintaimu, Chaehyun."

Mendengar pernyataan Seunghyun, Chaehyun menahan nafasnya.. air matanya mengalir perlahan di pipinya tanpa bisa dia control..

"Seung.. aku.." Sebelum Chaehyun mengatakan apapun, bibir Seunghyun sudah mencapai bibirnya. Seunghyun menciumnya lembut. Chaehyun membalas ciumannya perlahan. Mereka berciuman lama sekali. Tidak mempedulikan suasana di sekitarnya.

"Jawab aku Chae..? apa aku pantas untuk kau cintai..? jika kau tidak mencintai aku.. beri aku kesempatan untuk aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku.. aku.."

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Seunghyun." sela gadis itu.

Seunghyun terkesiap mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Ia menatap Chaehyun mencari kepastian jawaban gadis itu, cukup lama mereka saling bertatapan.. kemudian perlahan Seunghyun memegang wajah Chaehyun dan membelainya lembut, " Aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis lagi. Aku janji."

Chaehyun tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu Seunghyun… aku percaya.."

Dia tidak peduli. Dia mencintai Seunghyun. Perasaannya tidak bisa dibohongi. Dia hanya ingin bersama-sama dengan Seunghyun. dia membutuhkan namja itu di sisinya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Seunghyun menarik Chaehyun masuk ke dalam pelukannya.. "Gomawo.. karena kau sudah mau mencintai namja seperti aku.. aku akan lebih dewasa.. aku akan membuatmu bahagia berada di sisiku Chae.. aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi.. karena itu membuat hatiku sakit…"

"Jangan berjanji apapun Seung.. aku tidak membutuhkan itu.. aku hanya ingin kau ada disisiku.. selamanya.. itu cukup untukku.."

*NEXT DAY*

"Seunghyun…."

Langkah Seunghyun terhenti saat ia mendengar appanya memanggilnya.. ia menoleh dengan malas..

"Aku mau berangkat sekolah appa.. aku malas berdebat denganmu sepagi ini.." balasnya dingin dan kembali berjalan keluar.

"Kau mau appa mengijinkanmu bermain gitar bukan?"

Pertanyaan ayahnya membuat langkah Seunghyun berhenti.

"Akan ada pertandingan band nasional sebentar lagi.. kalau kau bisa meraih juara 1 bersama dengan teman 1 band yang kau anggap berharga itu.. appa akan mengijinkanmu bermain gitar dan tidak akan memaksamu untuk meneruskan perusahaan… tapi jika kau gagal, maka kau harus melepaskan mimpimu itu dan fokus dengan sekolahmu.."

Seunghyun segera membalik badannya, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya..

"Juara 1? Appa.. kau sedang bercanda bukan..? mana mungkin kami.."

"Pikirkan saja sendiri.. hanya itu satu satunya cara untukmu mendapatkan ijin dariku.." jawab ayahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun yang terpaku disana.

"Juara 1..? bagaimana bisa band amatir kami mendapatkan juara 1..? Appa.. kau…"

_PoV End_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" Song Seung Hyun.." panggil Kang Songsaengnim , " kalau kau hanya ingin melamun saja dan tidak berniat mendengarkan apa yang ku ajarkan, silahkan keluar dari kelas ini." Lanjutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seunghyun langsung beranjak dari bangkunya, membawa tasnya, kemudian keluar dari kelasnya tanpa melihat wajah gurunya. Kang Songsaengnim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan muridnya yang satu itu.

" Kuharap tidak ada lagi yang melamun di kelasku." Ujar Kang Songsaengnim kepada murid-muridnya.

Sebenarnya Kang Songsaengnim juga merasa heran dengan kelakuan Seunghyun di tahun terakhirnya ini. Dulu dia anak yang rajin. Selalu menduduki peringkat teratas di kelasnya. Bahkan selalu masuk sepuluh besar seluruh sekolah. Tapi setelah memasuki tahun terkhir, anak itu berubah. Seunghyun sering sekali kabur dari kelas, tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan gurunya, bahkan membolos.

_Seunghyun PoV_

Kang Songsaengnim menyuruhku keluar dari kelasnya. Langsung saja kuraih tasku lalu beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Kang Songsaengnim menggelengkan kepalanya saat aku melewatinya. Dia pasti heran dengan sikapku akhir-akhir ini. Masa bodoh. Yang ada di kepalaku saat ini hanya tantangan dari ayahku.

Juara 1..kompetisi band tahunan Seoul..jika kami memenangkannya, ayah pasti akan mengijinkanku bemain gitar selamanya. Tapi..

Apa bisa kami mendapatkan juara 1? Kami belum pernah mengikuti kompetisi apapun. Kami membentuk grup band ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Karena kami sangat mencintai musik.

Aku menuju ke tempat dimana aku memarkir motor.

" Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan pada mereka tentang kompetisi dan tantangan ayahku." Ucapku pelan sambil menghela napas.

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

Aku tidak menyangka kalau Seung mengatakannya. Ternyata dia memang benar mencintaiku. Kukira dia hanya main-main denganku. Setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, aku jadi yakin dengan perasaanku terhadapnya. Perasaanku kepadanya bukan hanya sekedar kasihan. Aku mencintainya. Aku membutuhkannya di sisiku. Dan aku tidak sanggup kehilangannya.

Hari ini toko sedang tutup. Jadi aku dan Yujin tidak perlu menjaga toko.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Wonbin Oppa. Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Malam itu kami tidak jadi pergi ke tempat Kim Ajusshi, padahal Wonbin Oppa hanya sebentar di Seoul. Tapi bagaimanapun Seunghyun jauh lebih penting bagiku.

" Bagaimana bisa aku menghubungi Wonbin Oppa?" ucapku pelan, " aku bodoh sekali, kenapa aku tidak meminta nomor handphone nya..neon baboya Chaehyun ah." Lanjutku sambil memukul kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Tidak ada nama. Langsung saja ku angkat.

" Yeoboseyo," jawabku.

" Chaehyun ah, " sahut suara seorang namja. Suara tersebut tidak asing di telingaku. Mungkinkah..

" Wonbin Oppa?" tanyaku bersemangat.

" Ne.." sahut Wonbin Oppa.

" Oppa..bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor HP ku?" tanyaku penasaran.

" Malam itu, setelah kau menyuruhku pergi, aku langsung pergi menghampiri Yujin di Toko dan menanyakan nomor ponsel mu," jawab Wonbin Oppa, " apa kau sedang menjaga toko, Chae?"

" Aniyo Oppa, hari ini toko sedang tutup," jawabku.

" Jadi kau sedang dimana?"

" Aku sedang di rumah, Oppa."

" Kau mempunyai janji padaku, Chae," kata Wonbin Oppa, " bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke tempat Ajusshi? Kau tidak sedang ada janji lain kan?"

" Sepertinya tidak ada, Oppa. Baiklah, kita bertemu dimana?" tanyaku kepadanya.

" Hmmmmm..bagaimana kalau di halte bus yang kemarin?" usulnya.

" Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang." Jawabku.

" Aku akan menunggumu disana. Sampai jumpa, Chae." Sahut Wonbin Oppa.

" Ne..sampai jumpa Oppa," sahutku, kemudian menutup ponselku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Bersiap-siap menuju halte dekat toko. Kali ini aku akan membuat Wonbin Oppa menikmati hari-harinya di Seoul. Dari kecil aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa. Saat dip anti asuhan, hanya Wonbin Oppa yang selalu menjagaku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak ku sendiri. Malam itu aku merasa bersalah padanya karena telah menyuruhnya pergi.

Ponselku bergetar kembali. Aku melihat nama di layarnya. Song Seung Hyun.

Aku mengangkat ponselku, "ne..wae geurae, Seung?"

" Kau dimana, Chae?" Tanya Seung.

" Aku sedang di rumah," jawabku sambil membuka lemari pakaianku, " ada apa, Seung?" tanyaku kepadanya.

" Kalau begitu aku kesana," sahut Seunghyun.

" Tunggu dulu, aku mau pergi," kataku cepat-cepat.

" Pergi?" Tanya Seung, " kau mau pergi kemana, Chae?" Tanya Seung kepadaku.

" Hmmmm.." aku diam sejenak," aku-pergi-menemani-Wonbin-Oppa-ke-tempat-Ajusshi." Jawabku cepat sekali.

Seunghyun diam, tidak menjawab. Apakah dia marah?

" Kenapa kau diam saja, Seung?" tanyaku khawatir, " aku hanya menepati janjiku padanya. Wonbin Oppa hanya kuanggap sebagai kakak. Dan aku hanya mencintaimu." Lanjutku.

Dia tertawa, " yaaa..Chaehyun ah. Aku tahu kau hanya mencintaiku. Kau pergi saja dengannya, aku tidak masalah."

Rasanya lega sekali mendengar perkataannya. Rupanya dia sudah berubah. Sikap egoisnya perlahan hilang.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ke rumahmu nanti malam saja." Kata Seunghyun.

" Ne..sampai jumpa nanti malam, Seung." Sahutku, tersenyum.

_PoV End_

Wonbin menunggu Chaehyun di halte. Dia masih ingat kajadian malam itu. Selain ke tempat Ajusshi, sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan tentang laki-laki itu. Dia ingin tahu, siapa sebenarnya laki-laki itu. Sepertinya dia sangat berarti sekali bagi Chaehyun. Sampai-sampai gadis itu rela menyuruhnya pergi demi mengejar laki-laki itu.

" Oppa.." panggil Chaehyun, setengah berlari menghampiri Wonbin.

Wonbin tersenyum, " sepertinya kau tidak sabar bertemu denganku ya, Chae?" ujarnya.

Chae hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Wonbin, " tentu saja, Oppa. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya.

" Baiklah, sepertinya bus yang akan kita tumpangi sudah datang," kata Wonbin, menunjuk bus yang datang dari arah sana. " aku tidak sabar menemui Ajusshi," lanjutnya.

Mereka naik ke dalam bus. Untung saja tidak banyak penumpang di dalamnya. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, mereka mulai mengobrol dengan nyaman.

" Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Jepang?" Tanya Chae penasaran.

" Sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya dengan tinggal di Seoul, hanya saja….." Wonbin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Chae kembali.

Wonbin tersenyum, " sepertinya ada yang kurang, rasanya seperti separuh hatiku aku tinggalkan di Seoul."

Chae tampak berpikir, " hmmmmmm..apa kau punya seorang kekesih di Seoul ini, Oppa?" Chae tersenyum.

" Bisa dibilang seperti itu," jawab Wonbin, " tapi dia tidak tahu perasaanku padanya." Lanjutnya. " selain urusan pekerjaan, aku kesini juga untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya."

Chae tertawa, " ya Oppa, kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku? Aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu." Ucapnya senang, " siapa nama gadis beruntung itu, Oppa? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

" Kau sangat mengenalnya," Wonbin memandangnya, " tapi aku akan memperkenalkannya kepadamu pada saat yang tepat, Chae."

" Jadi kau tidak butuh bantuanku?" Tanya Chae.

_Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu Chae. Sangat membutuhkannya. Aku butuh kau menerima perasaanku yang dari dulu sudah kurasakan. Iya. Gadis itu kau, Chae._

" Hmmmm…kurasa aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu." Sahut Wonbin, tersenyum kepadanya.

" Ne Oppa, aku akan dengan senang hati membantumu, " kata Chae bersemangat, " gadis itu beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan cintamu, Oppa."

Wonbin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chae.

_PoV End_

_Seunghyun PoV_

" Ne..sampai jumpa nanti malam, Seung." Sahut suara Chae.

Aku menutup ponselku. Wonbin. Aku yakin dia menganggap Chae lebih dari sekedar adik. Aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya malam itu. Tatapan matanya sama sepertiku kepada Chae. Walaupun aku tidak peduli, tetap saja ada sedikit perasaan takut yang kurasakan atas kehadiran laki-laki itu. Aku terlalu takut kehilangan Chae.

Kau seperti orang bodoh saja, Seung. Chae hanya mencintaimu.

Aku menuju ke restoran Hongki Hyung, karena aku mau membicarakan tentang kompetisi dan tantangan ayahku. Saat sampai disana, aku melihat Hongki Hyung sedang sibuk melayani para pengunjung restoran. Aku masuk ke dalam restoran.

" Seung, apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" Tanya Hongki Hyung saat melihatku masuk.

Aku menghampirinya, " kau sedang sibuk, Hyung?"

Hongki Hyung menyuruhku duduk, " seperti yang kau lihat. Akhir-akhir ini restoran sangat ramai, sampai-sampai aku dan keluargaku kewalahan melayani pengunjung." Dia menghela napas." Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

" Ada hal yang mau aku katakan kepada kalian, Hyung," ucapku.

Hongki Hyung tampak penasaran, " tentang apa, seung? Katakan saja."

" Aku ingin kita mengikuti kompetisi, Hyung." Kataku padanya.

" Kompetisi? Kompetisi seperti apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Hongki Hyung penasaran.

Aku diam sebentar. Sedikit bingung menjelaskan padanya.

" Ayahku menantangku untuk menjuarai kompetisi band tahunan yang diadakan di Seoul," jawabku, " jika aku menang, dia akan mengijinkan aku bermain gitar bersama kalian selamanya. Tapi jika tidak…" aku terdiam sejenak, " aku harus meninggalkan Seoul, meninggalkan kalian semua, dan juga.." aku merasa tidak sanggup mengatakannya, " aku harus meninggalkan Chae."

Hongki Hyung hanya diam saja mendengarkan perkataanku. Kuharap dia mengerti apa yang yang sedang kurasakan sekarang. Kemudian dia menelpon yang lainnya. Menyuruh mereka dating kemari.

" Kau sudah yakin akan menerima tantangan ayahmu itu?" dia bertanya padaku.

" Aku membutuhkan kalian untuk menghadapi tantangan dari ayahku, Hyung." Jawabku.

Hongki Hyung tersenyum, " aku sudah menyuruh mereka kemari, sebaiknya kau bicarakan hal ini juga pada mereka. Aku tidak berhak mengambil keputusan, Seung." Sahutnya. " aku akan sangat senang membantumu, Seung. Kau tenang saja." Lanjutnya, tersenyum padaku.

Terima kasih Hyung. Hongki Hyung merupakan anggota paling tua di band kami. Dia sangat suka menyanyi. Selain itu, dia juga sangat peduli dengan anggota yang lain. Kami semua sangat menghormati dia sebagai Hyung.

Aku melihat Jonghun Hyung dan Jaejin Hyung memasuki restoran. Menuju ke tempat kami duduk.

" Yaa Seung, kemana saja kau?" Jonghyun Hyung menghampiriku, menarik kursi di depanku.

" Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Hyung," kataku sambil tertawa. " Sepertinya jadwalmu padat sekali ya."

" Seung benar, Hyung. Seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu," sahut Jaejin Hyung, tiba-tiba menyambar minumanku, " kudengar dari Hongki Hyung, kau mau menyampaikan sesuatu pada kami, Seung."

Kemudian aku menceritakan tentang tantangan ayahku pada mereka.

" Hmmmm..juara satu ya," gumam Jonghun Hyung, " sepertinya tidak masalah bagi kita. Kita punya suara emas Lee Hong Ki." menepuk punggung Hongki Hyung, tertawa, " Iya kan, Hongki?"

" Yaa Jonghun ah..kau kira mendapatkan juara satu di kompetisi band tahunan Seoul itu mudah. Kompetisi itu bukan semacam kompetisi band anak sekolahan." Ujar Hongki Hyung, dia tampak serius. " jika ingin memenangkannya, kita harus serius latihan."

" Kenapa kau serius sekali, Hongki. Tidak memenangkannya pun tidak akan membuat hidup kita hancur kan?" sahut Jonghun Hyung, melirik ke arahku sambil tertawa.

" Kau ini..aish sudahlah. Seung, jangan hiraukan orang gila ini. Kami akan membantumu. Kau tenang saja." Hongki Hyung menepuk pundakku.

" Sepertinya kita melupakan satu orang lagi." Kata Jaejin Hyung yang dari tadi hanya diam saja. Sepertinya dari tadi dia hanya fokus pada minumannya saja.

Minhwan menghampiri kami, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

" Uri Minanie sudah pulang sekolah rupanya." Kata Jonghun Hyung, tertawa.

Hongki Hyung menatap ke arah Jonghun Hyung. " diamlah Jong."

Jonghun Hyung diam. Masih menahan tawa. Hongki Hyung menyuruh Minhwan duduk. Kemudian menyampaikan semuanya kepadanya. Minhwan hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan Hongki Hyung.

" Bagaimana, Minhwan?" Tanya Hongki Hyung kepadanya, " kau ikut?"

Minhwan tampak berpikir sejenak. " Asalkan tidak menggaggu sekolahku, aku ikut." Jawab Minhwan. " tenang saja Seung, aku akan membantumu." Dia menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum.

Aku bersyukur mempunyai teman-teman seperti mereka. Teman-teman yang ayah anggap tidak berguna. Tunggu saja ayah. Aku akan membuat ayah mengerti bahwa mereka tidak seperti yang ayah pikirkan.

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

" Apa kau yakin tidak mau aku antar sampai rumah?" tanya Wonbin Oppa.

" Aniyo, Oppa," akul bersiap-siap turun dari bus. " Kalau kau mengantarkanku pulang, itu artinya kau harus turun dari bus ini. Setelah itu kau harus naik bus lagi menuju rumahmu." Jawabku cepat, " aku tidak mau membuatmu repot, Oppa."

Wonbin Oppa menatapku cemas.

" Gwaenchanayo, Oppa." Aku tersenyum padanya. Laju bus semakin lambat. Sepertinya sudah mau sampai.

" Hati-hati, Chae." Ucap Wonbin Oppa padaku." Terima kasih karena hari ini kau sudah menemaniku."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. " Ne, Oppa." Jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Aku merasa kembali ke masa lalu. Saat-saat bersama Wonbin Oppa. Andai saja aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki seperti dia.

Aku mempercepat langkahku. Kenapa malam ini dingin sekali ya? Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku mantel. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. Aigoo..Seunghyun!

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Setengah berlari menuju rumah.

Ternyata benar, Seunghyun sudah menungguku di depan rumah.

" Kau lama sekali sih," kata Seunghyun jengkel. " Aku hampir beku menunggumu disini."

Aku menghampirinya, " Mianhae, Seung. Aku lupa."

" Lupa? Sepertinya kau terlalu senang menemani orang itu seharian ya. Sampai-sampai kau melupakanku."

" Orang itu punya nama, Seung." Nada bicaraku terdebgar sedikit jengkel padanya.

" Sudahlah," potong Seung, "ayo naik."

Naik? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawabnya apa. Tanpa melihat ke arahnya, aku naik ke motornya.

" Kau ingin jatuh ya?" tanya Seung tiba-tiba saat aku sudah di belakangnya. " Pegangan yang erat, Chae." Seung meraih tangan kananku, melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya.

_PoV End_

_Wonbin PoV_

Aku melihat dia berjalan menjauh.. ada yang aneh dengan Chae.. dari tadi dia tampak tidak tenang seolah olah ada yang di tunggunya.. dia juga ingin sekali cepat pulang.. apa dia tidak nyaman pergi denganku..? atau… ada yang menunggunya di rumah..?

Apa pria kemarin itu…? aku penasaran.. aku tidak bisa tinggal diam..

"Ahjusshi! Aku mohon hentikan busnya.." teriakku tiba tiba dan membuat beberapa orang yang ada di bus menatapku heran. Aku tidak peduli..

"Aku mohon ahjusshi.. ada barang nona itu yang tertinggal dan itu sangat penting. Aku harus mengembalikannya…" ujarku berbohong.

Akhirnya sopir bis menuruti keinginanku dan menghentikan bus di pinggir jalan… "Jeongmal gomawo ahjusshi.." ucapku saat aku akan turun dari bus.

Aku berlari kecil berusaha menyusul Chae.. tapi aku tetap menjaga jarakku.. aku tidak mau dia tahu aku mengikutinya..

Maafkan aku Chae.. aku yakin kau akan marah sekali jika kau tahu aku membuntutimu seperti ini.. tapi, aku benar benar tidak tenang..

Aku menghentikan langkahku tidak jauh dari rumah Chae.. dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan melihatku disini.. mereka..? ya.. mereka.. aku melihat namja yang kemarin sudah ada di depan rumah Chae.. siapa dia? Apa dia kekasih Chae..? tetapi dia tampak seperti anak sekolah..? apa mungkin… tapi mengapa Chae tidak mengatakan apapun padaku..?

Mereka pergi.. Bocah itu membawa Chae pergi dengan motornya.. kemana mereka pergi malam malam begini..? ya~ mengapa aku tidak tenang..? apa yang aku pikirkan..? Wonbin ah~ Chae bukan gadis seperti itu.. dia bisa menjaga dirinya..

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan.. aku akan berpura pura tidak tahu apapun.. aku akan menyelidiki siapa bocah itu.. aku harus memastikan kalau.. Chae akan tetap menjadi milikku…

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

" Kau mau membawaku kemana, Seung?" tanyaku agak cemas. " Ini kan sudah malam."

" Ini baru jam 9 malam." Jawabnya santai, " sudah kau diamlah saja. Kau hanya cukup mempererat peganganmu agar tidak jatuh." Seung menyalakan mesin motornya.

Selama perjalanan, Seung hanya diam saja. Dia mempercepat laju motornya. Hal itu membuat udara malam terasa jauh lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Aku memperhatikannya dari belakang. Pantas saja dia jengkel kepadaku. Dia pasti menungguku lama sekali. Dia tidak mengenakan mantel ataupun pakaian tebal sejenisnya. Tidak ada syal yang melilit di lehernya. Anak ini bodoh apa tolol sih. Sudah tau cuaca sedingin ini dia tidak mengenakan pakaian hangat apapun. pasti kedinginan Aku mempererat pelukan tanganku.

Dia menghentikan motornya di depan sebuah sekolah. Ternyata dia membawaku ke sekolahnya. Mau apa dia malam-malam mengajakku ke sekolahnya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikirannya. Sesaat setelah dia menghentikan motornya, aku turun.

" Mau apa kita kesini malam-malam, Seung?" tanyaku penasaran.

Tanpa pikir panjang Seung menarik tanganku. Tangannya dingin sekali.

" Tunggu dulu," aku melepaskan syal yang melilit di leherku.

" Apa lagi, Chae? Sudah kubilang kau ha.." aku membungkam bibirnya dengan tanganku.

" Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau tidak tau ya kalau cuaca sangat dingin. Memangnya kau tidak punya mantel ya? " Aku melilitkan syal ke lehernya, " kau pasti kedinginan saat menungguku tadi." Aku memegang sisi wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

Seung hanya diam saja. Kemudian dia menarik tanganku. Membawaku masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Dia membawaku menyusuri koridor-koridor yang agak gelap. Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku. Kenapa dia membawaku ke tempat menyeramkan seperti ini sih?

" Kau mau membawaku kemana, Seung?" tanyaku dengan nada ketakutan. " Kau membuatku takut saja."

" Kau tidak perlu takut, Chae. Ada aku." Sahutnya ringan.

Kemudian kami sampai ke depan perpustakaan. Rupanya pintunya tidak terkunci. Seung menarik tangan ku, membawaku masuk kedalamnya.

" Bukankah kau senang membaca buku?" tanya Seung, melepas tanganku. " tapi sepertinya kau tidak punya waktu untuk membaca satu pun. Sekarang saatnya kau membaca buku-buku itu sepuasnya." Dia menunjuk sederetan rak buku sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya.

" Kau membawaku kesini malam-malam hanya untuk menyuruhku membaca buku?" tanyaku, masih memeluknya. " Kau ini bodoh sekali. Mana bisa aku membaca ribuan buku itu hanya semalam."

" Kenapa kau terus saja protes sih?" ucap Seung, mempererat pelukannya. " aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang, Chae."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Kemudian mulai memilih-milih buku.

" Bagaimana aku bisa membaca dengan penerangan seperti ini?" aku menunjuk suasana sekitar rak buku.

" Hmmm..benar juga ya." Sahutnya sambil memilih-milih buku juga.

" Lalu untuk apa kita kemari, Seung?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

Kemudian dia menghampiriku, " kita kan bisa sekedar duduk-duduk disini." Jawabnya. " Apa kau tidak suka bersamaku ya? Kau bisa tahan seharian pergi dengan orang itu."

" Jangan mulai lagi, Seung." Aku mengembalikan buku yang tadinya mau aku baca ke tempatnya semula. Perlahan aku menurunkan tubuhku, menyandarkan ke rak buku di belakangku " Tunggu apa lagi? Katanya kau ingin duduk-duduk disini."

Aku merasakan Seung duduk disampingku. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan kepalanya menyandar di bahuku. Apa dia tertidur?

" Seung.." panggilku pelan.

" Hmmmm.." dia menyahut dengan gumaman.

" Kau tidur?" tanyaku lagi.

" Ayahku menantangku, Chae." Dia mulai berbicara. " dia menantangku memenangkan kompetisi band tahunan di Seoul." Dia berhenti sejenak, masih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. " Jika aku tidak berhasil, aku harus berhenti bermain gitar dan dia akan mengirimku belajar ke luar. Meninggalkan Seoul."

Aku diam saja. Meninggalkan Seoul. Itu artinya dia akan meninggalkanku juga.

" Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Seoul, Chae." Lanjutnya. " kenapa kau diam saja?"

" Oh..aniyo, Seung. Kau pasti bisa memenangkan kompetisi itu. Kau dan teman-temanmu sangat hebat memainkan alat-alat itu." Jawabku sambil menahan air mata.

Kau harus menang, Seung. Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku.

" Kalau aku kalah, aku harus me.." aku menyentuhkan jariku ke bibirnya.

" Ssstttt..kau pasti menang." Aku memandang wajahnya.

Kemudian dia menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Rasanya nyaman sekali.

" Baiklah, Chae. Aku pasti memenangkan kompetisi itu."

SRAKKK!

"Siapa di dalam…?"

Terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari arah pintu perpus. Sepertinya dia adalah satpam yang sedang berpatroli.

Aku dan Seunghyun panik..

"Bagaimana ini, Seung..?" tanyaku panik. Dan aku melihat dia tidak kalah paniknya dariku.. "Seung…"

"Jika kita berdua sampai ketahuan disini.. habislah aku…" gumamnya.. "Orang tuaku pasti akan di panggil ke sekolah.. dan itu artinya, riwayatku untuk berada di sini akan tamat.. tanpa penawaran, ayahku pasti langsung mengirimku ke luar negeri. dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi reputasinya, Chae…" katanya pelan dan tepat saat itu satpam sekolah masuk ke dalam perpustakaan..

"Seung…."

_PoV End_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author PoV_

" Seung….." panggil Chae lirih. tangan Seunghyun yang menggengam tangannya terasa dingin dan bergetar.. itu artinya Seunghyunpun sedang panik dan tidak ada ide..

" Siapapun yang ada di dalam.. keluarlah sebelum aku yang menemukan kalian dan aku yakin hukuman kalian akan lebih berat… ppali!" ancam satpam sekolah itu setengah membentak.

" Seung.. bagaimana ini..?" tanya Chae takut.

Seunghyun menghela nafas panjang, " Aku akan melindungimu Chae.." ujarnya.

" Maksudmu… kita menyerah saja..?" tanya Chae bingung dan Seunghyun hanya mengangguk lemah.. " Tidak ada cara lain.. tapi aku akan membujuknya untuk tidak melibatkanmu.. kau jangan khawatir.."

" Seung…."

" Cepat keluar!" bentak satpam itu lagi.

Dengan enggan, Seung berniat berdiri…

Jumpin' jumpin' jumpin' now

Jumpin' jumpin' jumpin' now

Jumpin' now jumpin'

" Yoboseyo.. ah~ ye… melahirkan..? jigeum…? Ah.. ne.. . aku segera pulang… tunggu aku.."

Satpam itu segera berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan tanpa mempedulikan lagi siapa yang ada di dalam sana..

Seunghyun menjatuhkan dirinya dan bernafas lega.. "Kita aman Chae.. Kita aman.." ujarnya

" Kau benar Seung.. dan aku mohon, ini terakhir kalinya kau membuat jantungku hampir berhenti seperti tadi.. ara!" pinta Chaehyun "Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar aturan lagi…"

" Tapi menyenangkan bukan… rasanya seru dan mendebarkan…" jawab Seunghyun sambil menyeringai senang.

" Neo! Ya!" Chaehyun membelalak kesal mendengar jawaban Seung..

" Lebih baik kau memarahiku setelah kita berdua keluar dari tempat ini.. kkaja! Sebelum ada satpam lain yang akan menemukan kita.." ajak Seunghyun sambil menarik tangan Chaehyun berlari keluar..

Seunghyun memainkan gitarnya, mencoba mencari kunci nada yang pas.

" Aigoo Seung," seru Jaejin dari arah pintu." Kau ini mengagetkanku saja." Dia berjalan menghampiri Seunghyun.

" Kau tidak tidur disini, Hyung?" Tanya Seunghyun tanpa melihat Jaejin, dia hanya fokus pada gitarnya.

" Kau pikir hanya kalian saja yang punya rumah. Aku juga punya rumah, Seung." Jawab Jaejin, terkekeh. Kemudian dia juga meraih bassnya.

Seunghyun menghentikan permainan gitarnya. " Tapi sepertinya kau lebih nyaman tinggal disini daripada di rumahmu sendiri, Hyung?"

Jaejin kembali tertawa, " kau benar, Seung. Disini aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan."

Seunghyun beranjak dari tempatnya, " kurasa aku mau menemui Chae." Dia meletakkan gitarnya ke tempat semula. " Kau mau ikut, Hyung?"

" Kau serius, Seung?" wajah Jaejin dipenuhi rasa heran. " Apa nanti aku tidak mengganggumu? Jujur saja, aku memang agak bosan disini." Dia tertawa, menghentikan permainan bassnya.

" Tentu saja tidak. Kau bisa makan cokelat sepuasnya disana. Tapi kau harus membelinya, Hyung." Seunghyun berjalan ke arah pintu sambil tertawa.

" Baiklah..kkaja, Seung," ajak Jaejin bersemangat, mengikuti Seunghyun dari belakang.

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

" Gamsa Hamnida." Aku membungkuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada pengunjung yang baru saja keluar dari toko. Melelahkan sekali. Apalagi aku tidak tidur semalaman. Mataku terasa berat.

" Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan semalaman, Chae?" tanya Yujin, mengagetkanku.

Aku bingung menjawabnya. Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa semalaman aku bersama Seunghyun, pasti dia akan memarahiku habis-habisan dan menyalahkan Seunghyun.

" Hmmmm..hanya tidak bisa tidur, Yujin." Aku berbohong padanya. Mianhae Yujin ah. Aku tidak mau kau menyalahkan Seunghyun.

" Kau kelihatan pucat, Chae." Yujin terlihat khawatir. " apa kau mau pulang? Aku akan memberitahu Ajumma. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Aku merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya. " Gwaenchana Yujin ah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

" Kau tetap saja keras kepala ya." Nada suara Yujin terdengar agak jengkel. " Ya sudah. Ada pengunjung yang datang." Yujin menunjuk ke arah pintu.

Ternyata pengunjung itu Seung. Dia bersama dengan salah satu temannya yang aku tahu bernama Lee Jaejin. Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman-temannya. Hanya sekedar kenal saja. Mau apa dia kesini? Aku melihat ke arah Yujin. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi tidak ramah.

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

Seunghyun dan Jaejin memasuki toko. Suasana toko tidak seramai beberapa jam lalu. Mata Jaejin seketika berbinar saat melihat berbagai macam kue, permen dan cokelat disekitarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung mencomot salah satu cokelat berbentuk permen lollipop.

" Yaa~ kau harus membayarnya dulu sebelum memakannya?" Seru Yujin saat Jaejin akan membuka bungkus cokelat tersebut.

Jaejin meletakkan cokelat itu kembali ke tempat asalnya, " memangnya tidak boleh ya kalau aku memakannya dulu, baru nanti aku membayarnya."

Jaejin menatap Yujin dengan pandangan menilai.

_Noonna ini cantik juga. _Kata Jaejin dalam hati.

" Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Yujin jengkel.

" Noonna, kau galak sekali sih?" Jaejin tertawa, mengambil kembali cokelat yang akan ia makan tadi. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dari saku celananya. " Berapa harga cokelat ini, Noonna?"

" Harganya 1000 Won." Jawab Yujin ketus.

Jaejin menghampirinya. " Ini aku bayar cokelatnya. Oh iya, kau jangan terlalu galak, Noonna. Bisa-bisa semua pengunjung tidak mau datang kesini lagi." Kata Jaejin sambil tertawa.

Seunghyun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jaejin itu. Kemudian dia menghampiri Chaehyun.

" Ada apa, Seung?" Tanya Chaehyun.

" Tentu saja membeli cokelat, Chae. Mau apa lagi jika orang datang ke toko cokelat?" jawab Seunghyun, mulai melihat-lihat berbagai macam bentuk cokelat. Tidak mempedulikan wajah kesal Chaehyun.

" Kalau begitu silahkan kau memilih-milih dulu. Aku mau ke belakang sebentar." Ucap Chaehyun, berbalik hendak menuinggalkan Seunghyun.

" Kau mau kemana, Chae?" Seunghyun menyambar pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian dia memperhatikan wajah Chaehyun yang tampak pucat. " Kau sakit?"

" Hanya sedikit lelah. Kau jangan khawatir." Chae melepaskan tangan Seunghyun.

" Pergilah kalau begitu. Aku akan memilih-milih cokelat dulu."

Yujin melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan kurang senang. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mendukung hubungan Chaehyun dengan Seunghyun. Tapi entahlah, sepertinya susah sekali melakukannya. Tetap saja dia tidak menyukai Seunghyun. Sepertinya dia lebih senang jika laki-laki seperti Wonbin yang mendampingi sahabatnya itu.

" Namamu siapa, Noonna?" Tanya Jaejin tiba-tiba, masih menikmati permen cokelatnya.

" Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Yujin singkat.

Jaejin tidak menyerah. Dia menghampiri Chae yang baru saja kembali dari belakang.

" Temanmu galak sekali, Chaehyun-ah." Kata Jaejin, tersenyum.

" Chae lebih tua darimu, Hyung." Sahut Seunghyun, masih memilih-milih cokelat.

Jaejin tidak menghiraukan protes Seunghyun.

" Kenapa hari ini kau galak sekali, Yujin? Biasanya kau sangat manis terhadap pengunjung." Tanya Chaehyun pada sahabatnya.

"Aaaahh..jadi namamu Yujin ya?" Jaejin berjalan ke arah Yujin, " senang berkenalan denganmu, Yujin Noonna." Jaejin mengulurkan tangannya.

Yujin diam saja. Masih memasang wajah enggan. Kemudian dia menerima uluran tangan Jaejin.

" Wonbin-sshi.." seru Yujin tiba-tiba saat dia melihat Wonbin masuk ke dalam toko.

_PoV End_

_Seunghyun PoV_

" Wonbin-sshi.."

Aku mendengar Yujin Noonna menyebut nama itu. Kemudian aku melihatnya masuk. Untuk apa dia kemari? Apa dia mau menemui Chae? Aku melihat ke arah Chae. Dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sepertinya tidak menyadari siapa yang datang.

Aku menghampiri Chae. Meletakkan cokelat yang akan kubeli di hadapannya.

" Berapa semuanya, Chae?"

" Tunggu sebentar, Seung."

Kemudian aku melihat Wonbin menhampiriku dan Chae.

" Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk ya, Chae?" dia bertanya pada Chae.

Aku tidak suka dengan caranya memandang Chae. Apa dia tidak tahu siapa aku? Tatapannya matanya itu membuatku muak.

" Ah, Wonbin Oppa. Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Chae, kemudian melihatku. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku merasa tidak senang dengan kehadiran Wonbin.

" Baru saja," dia tersenyum. " Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan cokelat, jadi aku mampir kesini, Chae."

Ingin makan cokelat? Huh..bilang saja dia ingin bertemu dengan Chae.

" Kau tidak mendengarku, Chae? Berapa harga semua benda ini?" aku menunjuk tumpukan kecil cokelat di depanku.

" Kau yakin akan membeli semua ini? Siapa yang akan memakannya, Seung?" Tanya Chae penasaran.

" Sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu. Kau tinggal menyebutkan berapa harganya."

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Wonbin. Wajahnya tampak tidak senang dengan ketidaksopananku terhadap Chae.

" Apa kau tidak bisa sopan sedikit?" Wonbin bertanya kepadaku.

" Gwaenchana, Oppa." Chae tersenyum. " Semuanya 35.700 Won, Seung." Chae menoleh ke arahku.

Aku mengeluarkan selembar uang, memberikannya pada Chae. " Aku mau latihan dulu, Chae. Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu."

Chae menyerahkan bungkusan cokelat itu padaku. " Ne, Seung."

Aku mengambil bungkusan cokelat itu dari tangan Chae. Kemudian pergi berbalik tanpa melihat wajah Wonbin. Aku muak melihat tatapan matanya pada Chae. Walaupun aku percaya pada Chae, tetap saja aku tidak menyukai kehadirannya di tengah-tengah kami. Aku merasa dia akan merebut Chae dari sisiku.

" Ayo kita pergi, Hyung." Aku memanggil Jaejin Hyung.

Jaejin Hyung menghampiri Yujin. " Baiklah, Noonna. Aku pamit dulu."

Aku keluar dari toko itu, tanpa menunggu Jaejin Hyung. Kemudian aku menyalakan mesin motorku.

" Yaa~ tunggu aku, Seung." Teriak Jaejin Hyung dari belakang.

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

Hilang sudah mood-nya untuk latihan. Ini semua gara-gara orang itu. Pikirnya kesal.

Saat mereka masuk tempat latihan, Hongki dan Minhwan sudah ada disana.

" Kalian dari mana?" tanya Hongki.

" Dari toko cokelat Chaehyun." Jawab Jaejin, menunjuk Seunghyun.

Seunghyun melemparkan bungkusan cokelat yang tadi dibelinya pada Minhwan. " kau suka cokelat kan, Minan?" tanya Seunhyun, mengambil gitarnya." Kau makan saja semuanya."

" Kau serius, Seung?" tanya Minhwan, terlihat senang.

Seunghyun tidak menjawab, wajahnya tampak jengkel. Hongki menyadari sikap Seunghyun yang seperti itu.

" Kau kenapa, Seung?"

" Ah tidak apa-apa Hyung" jawabnya, " mana Jonghun Hyung?" tanya Seunghyun saat dia menyadari bahwa disana tidak ada Jonghun.

" Jonghun Hyung telat." Sahut Minhwan, mulai memakan cokelat pemberian Seunghyun.

Hal tersebut membuat Seunghyun kesal. Dari awal sepertinya hanya Jonghun yang meremehkan kompetisi ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia membutuhkan Jonghun dalam timnya., permainan gitar orang itu diatas rata-rata.

" Kita tidak bisa mulai latihan tanpa Jonghun Hyung." Ucapnya.

" Kau tenang saja, Seung," sahut Jaejin, mulai menyetel senar bassnya." Sebentar lagi Jonghun Hyung pasti datang."

" Sepertinya aku mendengar namaku disebut-sebut." Ujar suara dari balik pintu.

" Apa aku bilang kan, Seung?" acap Jaejin, tertawa. " Kau dari mana saja, Hyung? Kami semua menunggumu."

" Urusan pribadi yang tidak dapat ditinggalkan." Jonghun menjawab dengan tertawa.

Hongki menyerahkan gitar pada Jonghun. " Sudah jangan banyak bicara, ayo kita latihan. Sudah kubilang, jika ingin memenangkan kompetisi itu, kita harus serius latihan."

Mereka bersiap di posisi masing-masing. Diawali suara drum Minhwan, mereka mulai latihan.

Chaehyun masih memikirkan kejadian tadi siang. Seunghyun pasti marah dengan kedatangan Wonbin ke tokonya. Chae tidak habis pikir, kenapa rasa cemburu Seunghyun terhadap Wonbin besar sekali. Padahal dia sudah mejelaskan berkali-kali, bahwa dia hanya menganggap Wonbin sebagai sosok Oppa.

" Kau tidak bersiap-siap pulang, Chae?" Tanya Yujin.

" Oh, sebentar lagi Yujin. Aku menyelesaikan ini dulu." Chae menunjuk deretan cokelat dalam etalase.

" Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya. Wajahmu pucat. Kau pulang saja duluan." Kata Yujin khawatir.

" Aniyo, Yujin ah. Lagipula aku sudah janji akan menunggu Seung menjemputku." Sahut Chaehyun.

Raut wajah Yujin seketika berubah.

" Terserah kau sajalah. Jika kau sakit, dia juga yang akan merawatmu." Cibir Yujin, meninggalkan Chaehyun.

Yujin bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

" Aku pulang dulu, Chae." Pamit Yujin saat melewati Chae.

" Ne, Yujin ah. Hati-hati." Jawab Chaehyun, tanpa melihat ke arah Yujin.

Sudah hampir jam 9 malam. Pekerjaan Chaehyun sudah beres. Dia bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Setelah menutup toko, dia menunggu Seunghyun di depan.

Hampir setengah jam Chaehyun menunggu Seunghyun, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan namja itu. Chae mulai gelisah. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Seung. Dia menghubungi Seunghyun berkali-kali, tapi Seunghyun tidak mengangkat ponselnya.

Udara malam mulai dingin. Chaehyun masih menunggu di depan toko. Wajahnya tampak semakin pucat. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Jam 10 malam.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chae?" Tanya seoran namja.

" Wonbin Oppa." Chae tampak kaget dengan kehadiran Wonbin secara tiba-tiba. " Kenapa kau bisa disini?"

" Aku baru keluar dengan teman-temanku. Saat melewati tempat ini, aku melihatmu berdiri di depan toko. Bukankah toko sudah tutup dari tadi? Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Wonbin.

" Aku menunggu seseorang, Oppa." Jawab Chae pelan.

Kemudian Wonbin melihat wajah pucat Chae. " Wajahmu pucat, Chae. Keningmu juga panas." Wonbin menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di kening Chae. " Ayo kau kuantar pulang saja."

" Aniyo, Oppa. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku telah berjanji pada seseorang untuk menunggunya disini." Chae menolak.

" Kau mau menunggu dia sampai kapan, Chae?" tanya Wonbin. " Udara semakin dingin. Kau bisa sakit."

" Kau pulang saja, Oppa. Tenang saja." Sahut Chae, menyuruh Wonbin pulang.

" Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini, Chae. Tidak, sampai orang yang kau tunggu itu datang." Ujar Wonbin keras kepala. " Kau tunggu disiini, aku akan membelikanmu minuman hangat."

BRUKK…

Chae jatuh pingsan, tak lama setelah Wonbin membalikkan tubuhnya.

" Chae!" teriak Wonbin.

Mereka kelelahan setelah seharian latihan. Seunghyun meletakkan gitarnya, kemudian melihat ponselnya. 10 panggilan tak terjawab, semuanya dari Chae. Ada pesan dari Chae juga. Ia membukanya.

Kau dimana, Seung?

Kau baik-baik saja kan?

Aku menunggumu di depan toko.

Kau hati-hati lah...

From : Chae

Setelah membaca pesan itu, dia langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya. Aigoo! Chae..Dia melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul 11 malam.

Tanpa berpamitan dengan yang lain, dia pergi menuju motornya.

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

Aku mencoba membuka mataku yang rasanya berat sekali. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku bangkit dari tempatku tidur.

Tempat ini asing bagiku.

" Kau sudah sadar, Chae?" Wonbin Oppa menghampiriku.

Aku ingat sekarang. Aku pingsan saat menunggu Seung menjemputku. Seung. Dia pasti marah karena aku tidak menunggunya semalam. Aku harus menemuinya.

Aku mencoba berdiri. Aahh..kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali. Aku harus menemuinya sekarang.

" Kau mau kemana, Chae?" tanya Wonbin Oppa, dia mencoba menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh.

" Aku harus pergi, Oppa." Aku mencoba berdiri sekali lagi, tapi tubuhku seakan menolak, kakiku terasa lemas sekali.

" Kau masih sakit, Chae. Kemarin malam kau pingsan." Wonbin Oppa membantuku duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

" Tapi aku harus pergi Oppa." Sahutku, menahan air mataku.

" Kau mau menemui orang yang membuatmu menunggunya semalaman kan?" Wonbin Oppa menatapku dengan wajah sedikit marah. " Kau tahu, betapa cemasnya aku saat melihatmu jatuh pingsan. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Wonbin Oppa menyentuh rambutku.

Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku. Tidak berani melihat wajahnya.

" Kau makanlah sesuatu dulu. Kemudian minum obat ini." Dia memberiku dua bungkusan berwarna cokelat. " Setelah kondisimu membaik, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

" Dimana ponselku, Oppa?" aku melihat seelilingku, mancari ponselku.

Wonbin Oppa mengambil sesuatu dari laci disamping tempat tidur. " Sepertinya baterai ponselmu habis, Chae."

Ya Tuhan. Bagaimana aku menghubungi Seung kalau ponselku saja mati. Kalaupun aku tidak bisa menemuinya sekarang, setidaknya aku bisa menelponnya. Tapi jika begini, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Apakah aku harus meminjam ponsel Wonbin Oppa? Ah tidak, Seung pasti akan berpikiran macam-macam. Aku tidak mau membuatnya salah paham.

" Sepertinya kau gelisah sekali, Chae." Kata Wonbin Oppa tiba-tiba.

" Aniyo, Oppa." Jawabku.

Sudah seminggu sejak malam itu, Seung tidak pernah menghubungiku. Dia juga tidak mengangkat telponku. Apa karena dia terlalu sibuk latihan, sampai-sampai dia tidak punya waktu untukku.

" Ada apa lagi, Chae?" tanya Yujin, membuyarkan lamunanku.

" Sudah seminggu Seunghyun tidak menghubungiku, Yujin. Dia juga tidak mengangkat telponku." Aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku.

" Hmmmm..kenapa tidak kau datangi saja tempat biasanya dia latihan?" Tanya Yujin aga ragu.

Aku heran dengan pertanyaan Yujin. Biasanya kalau aku menyebut nama Seunghyun di depannya, dia pasti langsung kesal dan meninggalkanku.

" Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu. Aku memang mau kesana ." Aku bersiap-siap hendak meninggalkan toko.

" Tunggu dulu, Chae. Apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?" tanya Yujin, tampak ragu.

" Kau yakin, Yujin?" aku tidak percaya melihat sikapnya saat ini. Baru saja dia menganjurkanku untuk menemui Seunghyun, sekarang dia ingin ikut denganku ke tempat latihan Seunghyun. Aah sudahlah. " baiklah..Kkaja.."

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

" Akhir-akhir ini kau diam sekali, Seung?" Tanya Hongki, menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. " ada masalah?"

" Gwaenchana, Hyung. Aku hanya memikirkan kompetisi. Mungkin aku agak sedikit takut." Jawabnya, sesekali melihat kearah ponselnya..

Sudah seminggu dia tidak menghubungi Chae sama sekali. Sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya melawan perasaannya tersebut.

_Flashback_

Seunghyun mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia bodoh sekali. Kenapa ia sampai lupa kalau Chae sedang menunggunya. Dia semakin mempercepat laju motornya. Dia berhenti di depan toko. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Apa Chae sudah pulang ya? Tanya Seung dalam hati.

Kemudian dia menuju rumah Chaehyun.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Chae, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Dia mencoba menghubungi Chae berkali-kali, tapi ponsel gadis itu tidak aktif.

" Chae, kau dimana?" gumam Seunghyun, mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Dia mulai mengkhawatirkan Chae. Dia terus saja mencoba menelpon gadis itu. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus mencarinya kemana. Dia tidak mengenal satu pun teman-teman Chae selain Yujin. Dia juga tidak tahu nomor handphone Yujin. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan rumah Chae.

" Hei..Nak..kenapa kau tidur disini?" seorang Ajumma menyentuh bahu Seunghyun, mencoba membangunkannya dari tidur. Rupanya dia tertidur dalam keadaan duduk di depan pintu rumah Chae.

Seunghyun mendongak, melihat ke arah Ajumma itu. Kemudian dia berdiri menuju motornya. Tanpa piker panjang, dia langsung menyalakan mesin motornya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Dia memacu motornya dengan kencang. Ternyata dia menuju ke toko cokelat tempat Chae bekerja.

Setelah memarkir motornya di depan toko, Seunghyun masuk ke dalam toko. Matanya tampak mencari-cari Chae. Tapi dia tidak menemukan gadis itu. Hal itu membuatnya semakin cemas. Kemudian dia melihat Yujin, langsung saja dia menghampiri gadis itu.

" Yujin-sshi..apa kau tahu dimana Chae?"

Yujin pura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Seunghyun. Dia tampak sibuk menata cokelat di etalase toko.

" Yujin-sshi.." panggil Seunghyun, sedikit membentak.

" Kau tidak bisa sopan ya? Kau kira aku tidak mendengarmu." Jawab Yujin kesal.

" Apa tadi malam Chae menghubungimu?" Tanya Seunghyun kembali, tidak menghiraukan jawaban ketus Yujin.

" Memangnya ada apa dengan Chae? Dia baik-baik saja. Baru saja Wonbin menelponku." Jawab Yujin enggan, tanpa melihat wajah Seung.

" Wonbin? Apa maksudmu?" emosi Seunghyun sudah mulai naik.

" Kau tidak mengerti maksudku ya? kemarin malam Chae pulang dengan Wonbin. dia tidak tahan menunggumu terlalu lama. Akhirnya dia menerima tawaran Wonbin untuk mengantarkannya pulang." Cerita Yujin panjang.

" Chae tidak ada di rumahnya." Sahut Seunghyun, mencoba menahan emosinya.

" Mungkin saja Chae menginap di rumah Wonbin." jawab Yujin ringan.

" Kau jangan asal bicara, untuk apa dia menginap di rumah orang itu." Tidak ada nada sopan dalam ucapannya.

" Terserah kau saja lah. Untuk apa aku membohongimu. Lagipula, sebelum Chae mengenalmu, dia sudah dekat dengan Wonbin. Apalagi Wonbin hanya sebentar di Seoul. Tidak ada salahnya jika mereka ingin melepas rasa rindu." Sahut Yujin tanpa perasaan.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Seunghyun beranjak meninggalkan Yujin. Perasaannya campur aduk. Dia masih mengkhawatirkan Chae. Tapi setelah mendengarkan semua penjelasan Yujin, dia sangat marah. Apa benar yang dikatakan gadis itu? Tapi Chae tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya. Dia harus membuktikannya.

Seunghyun pergi ke rumah Chae.

" Mianhae, Oppa. Aku selalu saja merepotkanmu. Terima kasih kau telah merawatku semalaman. Kau pasti tidak tidur." ucap Chae, bersiap-siap turun dari mobil. Wonbin membantunya turun dari mobil.

" Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika lain kali kau membuatku panik lagi, Chae." Jawab Wonbin.

" Ne, Oppa.." sahut Chae. " Hati-hati."

Chae masuk kedalam rumah, beberapa saat setelah Wonbin pergi.

Di seberang jalan, Seunghyun melihat mereka berdua dengan wajah yang penuh dengan emosi.

_Flashback End_

_PoV End_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Chaehyun PoV_

Semoga saja Seung masih ada di tempat latihan. Aku sudah tidak sabar menemuinya. Kompetisi semakin dekat. Dia pasti lelah sekali. Aku melihat bungkusan yang kubawa sambil tersenyum. Kuharap ini bisa mengurangi bebannya.

Aku melihat ke arah Yujin. Dia tidak seperti biasanya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain.

" Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Yujin?" dia tersentak mendengarkan pertanyaanku.

" Memangnya ada apa dengan ku, Chae?" dia tertawa.

" Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanyaku curiga.

" aaahh..aniyo..Chae. kau ini ada-ada saja. Apakah masih jauh? Kakiku sudah pegal." Sahutnya.

" Sudah dekat. Setelah tikungan itu." Aku menunjuk tikungan di depan kami.

Aigoo Yujin-ah. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi sudahlah, sepertinya dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku.

Kami sampai di depan sebuah gudang yang tampaknya sudah tak berpenghuni. Aku yakin ini tempat latihan Seung. Dia pernah membawaku kesini paling tidak dua kali.

" Apa kau yakin ini tempatnya, Chae?" Tanya Yujin, tidak yakin.

" Tentu saja ini tempatnya. Ayo kita masuk." Aku menarik tangan Yujin masuk kedalam.

Memang tempat ini seram sekali. Aku semakin masuk kedalam. Kemudian aku mendengar suara permainan drum. Suara itu membuatku lega.

" Chaehyun-sshi." Seorang namja memanggilku dari belakang. Aku mengenalinya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hongki.

" Hongki-sshi.." jawabku, membungkukkan badanku sedikit.

" Kenapa kau kesini malam-malam? Aahhh..pasti kau ingin menemui Seunghyun? Ayo masuk saja." Dia menyuruhku dan Yujin mengikutinya masuk.

Saat memasuki ruangan, mataku langsung mencari Seung. Dia sedang memainkan gitarnya dengan serius. Sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau aku datang.

" Yujin Noonna.." Jaejin memekik saat melihat kami datang. Dia langsung melepas bass nya.

Yujin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaejin

" Seung..Chaehyun-sshi mencarimu." Hongki memanggil Seung. Tapi dia tidak merespon sama sekali. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tidak mempedulikanku?

Aku menghampirinya. " Seung.." aku memanggilnya pelan.

" Hmmm.." dia menjawabku dengan gumaman, tanpa memandangku.

" Sepertinya kita harus pergi dulu dari sini?" ajak seorang namja yang kutahu bernama Jonghun.

Satu per satu meninggalkanku sendirian bersama Seung. Dia masih saja tidak mau melihatku. Aigoo..aku tidak tahan dia memperlakukanku seperti itu.

" Kenapa kau seperti ini, Seung? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Kau tidak menghubungiku selama seminggu ini. Bahkan kau tidak mengangkat telponku sekali pun. Dan sekarang, kau tidak mempedulikanku." Akhirnya aku meluapkan perasaanku. Kemudian Seung mengangkat wajahnya, masih tanpa ekspresi.

" Aku lelah, Chae. Kau jangan menambahi beban pikiranku." Aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya. " Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Tapi aku tidak bias mengantarmu."

" Kalau begitu, aku dating kesini hanya mengganggumu saja, itu yang kau maksud kan, Seung?" aku meletakkan bungkusan yang kubawa tadi di sampingnya. " sepertinya tidak ada gunanya aku berada disini." Aku menahan air mataku. Seung kembali memainkan gitarnya, sama sekali tidak memandangku. Hal itu semakin membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya tidak mempedulikanku seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa salahku, Seung?

Aku berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu, mencoba tidak menoleh ke belakang. Aku melewati teman-teman Seung saat menuju keluar.

" Kau mau kemana, Chaehyun-sshi?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya padaku. Aku lupa namanya. Entahlah, saat ini aku sedang tidak bias berpikir.

" Aku mau pulang..hmmm…" aku mencoba mengingat namanya, " Jonghun-sshi?" tanyaku ragu.

" Seung tidak mengantarmu? Kami sudah selesai latihan. Ini sudah malam, berbahaya bagi seorang perempuan pulang sendirian." Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

".Sepertinya dia sangat lelah. Gwaenchanayo, Jonghun-sshi. Aku sudah biasa pulang sendirian." Aku mencari Yujin.

" Tetap saja berbahaya Chaehyun-sshi." Sahut Hongki. " aku akan menyuruh Seung mengantarkanmu pulang. Tunggu disini sebentar."

Aku menghalanginya. " Gwaenchanayo. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya. Da sudah terlalu banyak pikiran." Aku memaksakan tersenyum. " ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat temanku?"

" Dia sedang diluar bersama dengan Jaejin Hyung." Jawab seorang namja yang sedang membaca buku.

" Aaahh..baiklah. aku pamit dulu. Gamsa hamnida~" aku berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

Aku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Dari tadi aku berusaha menahan air mataku yang hampir jatuh. Kemudian aku melihat Yujin sedang bersama dengan Jaejin.

" Ayo kita pulang Yujin. Ini sudah malam." Aku menarik tangan Yujin. Yujin tampak heran dengan perubahan sikapku.

" Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Jaejin kecewa.

" Sudah malam, Jaejin-sshi." Aku tersenyum padanya. " Kami pulang dulu."

" Hati-hati Chaehyun-sshi..Yujin Noonna.." dia tersenyum.

Aku tidak bicara apapun selama perjalanan pulang. Yujin tampak menyadarinya. Tapi dia tidak menanyakan apapun padaku. Aku juga tidak mau membahasnya sekarang. Saat ini yang ada dipikiranku hanya sikap Seung yang dingin kepadaku.

_PoV End_

_Seunghyun PoV_

Aku melihat Chae keluar dari pintu. Meninggalkanku. Sepertinya kata-kataku tadi membuatnya marah. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menanyakan tentang kejadian itu. Tapi setelah melihatnya, aku menjadi enggan untuk menanyakannya.

Aku melihat bungkusan kecil disampingku. Bungkusan yang dibawa Chae tadi rupanya. Aku meraihnya, membukanya dan melihat isinya. Ternyata ada kertas kecil di dalamnya. Aku membaca tulisan singkat di kertas itu.

Jangan terlalu keras latihan, Seung.

Jaga kesehatanmu.

Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit.

Ps: Semoga rasanya enak. Aku membuatnya sendiri ^^

_Chae_

Setelah membacanya, aku membuka kotak kecil berwarna kuning tersebut. Ternyata isinya sepotong cokelat berbentuk gitar. Bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bias aku memakannya kalo bentuknya seperti ini.

Aku teringat ekspresi wajahnya tadi. Ya Tuhan…aku harus meminta maaf padanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan kejadian waktu itu. Chae mencintaiku. Bukan orang itu. Aku meraih jaketku.

Rrrrrrrr..Rrrrrrrrr…

Aku melihat nama di layar ponselku. Ayah. Kenapa tiba-tiba Ayah menelponku.

" Ya Ayah..ada apa?"

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

" Chae.." panggil Yujin, menyentuh bahu Chae. Sejak mereka pergi ke tempat latihan Seunghyun, Chae jadi sering melamun. Yujin juga tidak pernah melihat namja itu menjemput Chae lagi. Sebenarnya Yujin merasa bersalah dengan keadaan Chae yang sekarang. Tapi dia tidak berani menceritakan apa yang telah ia katakan pada Seunghyun malam itu. Dia takut sahabatnya itu akan membencinya. Maafkan aku..Chae..

" Hmmmm.." sahut Chae, " ada apa, Yujin?" dia memandang wajah sahabatnya itu.

Yujin menyerahkan sekotak bekal makanan pada Chae. " Kau makanlah, Chae. Dari tadi kulihat kau tidak makan apapun."

" Aku tidak lapar, Yujin. Kau makan saja." Chae tersenyum padanya.

Melihat Chae yang seperti itu, membuat Yujin semakin bersalah.

" Seunghyun belum menghubungimu?" Yujin bertanya pelan.

Chae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Bukankah kau sudah berbicara dengannya?" tanya Yujin kembali.

" Sepertinya dia sedang banyak pikiran. Sementara ini aku tidak ingin mengganggunya." Jawab Chae.

" Kau bohong, Chae. Pasti kemarin terjadi sesuatu." Yujin tidak percaya dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu.

Chae hanya diam saja. Dia terlihat seperti akan menangis.

" Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Chae? Apa yang Seunghyun katakan kepadamu?" tanya Yujin penasaran.

" Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak mengganggunya, Yujin. Dia bilang aku hanya akan menambah bebannya saja." Air mata Chae mulai menggenang. Yujin menghampiri sahabatnya, kemudian memeluknya.

" Dia pasti tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu, Chae. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah latihan. Bukankah mereka akan mengikuti kompetisi band tahunan di Seoul." Yujin menghibur Chae.

" Kau tahu dari mana, Yujin? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang kompetisi itu kepadamu?" tanya Chae penasaran.

" Hmmmm..Oooh kemarin teman-teman Seunghyun menceritakannya padaku." jawab Yujin salah tingkah.

" Sepertinya kau cepat akrab sekali dengan mereka ya?" Chae menghapus air matanya. " Sudahlah. Aku tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Aku tahu kalau kompetisi ini sangat penting baginya." Lanjut Chae, mencoba tersenyum. " Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita pergi makan, Yu?"

" Ehmmmm..Mianhae, Chae. Aku sudah ada janji makan dengan seseorang." Jawab Yujin.

" Oh gwaenchanayo, Yu. Aku pulang saja, akhir-akhir ini aku lelah sekali." Sahut Chae, tersenyum.

" Hati-hati, Chae." Ucap Yujin saat Chae melewatinya. Chae membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Chae berjalan menuju halte bus dekat toko. Udara sangat dingin sekali, beberapa kali dia mempererat mantelnya. Akhirnya sampai juga dia di halte bus. Chae melihat arlojinya. Masih setengah jam lagi. Chae menghela napas. Dia melihat ke sekeliling halte. Tidak banyak orang yang menunggu bus. Hanya ada sepasang suami istri setengah baya di sampingnya. Chae mengambil ponselnya. Seung masih saja tidak menghubunginya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Seung.

_Flashback_

Tidak sepertinya biasanya, Chae pulang lebih malam karena toko yang ramai pengunjung. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, dia tidak ingin ketinggalan bus. Tapi percuma, saat sampai di halte, bus yang akan dia tumpangi sudah tidak ada. Chae menghela napas.

" Aigoo..aku harus menunggu satu jam lagi." keluhnya. Chae melihat sekitarnya, tidak ada satupun orang di halte. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit takut. Beberapa kali ia melihat kearah arlojinya dengan cemas.

" Baiklah, Hyung..aku pulang dulu." Pamit Seung.

" Kau hati-hatilah, Seung." Sahut Hongki. Dia juga bersiap-siap akan pulang. Seunghyun tersenyum ke arah Hongki. Kemudan dia berjalan ke arah motornya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ditengah perjalanan, dia merasa haus. Saat melihat mesin penjual minuman di pinggir jalan, dia berhenti sebentar untuk membeli sekaleng minuman.

Sambil menghabiskan minumannya, dia duduk diatas motornya. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis. Gadis itu sedang menunggu bus di halte. Seunghyun melihat arlojinya. Pukul 11 malam. Memangnya jam segini ada bus yang lewat? Gadis itu bodoh atau apa? Pikirnya.

Seunghyun bersiap menyalakan mesin motornya saat dia melihat ada segerombolan pemuda yang sedang mabuk-mabukan di belakangnya. Lalu dia melihat kearah halte bus. Gadis itu masih disana. Awalnya dia tidak peduli. Tapi dia mendengar mereka sedang membicarakan gadis itu.

" Hey..lihat ada wanita cantik sedang sendirian disana.." kata salah satu dari mereka, menunjuk kea rah halte.

" Kau benar..ayo kita kesana." Sahut yang lainnya, tertawa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seunghyun menghampiri gadis itu dengan motornya. Dia menghentikan motornya tepat di depan gadis itu.

_PoV End_

_Chae PoV_

Sudah jam 11. Aku melihat kearah jalan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bus yang kutunggu akan sampai. Aigoo. Bagaimana ini? Aku melihat kesekeliling halte. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku semakin takut.

Tiba-tiba ada motor yang berhenti tepat di depanku. Seorang namja turun dari motor tersebut dan menghampiriku.

" Nuguseyo?" tanyaku padanya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, dia menarik tanganku. Membawaku ke motornya.

" Jamsimanyo~ kau siapa?" tanyaku, berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari namja itu. Apa dia sudah gila? Tiba-tiba menarik tangan orang yang tidak dia kenal.

" Rumahmu dimana?" dia tetap menggenggam tanganku.

" Haa? Apa yang kau maksud? Kau ini siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menarik tanganku?" sepertinya dia tidak menghiraukan usahaku untuk melepas tanganku.

" Kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia ya? Dimana rumahmu?" dia bertanya lagi. Aigoo..orang ini benar-benar gila.

" Dimanapun aku tinggal, itu bukan urusanmu. Aku tidak mengenalmu." Aku mulai kesal dengan orang itu.

" Kau mau menunggu bus sampai kapan? Sampai orang-orang itu kesini?" dia menunjuk segerombolan pemuda yang sedang mabuk-mabukan. Aku langsung ngeri melihat mereka. Tapi tetap saja aku belum bisa percaya dengannya.

" Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau bisa saja sama dengan mereka. Berniat buruk kepadaku." Aku tetap berusah melepaskan diri darinya.

" Apa aku terlihat seperti mereka?" tiba-tiba dia melepaskan tanganku. " Kalau begitu terserah kau saja. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu." Dia pergi menuju motornya.

Aku melihat gerombolan pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aigoo.

" Tunggu dulu.." aku berlari kearah namja itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku percaya padanya.

" Ayo cepat naik.." namja itu menyuruhku naik ke motornya. Aku menuruti perintahnya dengan perasaan takut. Aku belum pernah naik motor sekalipun.

Dia mulai menyalakan mesin motornya. Aigoo. Aku takut sekali. Aku melingkarkan tanganku secara refleks ke pinggang namja itu. Selama perjalanan aku hanya memejamkan mataku dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Dia semakin mempercepat laju motornya, sementara itu, aku semakin mempererat lingkaran tanganku. Tiba-tiba saja hujan turun. Kenapa hujan harus turun disaat seperti ini sih? Pikirku kesal. Kemudian dia menghentikan motornya di sisi jalan. Kenapa dia malah berhenti? Orang ini memang gila rupanya.

" Kau turunlah.." suruhnya.

" Rumahku masih jauh..ehhhmmmm…aku tidak tahu namamu." Aku turun dari sambil memeluk erat tubuhku. Bodoh sekali, kenapa tadi aku lupa membawa jaket. Sekarang bajuku jadi basah karena hujan.

Dia hanya diam saja, lalu turun dari motornya.

" Kenapa kita berhenti? Rumahku masih jauh. Masih dua tikungan lagi." Aku menunjuk ke arah tikungan pertama.

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia sedang berusaha melepas jaketnya. Hujan deras begini, dia malah melepaskan jaketnya. Aku tidak tahu dengan jalan pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba dia memberikan jaketnya padaku. " Pakailah ini.."

Mwo? Aku tidak tahu harus menjawabnya apa. Aku menerima jaket tersebut dan memakainya.

" Gamsa Hamnida..." aku sedikit membungkuk.

Dia hanya tersenyum padaku.

Aigoo..Chae..apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau baru bertemu dengan orang ini.

Entah kenapa aku menjadi sedikit tenang. Tidak seperti tadi, saat aku naik motornya untuk pertama kali. Dan akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumahku. Aku turun dari motornya. Apa aku harus melepaskan jakenya dan mengembalikannya sekarang? Tidak..aku akan mencucinya terlebih dahulu. "Kurasa aku akan mencuci jaket ini dulu sebelum ku kembalikan padamu. Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambilkanmu jaket lain yang kering." Apa yang aku katakana? Aku tidak punya satupun Jaket untuk seorang pria di rumah. Aigoo. Aku bodoh sekali.

" Tidak perlu. Kau ambil saja jaket itu." Katanya, kemudian pergi dengan motornya.

Dia benar-benar orang yang aneh. Aku bahkan belum menanyakan namanya. Aku mempererat jaket yang kukenakan. Kemudian masuk kedalam rumah. Aaahhh..hari ini melelahkan sekali.

_PoV End_

_Flashback End_

_Seunghyun PoV_

" Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini, Seung?" tanya Jaejin Hyung, beberapa saat setelah aku masuk ke dalam tempat latihan. Hanya ada Hongki Hyung dan Jaejin Hyung disana. Minhwan pasti belum pulang. Kalau Jonghun Hyung? Orang itu selalu saja membuatku kesal. Selama ini aku selalu menghormatinya sebagai Hyung. Meskipun kompetisi ini tidak berarti apa-apa baginya, setidaknya dia sedikit menghargaiku.

" Jonghun Hyung belum datang?" aku bertanya pada Hongki Hyung.

" Dia tidak memberitahuku apa-apa, Seung. Kau coba saja hubungi ponselnya." Sahut Hongki Hyung.

" Maaf aku terlambat.." aku menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, ternyata Minhwan.

" Tidak apa-apa, Minan. Lagipula Jonghun Hyung belum datang." Sahutku datar.

Hongki Hyung memperhatikanku, sepertinya dia tahu kalau aku sedang kesal dengan Jonghun Hyung. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Satu jam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Jonghun Hyung akan datang. Aku mengambil gitarku, mencoba mengalihkan emosiku dengan bermain gitar. Tapi sepertinya percuma, aku meletakkan gitarku kembali. Au beranjak menuju pintu.

" Kau mau kemana, Seung?" tanya Jaejin Hyung, wajahnya tampak bingung.

Aku tidak menghiraukan Jaejin Hyung. Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat yang tenang. Dimana aku bias melupakan semua hal yang memenuhi pikiranku saat ini. Chae..Kompetisi..Ibu..

" Ya~ Seung.." Jonghun Hyung berseru, dia baru saja turun dari mobilnya. " Bukankah kita mau latihan? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jonghun Hyung.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha menahan emosiku. " Kau masih peduli, Hyung?"

Jonghun Hyung tertawa, " apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja aku masih peduli."

" Tapi menurutku kau sama sekali tidak peduli. Kau hanya mempedulikan gadis mana lagi yang akan kau kencani minggu ini..aku benar kan, Hyung?" aku melihat wajah Jonghun Hyung yang seketika berubah, tidak tertawa lagi. Sepertinya dia mulai emosi setelah mendengarkan perkataanku.

" Jaga ucapanmu, Seung. Kau jangan sampai membuatku marah." Sahutnya.

Aku tersenyum mengejek. " Sudah berapa ratus gadis yang kau kencani, Hyung?"

Tiba-tiba tangan Jonghun Hyung mencengkram krah bajuku. " KAU…."

Aku tertawa. Ayo Hyung pukul aku. Lalu aku akan melampiaskan emosiku selama ini.

" Kenapa diam, Hyung? Apa kau tidak bisa menghitungnya?"

BUKKK!

Jonghun Hyung memukul wajahku. Aku terjerembab ke belakang. Baru saja aku akan bangkit untuk membalasnya…tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangiku. Ternyata Jaejin Hyung.

" Ada apa ini, Seung?" Tanya Jaejin Hyung. " Kenapa kau memukul Seung, Hyung?" dia menoleh kearah Jonghun Hyung yang terlihat masih emosi.

" Kau tanya saja padanya." Sahutnya,menunjukku.

Hongki Hyung keluar bersama dengan Minhwan. Keduanya terlihat bingung melihat kami. " Ada apa ini?"

" Kau sudah membuatku marah, Seung." Ucap Jonghun Hyung kepadaku. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. " Kau kira aku hanya mengurusi kompetisi sialan itu. Masih banyak hal penting yang harus kukerjakan." Kemudian berbalik menuju mobilnya.

" Kau mau kemana, Jong?" tanya Hongki Hyung.

" Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk menolong orang seperti dia, Hong." Sahutnya. Jonghun Hyung masuk ke dalam mobilnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami.

" Kau harus menjelaskan semua ini kepadaku, Seung." Hongki Hyung menghampiriku. " Mengikuti kompetisi adalah kemauanmu sendiri. Kami hanya berusaha menolongmu semampu kami. Kompetisi tinggal dua minggu lagi. Dan sekarang.." Hongki Hyung tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Aku hanya diam saja.

" Aku akan berusaha membujuk Jong untuk tetap bermain bersama kita. Tapi kau harus ingat, Seung. Aku bukan bermaksud membela salah satu dari kalian. Kalau kau ingin memenangkan kompetisi ini, sebaiknya rubah sifat egoismu ini." Kata Hongki Hyung sebelum pergi. Minhwan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jaejin Hyung menepuk pundakku. " Tenang saja, Seung. Hongki Hyung pasti berhasil membujuk Jonghun Hyung."

Aku meninggalkan Jaejin Hyung, menuju motorku. Pikiranku sedang kacau. Saat ini hanya satu orang yang bisa membuatku tenang. Chae. Aku ingin menemuinya.

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

Wonbin masuk ke dalam toko cokelat, matanya mencari-cari Chaehyun. Ternyata gadis itu sedang menata cokelat dalam etalase. Kemudian Wonbin menghampirinya.

" Kau sedang sibuk, Chae?" tanya Wonbin.

" Oh..Oppa. sejak kapan kau disini?" Chaehyun mejawabnya dengan pertanyaan juga.

" Baru saja." Sahut Wonbin. " Bukankah sebentar lagi jam kerjamu habis, Chae?"

Chaehyun melihat ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding toko. " Aaaah ne, Oppa."

" Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu." Wonbin tersenyum.

" Kau ini selalu saja membuatku penasaran ya.." sahut Chae kesal. " baiklah, tunggu sebentar, Oppa. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chae sudah siap untuk pulang. Setelah berpamitan pada Yujin, dia mengajak Wonbin keluar dari toko.

" Kita mau kemana, Oppa?" tanya Chaehyun penasaran.

" Kalau aku mengatakannya sekarang. Itu namanya bukan kejutan, Chae." Sahut Wonbin, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

" Ne~ Oppa.."

Wonbin mengajak Chae masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Malam ini Wonbin berniat menyatakan perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya kepada Chae. Dia tidak peduli pada namja yang bernama Seunghyun itu.

" Eh? Ini kan jalan pulang menuju rumahku, Oppa? Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu kepadaku." Protes Chae.

" Bukankah kau ingin tahu siapa gadis yang mampu membuatku meninggalkan separuh hatiku di Seoul." Jawab Wonbin, tersenyum pada Chae.

" Aaaahh..aku tahu..apa gadis itu tinggal di dekat rumahku, Oppa? Aku semakin tidak sabar bertemu dengannya." Chae tersenyum polos.

Wonbin hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Chaehyun yang seperti itu. Saat sampai di depan rumah Chaehyun, dia menghentikan mobilnya.

" Oppa..kenapa kita turun disini? Ini kan di depan rumahku? Mana gadis itu?" Chae melontarkan pertanyaan beruntun pada Wonbin.

Wonbin hanya diam saja. Dia turun dari mobilnya, kemudian membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Chae. Chaehyun hanya mengikuti Wonbin dengan wajah bingung.

" Gadis itu tinggal disitu, Chae." Ucap Wonbin, memandang wajah Chaehyun.

" Apa yang kau maksud, Oppa? Aku tidak menger..." Wonbin membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang lembut. Chaehyun membelalakkan matanya. dia terkejut karena Wonbin tiba-tiba menciumnya. Dia berusaha melepaskan bibirnya dari Wonbin. Tapi laki-laki itu menahan wajahnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Oppa?" tanya Chaehyun menahan air matanya, sesaat setelah Wonbin menghentikan ciumannya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Chae." Ucap Wonbin, menyentuh rambut Chaehyun.

Chaehyun kaget mendengar perkataan Wonbin. Air matanya jatuh. Dia hanya diam saja. Tidak mengatakan satu katapun. Saat ini dipikirannya hanya ada satu nama. Seunghyun.

Chaehyun mencoba mengatakan sesuatu." Mian…"

" Chae.." Seunghyun berdiri di ujung jalan, dengan wajah penuh emosi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" Chae.." Seunghyun berdiri di ujung jalan, dengan wajah penuh emosi.

" Seung.." sahut Chaehyun pelan.

Seunghyun menghampiri Wonbin.

BUKKK!

Wonbin tersungkur ke belakang, ternyata Seunghyun memukul wajahnya. Wonbin berdiri, sambil mengusap darah disudut bibirnya.

" Kau sudah gila ya? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulku?" Tanya Wonbin.

Seunghyun tidak menghiraukan Wonbin, dia hanya memandang laki-laki itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Dia menghampiri Chaehyun yang sedang menangis.

" Sepertinya kau bersenang-senang ya beberapa hari ini?" tanya Seunghyun tanpa perasaan.

" Kau salah paham, Seung." Chaehyun menyentuh tangannya. " Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat?"

Seunghyun hanya tertawa. " Semuanya sudah jelas, Chae. Awalnya aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini kepadaku. Tapi.." Seunghyun menoleh kearah Wonbin. " dia menciummu, Chae. Dan kau.." Seunghyun menghentikan kata-katanya. " sepertinya kau menikmati ciumannya. Kau terlihat seperti wanita murahan saja, Chae."

PLAKKK!

Chaehyun menampar wajah Seunghyun.

" Sudah cukup, Seung." Chaehyun menatap wajah Seunghyun. " Sudah puas kau menyakitiku?"

Seunghyun diam saja, berusaha tidak melihat Chaehyun.

" Sudah cukup, Seung. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi." Chaehyun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Seunghyun pergi meninggalkan Chaehyun. Gadis itu tidak sanggup menangis lagi. Hatinya terlalu sakit setelah mendengar ucapan Seunghyun.

Wonbin menghampirinya. Mencoba memeluknya. Tapi Chaehyun menolak. " Aku ingin sendirian, Oppa..kau pulang saja." Chaehyun meninggalkan Wonbin sendirian di depan rumahnya. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah sendirian.

Yujn mencoba menghubungi Chaehyun berkali-kali. Tapi gadis itu tidak mengangkat telpon darinya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Chaehyun? Yujin mulai mencemaskan sahabatnya. Hari ini Chaehyun tidak menjaga toko. Dia juga tidak memberi kabar apa-apa pada Yujin. Tidak biasanya Chaehyun bersikap seperti ini.

" Yeoboseyo, Jaejin-ah.." ucap Yujin.

"…"

" Apa Seunghyun bersamamu?" tanya Yujin.

"…"

" Aaaah aniyo..hari ini Chae tidak masuk kerja, dia juga tidak mengangkat telpon dariku..jadi aku ingin menanyakan pada Seunghyun.." Yujin diam sejenak, mendengarkan jawaban dari Jaejin.

"…"

" Oh..jadi kau sedang tidak bersama Seunghyun?" wajah Yujin terlihat cemas.

"…"

" Baiklah, mungkin aku akan pergi ke rumahnya..gomawoyo, Jaejin ah." Yujin menutup ponselnya.

Pasti terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. Pikir Yujin. Setelah membereskan pekerjaannya di toko, dia menuju ke rumah Chaehyun.

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

Aku berusaha melupakan kata-kata menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut Seung kemarin malam. Tapi entahlah, semakin aku ingin melupakannya, hatiku semakin sakit. Ya Tuhan..kenapa dia tega mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan padaku?

Rrrrrrrrrr…rrrrrrrrrr

Yujin..pasti dia mengkhawatirkanku..

Aku meraih ponselku.

" Ne..Yu? Wae geurae?" aku mencoba menjawabnya dengan wajar.

" Aku di depan rumahmu, Chae. Buka pintunya.." jawab suara Yujin.

" Aaaahhh ye..kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan membukakan pintunya…" aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Sebelum membukakan pintu untuk Yujin, aku mengusap air mataku. Namun percuma, kedua mataku terlihat sembab, Yujin pasti langsung tahu kalau aku baru saja menangis.

Aku membuka pintu, sudah ada Yujin di balik pintu.

" Kau kenapa, Chae? Kau menangis?" Yujin menyerangku dengan pertanyaan. Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku memeluk Yujin sambil terisak-isak.

" Yu.." entah kenapa air mataku semakin tidak terkontrol. Yujin membelai-belai punggungku.

" Kau tenangkan dirimu, Chae..ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini? Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Yujin lagi, sepertinya dia panik melihat keadaanku.

" Seung..hubunganku dan dia sudah benar-benar berakhir, Yu.." aku terisak-isak di bahunya.

" Apa maksudmu sudah berakhir, Chae? Kau dan Seunghyun tidak putus kan?" Yujin terus saja bertanya. Aku hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi memang sepantasnya Seung marah padaku. Dia melihat Wonbin Oppa menciumku, dan bodohnya kenapa aku hanya diam saja. Kau memang tolol, Chae.

" Makanlah dulu, Chae. Pasti kau belum makan apapun dari tadi.." Yujin membawakan semangkuk ramen untukku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

" Aku harus menemuinya, Yu. Aku harus minta maaf padanya. Walaupun kata-katanya menyakitkan, tapi aku tahu dia hanya emosi. Dia bukan orang seperti itu." Ujarku padanya, aku tidak mempedulikan makanan yang dibawa Yujin untukku.

Tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk tidak pernah menemuiku lagi. Ya Tuhan…apa aku menyesal? Tapi aku terlalu sakit hati dengan ucapannya. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Air mataku kembali jatuh.

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Chae. Mungkin dia hanya terlalu emosi saja. Atau mungkin ini karena salahku juga.." sahut Yujin.

Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat terakhir yang dikatakannya. Kenapa dia menyalahkan dirinya. " Apa yang kau katakan, Yu? Kau tidak salah..ini hanya salah paham dan pastinya karena kebodohanku juga."

Yujin hanya diam saja. Dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku. Dan aku hanya memikirkan Seung terus menerus.

" Sepertinya aku harus berhenti menangis ya, Yu?" tanyaku tertawa. " Pasti sekarang mataku terlihat seperti mata panda..Aigoo.." aku mengambil cermin di sebelah ranjangku.

" Kau ini orang yang aneh ya, Chae." kata Yujin, tersenyum. " Kau jangan menangis lagi. Seunghyun sangat mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan tahan lama-lama bertengkar denganmu. Sama seperti sebelumnya kan?" kata Yujin mencoba menghiburku.

" Semoga saja kau benar, Yu.." aku memaksakan senyumku. Kurasa tidak. Sepertinya hubunganku dan Seung benar-benar berakhir. Tapi sudahlah..sampai kapan aku akan menangis terus seperti ini.

_PoV End_

_Seunghyun PoV_

" Seung.." aku mendengar Jaejin Hyung memanggilku.

" Ada apa, Hyung? " sahutku agak malas. Aku meraih gitarku. Aku tidak pernah melihat Jonghun Hyung latihan lagi sejak pertengkaran itu. Tentu saja. Aku sudah membuatnya sangat emosi dengan menyinggung soal gadis-gadisnya.

" Kau kenapa, Seung?" Jaejin Hyung duduk di sebelahku. " Dua hari yang lalu Yujin Noonna menelponku..dia menanyakanmu..katanya Chaehyun tidak masuk kerja.."

Chae tidak masuk kerja? Apa dia sakit? Percuma aku memikirkannya. Sudah ada Wonbin disisinya, dia pasti tidak membutuhkanku lagi.

" Lalu?" aku menjawab pertanyaan Jaejin Hyung dengan tenang.

" Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Chaehyun? Apa kau masih waras, Seung?" tanya Jaejin Hyung.

" Sudahlah, Hyung. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini." Aku beranjak dan menuju pintu.

" Kau mau kemana, Seung?" Tanya Jaejin Hyung.

" Aku ingin mencari udara, Hyung.." sahutku meninggalkannya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat ini. Tempat pertama kali aku menangis di hadapan seorang gadis. Tempat pertama kali aku menciumnya.

_Flashback_

Aku melajukan motorku sekencang-kencangnya. Tidak mempedulikan udara malam yang dingin dan rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhku. Entah kenapa aku sangat ingin menemuinya. Sepertinya hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tenang dan melupakan semua masalahku. Aku menghentikan motorku tepat di depan toko cokelat tempatnya bekerja. Kemudian aku melihatnya keluar dari toko.

" Seung.." Chae terlihat kaget saat menyadari kalau aku sedang menunggunya di depan toko. " kenapa kau terlihat berantakan sekali, Seung?" dia menghampiriku.

" Ayo kuantar pulang, Chae.." aku meraih tangannya.

" Tunggu sebentar…" dia menyentuh bekas luka yang masih baru di wajahku. " Kau berkelahi?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. " ayo naik, Chae.."

" Kau berkelahi dengan siapa, Seung?" Chae bertanya lagi padaku.

" Bukan urusanmu, Chae. Aku tidak harus mengatakan kepadamu satu per satu nama mereka kan?" aku menjawabnya dengan ketus.

" Aigoo..bisakah kau berhenti membuatku khawatir?" nada suaranya mulai meninggi. " Lihatlah keadaanmu. Kau babak belur, Seung. Dan kau masih saja bersikap seperti itu padaku."

Aku melepaskan tangannya. " Mianhae…"

" Ada apa sebenarnya, Seung? Sepertinya kau tidak hanya sekedar berkelahi saja." Chae menyentuh tanganku.

" Gwaenchana... Ayo kau kuantar pulang, Chae.."

" Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengantarku pulang sih? Siapa bilang aku ingin pulang ke rumah.." aku terkejut mendengarkan kata-kata Chae.

" Malam-malam begini kau mau kemana, Chae?" tanyaku heran.

" Terserah kau saja, Seung..aku juga tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana.." dia tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyumnya membuatku sedikit tenang.

" Kalau begitu naiklah, Chae.."

" Berhenti sebentar, Seung.." aku mendengar Chae menyuruhku berhenti. Aku menghentikan motorku dan menoleh ke belakang.

" Apa lagi sekarang, Chae? Kenapa kau menyuruhku berhenti?" Chae tidak menjawabku, dia langsung turun dari motor dan berlari kearah sebuah toko.

Aku teringat kata-kata ayah kepadaku tadi. Huh..siapa yang peduli pada perusahaannya. Dia juga tidak pernah peduli padaku. Yang dipikirkannya hanya perusahaan dan nama baiknya saja. Apa pernah dia menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya ku inginkan.

Aku melihat Chae berjalan kearahku dengan membawa dua kantong plastik.

" Apa yang kau beli, Chae?" aku menunjuk dua kantong yang dibawanya.

" Lukamu harus diobati, Seung. Wajahmu sudah jelek, ditambah dengan luka-luka itu pasti akan semakin jelek.." katanya sambil tertawa. " kau pasti belum makan? Makanya aku membeli semua ini.." dia mengangkat salah satu kantong plastic yang ternyata berisi makanan.

" Kalau begitu, kenapa kau mau keluar malam-malam dengan orang jelek sepertiku?" aku menghampirinya yang sekarang hanya diam saja. " Sudahlah..mau sampai kapan kita disini? Ayo, Chae.." aku menggenggam tangannya. " Kita jalan kaki saja..tempatnya sudah dekat.."

" Jalan kaki? Lalu motormu?" protesnya.

" Biarkan saja..benda itu tidak akan lari, kan?" aku ingin membawanya ke tempat yang sering kudatangi jika aku sedang malas bersekolah. Selain tempat latihan band pastinya. Aku merasakan tangan Chae yang dingin mempererat genggaman tangannya.

" Kau kenapa, Chae?" aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia tampak sangat ketakutan.

" Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini, Seung? Disini pasti banyak orang yang tidak baik.." dia menunjuk beberapa orang yang sedang tidur di sisi jalan.

Memang bagi orang-orang yang tidak pernah ketempat ini, pasti langsung beranggapan seperti Chae. Terowongan yang menjadi tempat orang-orang yang tidak punya rumah. Dengan dinding-dinding penuh gambar yang dibuat oleh para seniman jalanan. Tapi setidaknya orang-orang itu pasti bisa hidup bebas. Kadang aku iri dengan mereka. Mereka bisa hidup sesukanya, tanpa ada orang lain yang menuntut. Tidak seperti hidupku yang selalu dikontrol oleh ayah.

" Seung.." suara Chae menyadarkanku.

" Mereka tidak akan menggigitmu, Chae. Kau tenang saja.." aku duduk bersandar di dinding terowongan. Chae kelihatan tidak nyaman sekali dengan tempat ini. Aku menarik tangannya. " Bukankah kau mau mengobati lukaku?"

Dia duduk disampingku. " Tapi bukan di tempat seperti ini, Seung.." sahutnya gelisah.

" Kecilkan suaramu, Chae..kau bisa membangunkan mereka.." aku membungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku. " Sudah..kau obati saja lukaku.."

" Ne ~ " suaranya terdengar jengkel.

Dia mulai mengobati lukaku. Kadang-kadang aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. Dia sangat mempedulikanku. Apa karena aku lebih muda darinya? mungkin dia hanya menganggapku seperti seorang adik laki-laki. Tidak.. aku ingin dia memandangku sebagai namja. Karena entah mengapa sejak aku melihatnya sendirian di halte, aku ingin selalu melindunginya. aku selalu merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya meninggalkanku.

" Pelan-pelan, Chae..sakit tahu.." aku menahan tangannya yang sedang mengobati luka di wajahku.

" Suruh siapa kau berkelahi? Kau ingin jadi pahlawan..berkelahi melawan orang banyak..Aigoo..sudah kau diam saja.." Chae menempelkan plester di dahiku.

" Berkelahi itu hal yang wajar bagi namja seusiaku, Chae.." aku menatap ke langit-langit terowongan. Aku menghela napas. " Kau tahu kenapa aku memukul mereka?"

Chae menggelengkan kepalanya, " Memangnya kenapa, Seung?"

" Mereka menghinaku, Chae..mereka bilang aku hanya seorang pengecut yang selalu berlindung di bawah nama ayahku.." aku mendesah pelan, " apa kau juga menganggapku seperti itu, Chae?" aku menatapnya.

" Kau ini bicara apa, Seung? Kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu..aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti yang mereka katakan kepadamu..kau jangan pedulikan mereka..kau masih punya ibumu..kau masih punya teman-teman yang mempedulikanmu..kau masih punya aku.." aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Kenapa kau mempedulikanku, Chae? apa karena kau menganggapku lemah?" aku memandang matanya lekat-lekat.

" Kalau kau lemah, kau tidak akan berkelahi dengan banyak orang..dasar bodoh.." jawabnya ketus.

" Lalu kenapa, Chae?" aku menyerangnya lagi.

" Memangnya harus ada alasan untuk berbuat baik pada orang lain? Kau ini cerewet sekali..Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mempedulikanmu lagi, Seung.."

Aku terkesiap mendengar ucapannya.

" Kau jangan tidak mempedulikanku, Chae.." air mataku jatuh. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis di depan seorang gadis. Chae melihat air mataku. Sepertinya dia kaget kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis.

" Seung.." Chae menyentuh wajahku. " Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

" Kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Chae.." aku memeluknya. Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu, Chae..aku menangis..aku tidak peduli..Kau lihat Ayah..apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari anak sepertiku..yang hanya bisa menangis di depan seorang gadis.

" Seung.." Chae membalas pelukanku. Sepertinya dia juga menangis.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. " Babo..kenapa kau ikut menangis?"

" Ya~ siapa yang tidak menangis kalau melihatmu seperti ini..wajahmu penuh luka..tiba-tiba kau menangis.." sahutnya masih menangis.

" Berhenti menangis, Chae..apa kau mau aku yang membuatmu berhenti menagis?"

" Kau tidak akan bisa membuatku berhenti menangis, Seung..sejak aku kecil, jika menangis, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku..bahkan.."

Aku menciumnya.

" Berarti aku orang pertama yang bisa membuatmu berhenti menangis, Chae.." ucapku sebelum aku mencium bibirnya lagi. Kali ini dia membalas ciumanku. Aku menciumnya lama sekali.

" Seung..kau.." ucapnya saat aku melepaskan bibirku darinya.

" Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai namja, Chae.." aku mengusap air matanya. " Dan kau jangan pernah berpikiran untuk meninggalkanku..aku tidak sanggup, Chae..aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku.."

" Dasar bodoh..aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Seung..kau kira aku sanggup meninggalkanmu?" Chae mengambil sebungkus roti dan memberikannya padaku. " Makanlah..kau pasti lapar.."

Aku tersenyum. Apakah yang kurasakan saat ini adalah cinta? Entahlah..aku tidak tahu..

_Flashback End_

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

" Chae..apa kau bisa keluar membeli ini sebentar.." tanya Yujin menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Chaehyun. " Hyo An Onnie tidak masuk hari ini..jadi tidak ada yang pergi berbelanja..sedangkan aku, masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan.."

" Baiklah, Yu..aku yang akan pergi..kau tenang saja.." ucap Chaehyun.

" Gomawo, Chae..hati-hati ya.."

" Ne, Yu.." sahutnya, tersenyum.

" Minhwan ah.." panggil Seunghyun dari luar gerbang sekolah Minhwan.

" Seung? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba kesini?" Tanya Minhwan heran.

Walaupun mereka seumuran, tapi Seunghyun dan Minhwan tidak terlalu dekat. Minhwan selalu menomor satukan sekolahnya. Jadi dia paling jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Tapi dia selalu datang jika ada latihan.

" Senar gitarku ada yang putus. Apa kau mau menemaniku membelinya?" tanya Seunghyun.

" Hmmmm..baiklah..lagipula aku juga ingin melihat-lihat stick drum..kkaja.." ajak Minhwan. " Dimana motormu, Seung?" Minhwan melihat sekalilingnya, mencari Motor Seunghyun.

" Aku sedang tidak membawa motor..kita naik bus saja.." sahut Seunghyun tertawa.

Mereka menuju kearah halte terdekat. Sejak pertengkaran Seunghyun dan Jonghun, mereka hanya latihan berempat saja. Jonghun tidak pernah datang latihan lagi.

" Sebenarnya ada masalah apa kau dengan Jonghun Hyung, Seung.." Tanya Minhwan.

Seunghyun diam sejenak. " Hanya kebodohanku, Minhwan. Aku yang membuatnya marah."

" Kenapa kau tidak minta maaf saja padanya? Jonghun Hyung pasti akan memaafkanmu.." sahut Minhwan.

" Kurasa tidak semudah itu.." Seunghyun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menyesal telah membuat Jonghun marah. Tapi ego nya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta maaf pada Jonghun.

" Bus nya sudah datang, Seung..ayo naik.."

Chaehyun sudah selesai berbelanja bahan-bahan keperluan toko. sebelum kembali, dia memeriksa satu per satu barang yang sudah dibelinya.

" Sepertinya sudah kubeli semua.." ucapnya lega.

Dia berjalan ke arah halte terdekat sambil membawa belanjaannya. Barang-barang yang dibawanya memang cukup banyak sehingga dia kesulitan untuk membawanya.

Gago namyun ddaedatnun ge sarangibnida

Jago namyun ool geot gatun keudaeibnida

Narul apeuge haedo

Narul seulpeuge haedo

Keudae gatun saram eobsupnida

" Ne..Yu..wae geurae?"

"…"

" Aku sudah selesai membeli semua yang ada di kertas, Yu.."

"…"

" Aaahh ye..aku akan mampir sebentar kesana.."

"…"

" Gwaenchana Yu..lagipula aku melewatinya kan..mampir seben…"

BRUKK..

Chaehyun terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang. Barang-barang belanjaannya berserakan. Ponselnya juga jatuh.

" Aigoo..bagaimana ini?" kata Chaehyun panik, memunguti belanjaannya.

" Jwisonghamnida..maafkan temanku nona.." ucap Minhwan, membantu Chaehyun memunguti belanjaan gadis itu. " Chaehyun Noonna?" tanya Minhwan saat menyadari kalau gadis yang menabrak Seunghyun adalah Chaehyun.

Chaehyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Dia melihat Seunghyun berdiri di depannya. Namja itu tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

" Gwaenchanayo..Minhwan-sshi.." sahut Chaehyun, menahan air matanya.

" Kkaja..Minhwan..lagipula ini salahnya..dimana-mana orang berjalan itu menggunakan mata..mungkin dia terlalu asyik menerima telpon dari kekasihnya yang baru.." kata Seunghyun tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

" Apa yang kau katakana, Seung? Kau yang menabrak Chaehyun Noonna.." sahut Minhwan, masih membantu Chaehyun.

" Kita sedang terburu-buru..Hongki Hyung dan Jaejin Hyung sudah menunggu kita..jangan buang-buang waktu, Minhwan.." kata Seunghyun pada Minhwan.

Chaehyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. " Kau pergi saja Minhwan-sshi..terima kasih sudah membantuku.."

" Aniyo, Noonna.." Minhwan menoleh ke arah Seunghyun.." Kau pergi saja duluan, Seung..aku akan membantu Chaehyun Noonna.."

" Ya sudah terserah kau saja, Minhwan.." Seunghyun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" Aigoo..Aku tidak tahu ada apa dengan Seung akhir-akhir ini.." Minhwan membantu Chaehyun berdiri. " Kau mau kemana, Noonna?" tanya Minhwan.

" Aahhh..aku mau kembali ke toko.." jawabnya tersenyum. Kemudian Minhwan melihat darah di lutut Chaehyun.

" Lututmu berdarah, Noonna..apa kau yakin akan kembali ke toko dengan keadaan seperti itu..belanjaanmu juga banyak.." Minhwan mengambil salah satu kantong plastik di tangan Chaehyun.

" Gwaenchanayo..bukankah kalian akan latihan? Kau pergi saja Minhwan-sshi.." Chaehyun mengusap air matanya. Dia melihat ponselnya yang jatuh. Kemudian memungutnya.

" Aku akan mengantarmu, Noonna..kau jangan pedulikan kata-kata Seung tadi.." Minhwan membantu Chaehyun berjalan menuju halte bus.

" Gomawo, Minhwan-sshi.." ucapnya pelan.

Wonbin menghentikan mobilnya. Dia baru saja melihat Seunghyun yang sedang duduk di sisi jalan sambil minum minuman kaleng. Dia turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri Seunghyun.

" Song Seunghyun-sshi.." panggilnya.

Seunghyun menoleh ke arahnya, dia beranjak dari duduknya, berencana meninggalkan Wonbin, tapi Wonbin menahannya.

" Aku ingin berbicara denganmu.." kata Wonbin.

" Sayang sekali, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkanmu berbicara.." sahut Seunghyun.

Wonbin tertawa, " kau kekanak-kanakan sekali.."

" Terserah kau saja..aku tidak mau membuang waktuku..selamat tinggal.." Seunghyun beranjak meninggalkan Wonbin.

" Aku akan meminta Chae ikut bersamaku ke Jepang.." teriak Wonbin.

Seunghyun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh ke belakang. " Semoga kalian bahagia disana.." sahutnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Wonbin.

Memang benar..malam ini Wonbin akan meminta Chae untuk tinggal bersamanya di Jepang. Karena memang itulah tujuan utamanya datang kesini. Dia kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi menuju toko cokelat tempat Chahyun bekerja.

Sesampainya disana, dia melihat Yujin sedang mengobati lutut Chaehyun. Wonbin langsung menghampiri dua orang tersebut.

" Kenapa lututmu, Chae? kau jatuh?" tanya Wonbin panik.

" Oppa.." Chaehyun terkejut saat melihat Wonbin di depannya.

" Aku ke belakang dulu, Chae.." kata Yujin. Dia meninggalkan Wonbin dan Chaehyun.

" Ne, Yu.." Chaehyun tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

" Kau marah padaku, Chae?" tanya Wonbin pelan, dia duduk di samping Chaehyun.

" Aniyo..semuanya sudah terjadi, Oppa.." jawab Chaehyun pelan, menundukkan wajahnya.

" Mianhae Chaehyun-ah..aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui perasaanku selama ini..aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, Chae..aku.."

" Geumanhae, Oppa.." Chaehyun memotong kata-kata Wonbin. " Dari dulu perasaanku kepadamu tidak akan berubah, Oppa..aku sangat menyayangimu..karena aku menganggapmu sebagai Oppa..tidak lebih.."

Wonbin meraih tangan Chaehyun. " Beri aku kesempatan, Chae. Ikutlah aku ke Jepang."

Chaehyun terkejut mendengar kata-kata Wonbin. " Jepang? Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu, Oppa?"

" Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa disini, Chae. Aku ingin menjagamu..aku ingin selalu ada disisimu..maka dari itu, ikutlah aku ke Jepang..aku janji tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis.." Ucap Wonbin sungguh-sungguh, dia masih menggenggam tangan Chaehyun.

Chaehyun meneteskan airmatanya. Di satu sisi, dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. dia ingin lari, melupakan semua kenangannya dengan Seunghyun. Tapi dia belum siap meninggalkan namja itu. Karena dia tahu kalau dia masih sangat mencintainya.

" Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban sekarang, Oppa..perasaanku masih kacau.." jawab Chaehyun.

" Aku tidak akan memaksamu, Chae..karena yang paling penting bagiku adalah melihatmu bahagia..karena aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis..seperti saat ini.." Wonbin mengulurkan tangan, mengusap air mata Chaehyun.

" Oppa..aku.."

Wonbin memeluk gadis itu…" aku tahu kau masih tidak bisa meninggalkan namja itu, bukan? Apa yang kau harapkan dari dia, Chae..dia hanya bisa menyakitimu dan membuatmu menangis..aku yakin, kau pasti bisa melupakannya karena aku yang akan membuatmu melupakan namja itu.."

Chaehyun hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Wonbin.

" Kau akan ikut Wonbin ke Jepang, Chae?" tanya Yujin. " Mian..tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraanmu dengannya.."

Chaehyun diam saja..

" Entahlah, Yu..aku belum menjawab ajakan Wonbin Oppa.." jawab Chaehyun.

" Aku tidak akan mendukungmu atau melarangmu untuk pergi ke Jepang, Chae..aku menghormati apapun keputusanmu.." ucap Yujin yang sekarang menahan air matanya. " Tapi kau jangan melupakanku ya, Chae?"

Chaehyun langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. " Kau ini bicara apa, Yu? Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu..aku juga tidak tahu harus menerima tawaran Wonbin Oppa atau tidak, Yu.."

" Hanya kau sendiri yang tahu harus menjawabnya apa, Chae.." sahut Yujin.

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

Aku tidak tahu harus menerima ajakan Wonbin Oppa atau tidak. Kemudian aku teringat sikap Seunghyun kepadaku tadi siang. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya bersikap seperti itu lagi kepadaku. Hatiku sakit..apa aku memang harus ikut Wonbin Oppa ke Jepang? Mungkin hubunganku dengan Seunghyun sudah benar-benar berakhir. sekuat apapun aku mempertahankannya..akhirnya akan selalu seperti ini..

Aku mengambil ponselku..

" Yeoboseyo, Oppa…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Author PoV_

" Chae..Ajusshi itu menanyakan harga cokelat yang dibelinya..kenapa kau diam saja?" suara Yujin membuyarkan lamunannya.

" Jwisonghamnida, Ajusshi.." Chae meminta maaf pada laki-laki setengah baya tersebut.

" Gwaenchanayo, nona..kau kelihatannya sedang banyak pikiran?" Tanya Ajusshi itu dengan tersenyum.

" Aniyo, Ajusshi..semuanya 1500 Won.." ujar Chae, tersenyum.

" Ini, nona.." ujar Ajusshi itu menyerah beberapa lembar uang pada Chaehyun.

" Ne..Gamsa hamnida.." Chae membungkuk pada ajusshi itu..

Yujin memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Kemudian dia menghampirinya.

" Chae.." Yujin menyentuh bahunya. " Kau kenapa?"

" Aku akan ikut Wonbin Oppa ke Jepang, Yu" Jawab Chaehyun pelan. Dia tidak memandang Yujin.

" Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Seunghyun?" Tanya Yujin.

Chaehyun tidak tahu harus menjawabnya apa. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan untuk ikut dengan Wonbin. Walaupun sebenarnya dia masih sangat berat meninggalkan semuanya, tapi ia yakin keputusannya untuk ikut bersama Wonbin adalah yang paling benar.

" Aku tidak tahu, Yu..aku sudah lelah..jika aku terus disini, sama saja akan membuatku semakin sakit..lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.." jawab Chaehyun.

" Itu berarti kau akan meninggalkanku juga, Chae?" Yujin menahan air matanya.

" Kenapa kau berbicara seakan-akan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi..jarak Jepang dari sini tidak jauh, Yu.."

" Memangnya kapan kau akan pergi kesana?" Yujin mengusap air matanya.

" Minggu depan, Yu.." jawab Chae.

Yujin terkejut. " Minggu depan? Kau yakin? Kenapa cepat sekali, Chae?"

" Karena Wonbin Oppa harus kembali ke Jepang pada hari juga..jadi aku harus mengikutinya.." jawab Chaehyun.

Tiba-tiba Yujin menangis.

" Jika aku mendukung hubunganmu dengan Seunghyun dari dulu, pasti tidak akan seperti ini, Chae..mungkin kau tidak akan putus dengannya..dan kau akan tetap tinggal disini.." ujar Yujin yang kini terisak-isak.

" Apa yang kau maksud, Yu? Kenapa kau menyalahkan dirimu? Semuanya sudah terjadi..mungkin Tuhan memang sudah mengatur semuanya..kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..lagipula ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Yu.." Chaehyun menghibur sahabatnya itu.

_Andai saja kau tahu, Chae. Apa yang sudah aku katakan pada Seunghyun waktu itu. Kau pasti akan membenciku. Maafkan aku, Chae._

" Semoga saja kau bahagia disana, Chae..kau jangan pernah menangis lagi.."

Chaehyun tersenyum.." aku tidak bisa janji, Yu..kau tahu kalau aku ini cengeng..sepertinya Tuhan menciptakanku dengan air mata yang berlebihan.."

Yujin tertawa mendengar ucapan Chaehyun.." aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Chae.." Yujin memeluk sahabatnya itu.

" Kau kira aku tidak akan merindukanmu..dasar bodoh.." Chaehyun meneteskan air matanya.

" Seung..aku ingin bicara denganmu.." kata Hongki saat Seunghyun memasuki tempat latihan.

" Kau mau bicara apa, Hyung?" sahut Seunghyun.

" Kompetisi kurang beberapa hari lagi..aku sudah bicara dengan Jonghun..dia sudah tidak marah padamu lagi..tapi aku sarankan kau minta maaf padanya..karena memang kau yang bersalah padanya.." ujar Hongki.

" Terima kasih, Hyung.." Seunghyun mengambil gitarnya.

" Nanti malam dia akan kemari..sebaiknya kita mulai latihan dulu..bukankah tiap tim harus menyanyikan dua lagu?" Tanya Hongki.

" Aku sudah menciptakan satu lagu lagi, Hyung.." Jaejin menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Hongki.

" Baiklah..ayo kita mulai latihan.." ajak Hongki pada yang lainnya.

Ponsel Jaejin berbunyi. " Aku angkat dulu ya, Hyung?" Jaejin menuju pintu.

" Ne..wae geurae, Noonna?" Jaejin menjawab telpon dari Yujin.

"…"

" Kesini? Mau apa kau kau kesini, Noonna?" Tanya Jaejin heran.

"…"

" Jangan-jangan kau rindu padaku, ya?" Jaejin terkekeh.

"…"

" Kau jangan berteriak, Noonna..telingaku bisa pecah.." Jaejin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

" …"

" Seunghyun? kenapa dengan dia?"

"…"

" Apa? Kau yakin, Noonna? Baiklah aku akan menunggumu disini..jangan lupa bawa cokelat ya, karena aku pasti kelaparan setelah latihan.."

"…"

" Ne.." Jaejin menutup telponnya. Kemudian kembali latihan bersama yang lainnya.

Yujin tidak memberitahu Chaehyun kalau ia akan pergi ke tempat latihan Seunghyun. Sebenarnya dia masih tidak ingin kalau sahabatnya itu pergi ke Jepang. Maka dari itu dia ingin mengatakan pada Seunghyun bahwa semua yang dikatakannya waktu itu adalah bohong. Mungkin kalau Seunghyun tahu kalau semuanya hanya salah paham, dia bisa meminta Chaehyun untuk tetap tinggal disini. Karena dia belum siap kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

Saat sampai di depan tempat latihan Seunghyun, dia masih ragu untuk masuk. Dia mengambil ponselnya, berniat menelpon Jaejin dulu.

" Permisi nona..sedang apa kau disini?" Yujin terkejut mendengar suara seorang namja di belakangnya.

" Aaahh..aku ingin menemui Lee Jaejin.." ucapnya pada Jonghun.

" Jaejin? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu? Aigoo..bukankah kau teman Chaehyun?" tanya Jonghun.

" Ne..kau benar..sebenarnya aku ingin menemui Seunghyun.." kata Yujin.." bukankah kau juga salah satu diantara mereka? Kenapa kau tidak ikut latihan?" Tanya Yujin penasaran.

Jonghun tersenyum, " namaku Jonghun..Choi Jonghun.." dia mengulurkan tangannya.

" Hyung..sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja?" tiba-tiba Jaejin muncul dengan wajah yang kurang mengenakkan.

" Nona ini ingin bertemu denganmu, Jin.." Jonghun tertawa. " Benar begitu kan, nona? Maaf namamu siapa, nona?" tanya Jonghun, tersenyum pada Yujin.

" Nggg..Yujin..Choi Yujin.." jawab Yujin, agak canggung.

Jaejin menghampiri Yujin, kemudian meraih tangannya. " Kkaja, Noonna..kau kesini untuk bertemu denganku, kan.." Jaejin memandang Jonghun dengan tatapan awas-jika-kau-berani-melirik-Yujin Noonna..

Jonghun tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejin.

Saranghae baby baby baby love

Honey honey honey love..

Jonghun mengambil ponselnya dari saku. " Ne.."

Seunghyun sedang mamainkan gitarnya saat Jaejin dan Yujin masuk. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Yujin. " Kau..mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Seunghyun ketus.

" Kau sopanlah sedikit, Seung..Yujin Noonna ingin berbicara denganmu.." sahut Jaejin.

" Denganku? Kurasa aku tidak mempunyai urusan apapun dengannya.." Seunghyun meletakkan gitarnya, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

" Chae akan pergi ke Jepang.." ujar Yujin.

" Apa? Chaehyun Noonna akan pergi ke Jepang?" sela Jaejin dengan wajah penasaran.

Sontak saja, Hongki langsung mengajak Jaejin dan Minhwan meninggalkan Yujin dan Seunghyun.

" Bukankah memang itu yang diinginkannya? Lalu kenapa kau repot-repot kesini hanya untuk memberitahuku hal itu? Apa kau ingin menertawaiku, ya?" tanya Seunghyun.

Yujin menahan air matanya. " Mianhae Seunghyun-sshi..waktu itu aku membohongimu..Chae tidak menginap di rumah Wonbin..yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah di pingsan saat menunggumu..dan Wonbin membawanya pulang ke rumahnya."

" Pingsan? Lalu kenapa kau membohongiku?" bentak Seunghyun.

Yujin menangis. " Aku tidak pernah menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Chae..tapi Chae terus saja bilang padaku kalau ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, karena dia sangat mencintaimu.."

" Tapi aku melihat laki-laki brengsek itu mencium Chae.." ujarnya, masih menahan emosi.

" Wonbin memang mencintai Chae..tapi yakinlah, Chae hanya mencintaimu..dia tidak sanggup melihatmu memperlakukannya seperti akhir-akhir ini..tapi dia selalu membelamu di depanku.." sahut Yujin, masih menangis. " Aku tidak ingin dia pergi ke Jepang..karena aku tahu kalau dia juga tidak ingin pergi kesana.."

Seunghyun hanya diam saja mendengarkan perkataan Yujin. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

" Kau tunggu apa lagi, Seung?" tanya Jonghun, yang tiba-tiba ada disana. " apa kau menunggu sampai Chaehyun benar-benar meninggalkanmu.."

Seunghyun menoleh ke arah Jonghun. " Hyung.."

" Mian..aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaran kalian.." sahut Jonghun tenang, " Kau beruntung mempunyai kekasih seperti Chaehyun..tidak ada yang lebih tahu tentang wanita seperti aku, Seung.,jika kau masih waras, cepat kau halangi dia pergi bersama laki-laki itu.."

" Tapi..Hyung.." Seunghyun masih bingung. Dirinya tahu kalau dia juga masih sangat mencintai gadis itu. Tapi kenyataan yang ia lihat akhir-akhir ini mengalahkan perasaan cintanya. Dia marah saat Yujin memberitahunya bahwa Chaehyun menginap di rumah Wonbin. Apalagi saat laki-laki itu mencium Chaehyun. Rasanya seperti kau ingin membunuh laki-laki itu.

Tapi pernahkah ia mendengarkan penjelasan dari Chaehyun? Tidak pernah..karena seperti sebelumnya, dia takut..dia takut mendengarkan penjelasan Chaehyun..dia takut gadis itu lebih memilih laki-laki itu..

Seunghyun pergi meninggalkan Jonghun dan Yujin yang sedang menangis. Kemudian Jonghun pergi mengikutinya.

Hongki melihat Seunghyun berlari melewatinya. saat melihat Jonghun juga ikut berlari di belakang Seunghyun, dia menahan Jonghun. " Kau mau kemana, Jong?"

" Tentu saja mengikuti Seunghyun..apa kau mau dia berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak.." ujar Jonghun, sebelum ia juga meninggalkan mereka.

Jaejin menghampiri Yujin yang sedang menangis. " Kenapa kau menangis, Noonna? apa Seunghyun memukulmu?" tanya Jaejin khawatir.

" Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Yujin-sshi?" tanya Hongki.

" Gwaenchanayo..aku hanya berusaha menghilangkan kesalahpahaman antar Seunghyun dan Chaehyun.." jawab Yujin yang masih saja terus menangis.

" Kasihan Chaehyun Noonna.." ucap Minhwan. " Apa benar dia akan pergi ke Jepang?"

" Semoga anak itu bisa menyelesaikan urusannya.." ujar Hongki. " Kkaja, Minhwan..ini sudah malam..ayo kita pulang.." ajak Hongki. " Kau tidak pulang, Jin?" Hongki menoleh kearah Jaejin yang sedang berusaha membuat Yujin berhenti menangis.

" Kalian pulang duluan saja..seperti aku masih ada urusan.." jawab Jaejin, menunjuk Yujin.

" Baiklah..kami pulang dulu.." sahut Hongki sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. Minhwan mengikuti Hongki keluar.

" Noonna..sampai kapan kau akan menangis terus?" tanya Jaejin.

" Ini salahku, Jaejin ah..kalau saja aku tidak berbohong pada Seunghyun waktu itu..pasti hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja..Chae tidak akan ikut Wonbin ke Jepang.." jawab Yujin.

" Kau tidak sepenuhnya salah, Noonna..Seung saja yang tidak mempercayai kekasihnya sendiri. Kalau itu aku, aku pasti akan selalu mempercayai kekasihku..jadi berhentilah menangis, Noonna.." Jaejin membelai punggung Yujin.

" Omong kosong..kau pasti juga akan bersikap seperti Seunghyun jika kekasihmu dicium oleh laki-laki lain.." sahut Yujin.

" Aniyo..pastinya aku tidak akan sebodoh Seunghyun..yang pertama kali kulakukan pasti membunuh laki-laki yang berani mencium kekasihku itu..dengan begitu selesai kan masalahnya?" ujar Jaejin terkekeh.

" Jawabanmu itu tidak masuk akal tahu.." Yujin berhenti menagis, " bagaimana bisa kau membunuh orang hanya karena dia mencium kekasihmu.." kemudian dia tersenyum.

" Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga, Noonna.." Jaejin tersenyum, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yujin secara tiba-tiba.

PLAAKK..

" Ya~ Lee Jaejin..kau mau apa?" teriak Yujin.

Jaejin mengusap pipinya sambil menahan rasa sakit. " Kau ini kenapa, Noonna? Kenapa tiba-tiba menamparku? Bulu matamu ada yang jatuh..aku hanya ingin mengambilnya."

Yujin terlihat salah tingkah. " Aaaahh..aniyo..kukira kau.." jawab Yujin terbata-bata.

" Kau kira aku akan menciummu, bukan?" tanya Jaejin. " Aigoo..sekarang pipiku jadi merah..kau membuatku jadi tidak tampan lagi, Noonna.."

" Itu salahmu..kau tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahmu padaku.." kata Yujin kesal. " Bukankah sebelumnya kau memang tidak tampan.." Yujin mengeluarkan sekotak cokelat yang dibawanya." Makanlah ini..anggap saja itu hadiah permintaan maafku karena sudah menamparmu."

" Tidak semudah itu aku memaafkanmu, Noonna.." Jaejin tersenyum licik.

" Sudah kau makan saja..jangan banyak bicara.." Yujin menyodorkan sepotong cokelat ke mulut Jaejin.

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

" Gomawoyo, Oppa..karena kau sudah mengantarku pulang.." aku, bersiap-siap turun dari mobil Wonbin Oppa.

" Aniyo, Chae..aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu..kau sudah mau ikut denganku ke Jepang..kau tahu, aku bahagia sekali, Chae.." Wonbin Oppa menyentuh tanganku, secara refleks aku menarik tanganku.

" Sudah malam, Oppa..aku pulang dulu.." aku turun dari mobilnya.

" Besok kau tidak menjaga toko, bukan? aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum kita pergi ke Jepang.." ujar Wonbin Oppa dar dalam mobil.

" Ne, Oppa.." jawabku pelan. " Kau hati-hati, Oppa.." aku melambaikan tangan ke arah Wonbin Oppa.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bersikap seperti itu pada Wonbin Oppa. Tapi aku lelah sekal. Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah menenangkan pikiranku. Saat tiba di depan rumah, aku tidak mempercayai apa yang kulihat. Dia berdiri di depan rumahku, dengan wajah menunduk. Dia terlihat kacau sekali.

" Chae.." ujarnya, saat dia menyadari kehadiranku.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Seung?" tanyaku padanya.

" Kau akan pergi dengannnya?" dia menghampiriku.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya. Karena jika aku melihat wajahnya, terutama matanya, pasti aku akan langsung menangis.

" Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi, bukan?" aku mencoba menghindarinya. " Bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan, Seung? Kau tidak mau mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan.."

" Kau jangan ikut dengannya, Chae.." dia menyentuh tanganku, tapi aku menepisnya.

" Sudah terlambat, Seung.." Aku menahan air mataku. " Kau pulanglah saja..jangan pernah menemuiku lagi.."

" Chae..maafkan aku..kau jangan pergi.." dia masih berusaha mendekatiku. " Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, Chae..aku mencintaimu.."

" Sudah cukup, Seung.." aku menutup telingaku. " Aku tidak mau mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu lagi.." akhirnya air mataku jatuh juga.

" Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku, Chae.." dia menyentuh wajahku.

Aku menangis..aku memang masih sangat mencintainya..tapi hal itu tidak akan merubah semuanya..

" Jangan pergi, Chae.." dia menggenggam tanganku.

" Aku harus pergi, Seung..aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Wonbin Oppa.." aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya. " Mungkin kita memang harus mengakhiri semuanya..aku lelah, Seung.."

" Jadi kau akan tetap pergi dengannya?" dia menahan tanganku.

" Aku tidak punya pilihan, Seung.." ucapku pelan. " Kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, karena akan membuat semuanya terasa berat.." ujarku, sebelum aku meninggalkannnya.

_PoV End_

_Seunghyun PoV_

Aku melihatnya masuk kedalam rumahnya..entah kenapa aku tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini..aku merasa jika aku pergi dari sini, aku tidak akan bisa menemuinya lagi..

Benar yang dikatakan Chae..semuanya sudah terlambat..aku sudah terlalu menyakitinya..

Maafkan aku, Chae..

Tak terasa air mataku jatuh. Jatuh bersama hujan yang tiba-tiba turun..aku masih tidak meninggalkan tempat ini satu langkahpun..tidak peduli hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur tubuhku..

Tiba-tiba ada yang memayungiku..

" Hyung.." ternyata Jonghun Hyung.

" Bodoh..kau ini seorang namja, Seung..kau tidak pantas menangis untuk seorang yeoja.." ucapnya.

" Maafkan kata-kataku waktu itu, Hyung.." aku menunduk.

" Sudahlah..aku sudah melupakannya..kkaja.." ajak Jonghun Hyung.

Aku tidak beranjak dari tempatku berdiri..

" Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana, Seung?" teriak Jonghun Hyung.

Aku melihat kearah pintu rumah Chae..sebenarnya aku masih sedikit berharap dia keluar dan menghampiriku..tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin..aku beranjak mengikuti Jonghun Hyung..

" Kau dari mana, Seung?" Tanya ayah saat aku melewati ruang tamu.

" Seperti biasanya Ayah..aku baru saja selesai latihan..kompetisi sudah tinggal beberapa hari lagi, bukan?" jawabku.

" Kau dan teman-temanmu itu sudah siap menghadapi kompetisi itu rupanya.." dia tersenyum mengejek. " kau tidak lupa janjimu kan, Seung?"

" Tentu saja tidak, Ayah.." aku memandangnya.

" Baguslah..karena aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya..termasuk pengobatan ibumu..jika kau tidak berhasil memperoleh juara pertama..kau akan langsung pindah ke London bersama ibumu.." ujarnya, kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau aku tidak akan berhasil mendapatkan juara pertama, Ayah?"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menoleh padaku. " Karena aku Ayahmu, Seung." Sahutnya sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

Huh..kau selalu saja meremehkanku, Ayah..lihat saja, aku akan mendapatkan juara pertama..kau lihat saja, Ayah..

Aku masuk kedalam kamar tempat ibuku terbaring disana..aku menghampiri ibuku..kemudian aku meraih tangannya..

" Chae akan meninggalkanku, Ibu.." aku duduk disamping ranjang tempat ibuku terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. " Iacetu karena kebodahanku..aku selalu menyakitinya.." air mataku jatuh.

" Kenapa kau tetap saja tidak mau membuka matamu, Ibu?" aku menggenggam tangannya. " apa kau juga berniat meninggalkanku? Sama seperti Chae.." air mataku tidak berhenti mengalir.

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

Hari ini Wonbin berniat mengajak Chaehyun ke toko buku. Dia tahu kalau gadis itu sangat senang membaca buku. Maka dari itu dia ingin membelikan Chaehyun beberapa buku sebelum pergi ke Jepang. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Wonbin membukakan pintu untuk Chaehyun.

" Kau masih senang membaca buku kan, Chae?" Tanya Wonbin padanya.

Chaehyun hanya mengangguk pelan saja. Gadis itu tampak tidak bersemangat.

" Kau ambil saja yang kau suka, Chae. Aku akan kesana dulu.." Wonbin menunjuk rak-rak buku tentang fotografi.

" Ne, Oppa.." Sahutnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Wonbin.

Chaehyun berjalan menuju rak-rak buku tentang musik. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu ingin membeli buku tentang apa, karena pikirannya sedang tidak ada disini. Dia teringat saat Seunghyun membawanya ke perpustakaan. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku dengan gambar gitar di sampul depannya. Dia mengambil buku itu.

" Kau sudah menemukan apa yang ingin kau beli, Chae?" tanya Wonbin yang membawa beberapa buah buku di tangannya. " kau yakin hanya itu yang ingin kau beli?"

" Ne, Oppa..hanya ini saja.." sahutnya pelan.

Wonbin melihat sekilas sampul depan buku yang dibawa Chaehyun. Kemudian tersenyum.

" Kau sudah lapar kan, Chae? ayo kita makan.." Wonbin meraih tangan Chaehyun, tapi gadis itu menarik tangannya.

" Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, Oppa.." ujarnya, kemudian meninggalkan Wonbin.

_Mianhae, Oppa..aku belum bisa menganggapmu seperti Seunghyun..karena aku masih tidak ingin mengganti posisinya dengan siapapun di hatiku…_

Chaehyun menangis tanpa suara di dalam toilet..

" Seunghyun belum datang?" Tanya Hongki saat dia masuk ke tempat latihan. Jonghun mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Belum, Hyung…" jawab Minhwan yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya.

" Kudengar dari Hongki, kita harus menyanyikan dua lagu untuk kompetisi besok.." Jonghun mengambil gitarnya.

" Benar, Hyung..aku sudah menyerahkan lagu ciptaanku untuk dinyanyikan sebagai lagu kedua.." sahut Jaejin.

Hongki menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Jonghun. Jonghun tersenyum membaca lirik lagu yang diciptakan Jaejin tersebut.

" Maaf aku terlambat.." kata Seunghyun yang baru saja datang.

" Aku mau lagu ini Seunghyun yang menyanyikannya.." ucap Jonghun tiba-tiba..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

" Aku mau lagu ini Seunghyun yang menyanyikannya.." ucap Jonghun tiba-tiba..

Semua orang yang ada disana memandang Jonghun dengan wajah kaget, kecuali Hongki. Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jonghun.

" Apa? Kau yakin, Hyung?" tanya Seunghyun, wajahnya tidak kalah kaget.

" Kenapa tidak Hongki Hyung saja yang menyanyikannya, Hyung?" Jaejin menoleh ke arah Jonghun.

" Yang dikatakan Jaejin Hyung benar..kenapa tidak Hongki Hyung saja.." sahut Seunghyun.

" Aku setuju dengan usul Jong..sebenarnya aku juga berpikiran sama sepertinya.." ujar Hongki.

" Aku sudah bosan mendengar suara Hongki bernyanyi.." ejek Jonghun.

Hongki melemparkan jaketnya kearah Jonghun. " Siapa yang menyuruhmu mendengarkanku bernyanyi.."

" Hyung..kalian tidak sedang bercanda, bukan?" Seunghyun masih tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Hongki dan Jonghun.

" Kau ini cerewet sekali..kau hanya perlu menyanyi, Seung..tidak susah, bukan?" Jonghun menyerahkan kertas yang berisi lagu ciptaan Jaejin pada Seunghyun.

Jaejin menghampiri Seunghyun. " nyanyikan dengan baik, Seung..itu lagu ciptaanku.."

Seunghyun membaca lirik lagu ciptaan Jaejin. Kemudian dia mendesah pelan. " Baiklah..aku akan berusaha menyanyikan lagu ini dengan bagus.."

Mereka berlima memulai latihan yang seperti biasanya dibuka dengan suara tabuhan drum Minhwan.

" Kau sudah benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Chae?" tanya Yujin. Dia sedang berada di rumah Chaehyun, membatunya mengepak barang karena besok Chaehyun akan pergi bersama Wonbin ke Jepang.

" Tentu saja, Yu.." jawab Chaehyun yang sedang mengeluarkan isi lemari pakaiannya.

" Kau tahu kalau besok adalah kompetisi band yang diikuti Seunghyun dan teman-temannya berlangsung?" tanya Yujin.

Chaehyun mengangguk. " Iya..aku tahu, Yu..tapi aku harus pergi.." Chaehyun merapikan semua pakaiannya dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam koper.

" Setidaknya kau bisa datang sebentar untuk memberinya dukungan..bukankah kompetisi ini juga menentukan masa depannya?" Yujin membantu Chaehyun menutup kopernya.

Chaehyun diam saja. dia tahu jika band Seunghyun gagal memperoleh juara pertama, Seunghyun akan belajar ke luar negeri. Tapi semua itu sudah tidak mempengaruhinya lagi. Karena ternyata dia yang harus meninggalkan Seunghyun.

" Aku tidak bisa, Yu.." sahutnya pelan. " Aku berusaha tidak menemuinya..karena jika aku menemuinya, aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya, Yu."

" Kenapa kau ingin melupakannya, Chae? kau masih sangat mencintainya, bukan?" tanya Yujin.

" Aku tidak tahu, Yu..aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Wonbin Oppa..dia sangat baik padaku..aku tidak tega padanya.." jawab Chaehyun.

" Apa kau bisa mencintainya?" pertanyaan Yujin membuat Chaehyun diam. Karena dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa mencintai Wonbin.

" Aku akan berusaha mencintai Wonbin Oppa, Yu.." jawab Chaehyun.

Yujin hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar jawaban Chaehyun. " Baiklah kalau begitu, Chae..besok band Seunghyun tampil pukul 6 sore..kompetisinya diadakan di Namsan.."

Chaehyun berusaha tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Yujin..karena ia tahu, ia tidak mungkin bisa datang..

" Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Hongki pada yang lainnya.

Seunghyun sedang menyetel senar-senar gitarnya. Minhwan, seperti biasanya, dia sedang membaca buku. Jonghun terlihat tenang-tenang saja. sedangkan Jaejin, dari tadi dia melihat ponselnya.

" Kau sedang menunggu telpon dari siapa, Jin? Tanya Hongki.

" Aaahh..Yujin Noonna..dia bilang akan kesini..tapi dia mau mengantar Chaehyun Noonna du…"

" Ayo berangkat..ini sudah hampir waktunya.." Jonghun memotong kata-kata Jaejin.

" Tenang saja, Hyung..aku tidak apa-apa.." sahut Seunghyun, tersenyum.

" Baiklah.." sela Hongki. " ini adalah kompetisi pertama yang kita ikuti..maka dari itu, kita harus berusaha semampu kita untuk memenangkan kompetisi ini.."

Mereka membereskan segala sesuatu yang akan dibawa. Kemudian keluar menuju mobil Jonghun.

" Aku akan merindukanmu, Chae.." kata Yujin sambil memeluk Chaehyun. " Jam berapa Wonbin menjemputmu?" Yujin melepas pelukannya.

" Sebentar lagi, Yu.." sahut Chaehyun mengusap air matanya.

" Kau yakin tidak mau melihat Seunghyun?" tanya Yujin.

Chaehyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. " Wonbin Oppa sudah datang, Yu.." ujarnya, menunjuk Wonbin yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya.

" Kau sudah siap, Chae?" tanya Wonbin.

Chaehyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Di wajahnya tidak senyum sama sekali.

" Annyeong Haseyo, Yujin-sshi.." Wonbin menyapa Yujin.

Yujin hanya tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. " Kau jaga baik-baik sahabatku ini, Wonbin-sshi.."

" Aku pergi dulu, Yu.." Chaehyun memeluk Yujin lagi.

" Jangan lupa menelponku jika kau sudah sampai disana, Chae.." sahut Yujin, masih memeluk Chaehyun.

Chaehyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mengikuti Wonbin, masuk ke mobilnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke bandara, Chaehyun hanya diam saja. dia hanya menatap keluar jendela mobil.

" Chae.." panggil Wonbin. Tapi sepertinya Chaehyun tidak mendengarkannya. Kemudian Wonbin menyentuh tangannya dan membuat gadis itu tersentak.

" Oppa.." ujarnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

Wonbin tersenyum. " Kau menangis lagi, Chae?" tanya Wonbin lembut.

Chaehyun diam saja. dia tidak berani melihat Wonbin. Karena ia tidak ingin Wonbin melihatnya menangis.

" Kau ingin menemuinya, bukan?" Wonbin menghentikan mobilnya.

" Aniyo, Oppa..kenapa kau menghentikan mobilnya, Oppa? Bukankah kita harus cepat-cepat ke bandara?" tanya Chaehyun.

" Aku tidak ingin melihatmu yang seperti ini, Chae. yang ingin kulihat adalah dirimu yang selalu tersenyum." Ujar Wonbin.

Air mata Chaehyun kembali mengalir. " Oppa..mianhae..aku.."

" Aku akan mengantarmu kesana..selesaikan dulu semuanya, Chae.." Wonbin kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya, kemudian berbalik arah menuju Namsan.

" Kau tenanglah sedikit, Jin.." Jonghun menepuk pundak Jaejin yang terlihat gugup.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Hyung? Ini pertama kalinya kita mengikuti kompetisi.." Jaejin terus menerus melihat ke layar ponselnya.

Jonghun hanya tertawa. Diantara mereka berlima, sepertinya memang hanya dia yang paling tenang. Kemudian dia meghampiri Seunghyun yang dari tadi hanya diam saja. dia tahu kalau Seunghyun sedang memikirkan kepergian Chaehyun ke Jepang.

" Ya~ kau jangan diam saja, Seung..apa kau sudah sudah siap untuk sesi solo mu di lagu kedua nanti?" tanya Jonghun sambil terkekeh.

" Aku akan berusaha semampuku, Hyung.." jawab Seunghyun.

" Kau pasti bisa menyanyikannya dengan bagus, Seung.." sahut Hongki.

" Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu, Seung..aku menciptakan lagu ini dengan segenap perasaanku.." Jaejin terkekeh.

Seunghyun tertawa mendengarkan perkataan Jaejin.

" Simpanlah bukumu itu, Minhwan..apa kau akan tampil dengan membawa bukumu itu?" tanya Jaejin.

Minhwan memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas. " Baiklah, Hyung.." ujarnya.

" Sebentar lagi giliran kita..ayo kita keluar..kalian sudah siap, bukan?" tanya Hongki pada yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba Yujin datang dengan terburu-buru. " Untunglah kalian masih belum tampil.."

Wajah Jaejin seketika berubah senang. " Setidaknya kau bisa mengurangi kegugupanku, Noonna.." ujarnya mendekati Yujin.

" Pikirkan saja kompetisi ini..jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam.." kata Yujin.

Yujin melihat kearah Seunghyun. Namja itu tampak diam. Dia tidak berani menyebut nama Chaehyun. Dia takut hal itu akan mempengaruhinya.

Mereka berlima naik ke panggung saat nama band mereka dipanggil. Seunghyun melihat ayahnya duduk di kursi paling depan. Ayahnya tersenyum. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa arti dari senyuman ayahnya itu. Matanya menjelajahi semua penonton. Dia masih berharap kalau diantara penonton tersebut ada gadis yang sangat dicintainya yang sedang berdiri dan tersenyum padanya.

Setelah mereka siap di posisi masing-masing, mereka mulai menampilkan lagu pertama.

I met you at the end of a shadowy life, and devoted my everything to you Loving you with even every breath, I devoted even my soul to you

The me who loved you more than me, the me who knew nothing but you With you telling me to forget, what am I supposed to do?

To me who loved you more than me, to me who only loved you

Couldn't you return to me again?

If it's because I loved you as if crazy, you may take everything I have If it's because I loved you enough to die, you may take my entire life with you

The me who loved you more than me, the me who knew nothing but you With you telling me to forget, what am I supposed to do?

To me who loved you more than me, to me who only loved you

Couldn't you return to me again?

Rap)uh I was frequently crushed and crushed by love

So I constantly offered things in the face of such a love

I haven't once dreamt of a new love

If this is love I'm afraid, I always took one step by step away

But only you, who soaked the me who was parched by love

Only you, who lit up the shadowy road before me

Only you, an elixir of life just for me, you are my own lamp

My boo, you are my life's everything, I want you back

I love, you. I love you, come back to me

Sky, can you hear my words

The you who I loved like fate, the you who I loved more than the world With you telling me to forget, what am I supposed to do?

The me who loved you like fate, even if I must only throw you away Remember the me who's only loving you

The me who loved you more than me, the me who knew nothing but you With you telling me to forget, what am I supposed to do?

To me who loved you more than me, to me who only loved you

Couldn't you return to me again?

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar saat lagu pertama berakhir.

" Lagu kedua kami akan dinyanyikan oleh Song Seunghyun-sshi.." ujar Hongki, menunjuk Seunghyun.

Seunghyun melepaskan gitarnya, menyerahkannya pada Hongki. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis. Gadis itu berdiri di barisan paling belakang penonton.

" Lagu ini untuk semua orang yang aku sayangi..mian..aku tidak bisa membuat kalian bangga padaku.." dia melihat ayahnya. " Mian..aku selalu menyakiti perasaan kalian.." dia melihat Chaehyun. " aku hanya ingin kalian tahu..kalau aku sangat mencintai kalian.."

Seunghyun tidak melepaskan tatapan matanya pada mulai bernyanyi.

The you I love, is leaving me

Though I haven't yet said a word in my defense

The you I love, says she wants to be happy

I haven't been able to say a word in pleading

Always, looking at your sad expression

I neglected you under the pretense of being busy

Because I was a wretched fool

I didn't know then

Because I didn't know how to love

Because I didn't know how to hold you warmly

That a soft heart

Would collapse and fall, I didn't know

And without thinking, I turned away from you

I didn't know then

Because I didn't know how to love

I came to leave you alone

Even saying sorry seems awkward

So I've passed you by again, pretending not to know

Even if you meet someone else,

He'll probably be better than me

Because of this, I'm sending you away

Even if I meet someone else,

It'll never be you

Because of this, I can't erase you

All that's left is a sorry heart

All I have left to say is goodbye

Even though my heart knows

I didn't know then

Because I didn't know how to love

Because I didn't know how to hold you warmly

That a soft heart

Would collapse and fall, I didn't know

And without thinking, I turned away from you

I didn't know then

Because I didn't know how to love

I came to leave you alone

Even saying sorry seems awkward

So I've passed you by again, pretending not to know

Even though I know now

Even though I know how to love

The person whom I wish to love isn't here

A love that has given only tears

I hope everyone will forget and be happy at all costs

Everyday, while crying, all I do is pray

That in my next life, I won't have a young love

When I really understand love,

If I meet you then, I'll take you into my arms

So that we'll only have happy dreams

Even though now, I'm sending you away..

Air mata Seunghyun jatuh bersama dengan berakhirnya lagu yang ia nyanyikan. Suara tepukan tangan terdengar lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Saat ia melihat tempat Chaehyun berdiri tadi, gadis itu tidak ada. Tanpa memikirkan juri dan para penonton di depannya, ia langsung turun dari panggung. Ia berlari melewati ayahnya dan para penonton yang melihatnya dengan wajah ingin tahu.

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

Aku melihatnya berdiri diatas diatas panggung..aku tidak sanggup menahan air mataku saat dia mengatakan kata-kata itu..sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pergi dari sini..

Aku pergi melewati beberapa penonton yang sepertinya heran karena melihatku menangis. Aku menuju tempat dimana Wonbin Oppa menungguku dengan mobilnya..tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku..

" Kau jangan pergi, Chae.." dia memelukku. " kau jangan tinggalkan aku.."

" Lepaskan aku, Seung..aku harus pergi.." aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. " Wonbin Oppa sudah menungguku.."

" Tidak, Chae..aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.." dia menangis, aku bisa merasakan air matanya yang jatuh mengenai pakaianku. " maafkan aku, Chae..aku selalu menyakitimu..aku terlalu cemburu..aku tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan darimu..aku takut, Chae..aku takut kau akan memilih laki-laki itu..karena sepertinya dia memang lebih baik dariku.." dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

" Bodoh.." aku membalas pelukannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya. " Aku merindukanmu, Chae.." dia menyentuh kedua sisi wajahku. " Kau sudah berjanji padaku tidak akan pergi kemana-kemana..jadi kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku.." aku hanya menangis mendengarkan kata-katanya.

" Kau yang membuatku berpikiran untuk meninggalkanmu..kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku..aku tidak sanggup melihatmu memperlakukanku seperti waktu itu, Seung.." ujarku padanya.

Dia memelukku lagi. " Aku memang bodoh, Chae..aku bodoh karena tidak mempercayaimu..aku terlalu emosi saat melihat laki-laki itu menciummu.."

" Kau memang bodoh, Seung.." jawabku, sambil terisak-isak di pelukannya.

" Jadi, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, bukan?" dia menghapus air mataku.

" Kau harus membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi bersama Wonbin Oppa..bukankah kau selalu bisa menghentikanku.."

Dia membungkamku dengan bibirnya. Saat itu juga aku merasa kalau aku sangat merindukannya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan membalas ciumannya. Kami berciuman seakan-akan hari esok tidak akan pernah datang.

" Aku memang selalu bisa, Chae.." ujarnya pelan di sela-sela ciumannya. Kemudian dia menciumku lagi.

_PoV End_

_Wonbin PoV_

Apa aku menyesal telah membawanya ke tempat ini?

Jadi seperti ini rasanya jika kau patah hati..melihat gadis yang kau cintai sedang berciuman dengan namja lain..dan pastinya dengan namja yang juga sangat dia cintai..

Mungkin aku memang harus merelakan Chae dengan namja itu..karena bagaimanapun aku harus bisa menerima bahwa namja yang dicintainya bukan aku..iya benar..bukan aku..

Selamat tinggal, Chae..aku yakin kau pasti lebih bahagia jika tetap bersama namja itu..

Aku menyalakan mesin mobilku dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua..

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

" Kau tidak kembali ke teman-temanmu..pasti mereka mencarimu, Seung.." tanya Chaehyun.

" Jangan pedulikan mereka, Chae..aku masih ingin disini bersamamu.." jawabnya.

" Bukankah sebentar lagi pengumuman pemenangnya..kau harus kesana, Seung..aku akan menemui Wonbin Oppa dulu.." Chaehyun membalikkan badannya tapi Seunghyun menahannya.

" Aku akan ikut denganmu, Chae.." Seunghyun menggenggam tangannya. " Kau kira aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah kau berniat akan meninggalkanku ke Jepang.."

" Aigoo..aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Seung..aku hanya ingin menemui Wonbin Oppa sebelum dia kembali ke Jepang.." sahut Chaehyun.

Seunghyun tidak menghiraukan perkataan Chaehyun. Dia masih saja menggenggam tangan gadis itu. " Dia menunggumu dimana, Chae?" tanya Seunghyun sambil mencari-cari mobil Wonbin.

" Tadi dia menunggu disini, Seung..kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" jawab gadis itu.

" Mungkin dia pergi setelah melihat kita tadi, Chae.." Seunghyun tersenyum.

" Melihat apa maksudmu?" Chaehyun terlihat jengkel.

" Melihat kita berciuman seperti tadi, bodoh.." jawabnya. Kemudian ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ternyata Jonghun yang menelponnnya.

" Ne, Hyung…"

"…"

" Baiklah aku kesana sebentar lagi.." jawabnya sebelum menutup ponselnya.

" Mereka akan mengumumkan pemenangnya, Chae..ayo kita kesana.." Seunghyun menarik tangan Chaehyun.

" Tapi bagaimana dengan Wonbin Oppa?" protes gadis itu.

" Kau kan bisa menelponnya, Chae.." sahut Seunghyun.

" Baiklah..aku akan menelponnya nanti.." ujar Chaehyun, mengikuti Seunghyun menuju tempat kompetisi. Seunghyun mencari-cari dimana teman-temannya. Ternyata mereka sedang berada di balik panggung. Kemudian dia menghampiri mereka.

" Kau dari mana saja, Seung?" tanya Hongki saat melihat Seunghyun datang.

" Kau tidak melihat siapa yang sedang bersamanya, Hong?" Jonghun tertawa. " Chaehyun-sshi..kau tidak jadi pergi ke Jepang?"

Chaehyun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

" Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Hyung.." sahut Seunghyun.

" Chae.." panggil Yujin, kemudian menghampiri dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. " kau benar-benar tidak jadi pergi dengan Wonbin?"

Chaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Aku masih disini, Yu.."

" Kau keterlaluan, Chae..kau menunggu Seunghyun yang memintamu untuk tidak pergi.." canda Yujin.

" Apa yang kau katakan, Yu?" wajah Chaehyun menjadi merah karena malu. Jonghun dan Jaejin hanya berusaha menahan tawa.

" Kita harus berada di depan panggung..kkaja.." ajak Hongki pada semuanya.

BRUKK!

Minhwan menabrak seorang gadis. Gadis itu terjatuh sambil memegangi lututnya.

" Jwisonhamnida..kau tidak apa-apa, bukan?" tanya Minhwan yang kemudian menolong gadis itu.

" Ya~ Minhwan ah..kenapa kau tidak melihat gadis semanis dia yang sedang berjalan di depanmu?" tanya Jonghun, dia tersenyum pada gadis itu. Seperti biasanya, dia tidak pernah lupa untuk menebarkan pesonanya ke setiap gadis. Meskipun gadis itu baru pertama kali ditemuinya.

" Hentikan, Jong..gadis ini masih kecil, tahu.." sela Hongki.

" Sayang sekali..padahal wajahnya manis sekali, Hong.." Jonghun terkekeh.

" Kau tidak terluka kan, Nona?" tanya Minhwan, membantu gadis itu berdiri.

" Aniyo..gwaenchanayo, Minhwan Oppa.." ucap gadis itu.

Minhwan terkejut karena ternyata gadis itu mengenalnya. " Kau mengenalku?"

" Ne..kita satu sekolah Oppa..aku dua tahun dibawahmu..aku sering melihatmu di perpustakaan sekolah.." jawab gadis itu.

" Lalu apa yang lakukan disini? Dan..siapa namamu?" tanya Minhwan penasaran.

" Aku mengantar kakak laki-lakiku..dia juga mengikuti kompetisi.." dia tersenyum. " namaku Lee Chaerin, Oppa..baiklah, aku pergi dulu..selamat tinggal. Oppa.." gadis itu melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Minhwan masih menngingat-ingat gadis itu.

" Annyeong Haseyo yorobeun.." suara pembawa acara mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. " Sungguh luar biasa penampilan dari masing-masing peserta kompetisi band tahuna Seoul ini. mereka sudah berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik dari setiap apa yang mereka punya..namun saying sekali, dalam setiap kompetisi pasti ada yang menang dan ada yang kalah.." Pembawa acara tersebut mengeluarkan selembar amplop. " Di tangan saya sudah ada keputusan dari dewan juri siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang dari kompetisi ini.." dia membuka amplop di tangannya.." dan pemenangnya adalah….."

_PoV End_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Chaehyun PoV_

" Seung.." panggilku lirih saat kurasakan kepalanya menyandar dibahuku. Kami kembali ke tempat ini, tempat yang kuanggap menyeramkan. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu nyaman berada disini. Kami bersandar di dinding terowongan. Tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku.

" Kenapa Tuhan selalu mempermainkan kita, Chae?" dia mendesah pelan.

" Aniyo, Seung..kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu.." jawabku. " mungkin menurut Tuhan, ini adalah yang terbaik.."

" Terbaik? Memisahkan dua orang yang saling mencintai menurutmu?" cibirnya.

" Kau bukan pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, bukan? kau hanya harus menepati janji pada ayahmu, Seung.." aku menahan air mataku.

" Lima tahun, Chae..dan lusa aku harus berangkat.." sahutnya pelan.

Aku berusaha menahan air mataku..lima tahun..dia akan pergi selama lima tahun..Ya Tuhan..sepertinya Kau memang ingin mempermainkan kami..

" Lusa? Itu artinya besok kau masih disini, bukan?" aku memandang wajahnya.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

" Kau tahu..kau tidak pernah mengajakku kencan, Seung.." aku mempermainkan jari-jari tangannya.

" Kencan? Bukankah selama ini kita sering pergi berdua..jadi menurutmu itu bukan kencan.." sahutnya.

" Bukan seperti itu, bodoh..seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih..biasanya mereka pergi ke suatu tempat dan melakukan sesuatu yang bermakna.." aku melihat kelangit-langit terowongan.

Dia tertawa. " Melakukan apa, Chae?"

" Entahlah..aku belum pernah melakukan hal yang seperti itu, Seung.." jawabku. Memang benar..aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun..karena dia adalah namja pertama yang membuat jantungku berdebar..

" Kau kira aku pernah?" sahutnya.

" Kalau begitu..besok..kau harus mengajakku kencan, Seung.." aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya. Hatiku berdebar-debar saat mengatakan hal itu..

" Memangnya kau ingin kemana, Chae?"

" Mollayo.." aku melepaskan tangannya. " Seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu, Seung.." aku berdiri. " ayo kita pulang..ini sudah malam, Seung.." aku beranjak meninggalkannya.

" Ya~ tunggu aku, Chae.." panggilnya dari belakang.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan besok dengan Seung..aku mencoba mengingat-ingat drama-drama yang pernah kutonton..biasanya mereka pergi ke suatu tempat..tapi aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana..

Aku meraih ponselku dan menekan nomor Yujin..semoga saja dia belum tidur..

" Ne~ wae geurae, Chae?" tanya Yujin.

" Kau masih belum tidur kan, Yu?" tanyaku.

" Anii..ada apa, Chae?" suara Yujin terdengar penasaran.

" Hmmmm..kau tahu apa yang biasanya dilakukan sepasang kekasih jika mereka sedang berkencan, Yu?"

Yujin tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku. " Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, Chae..memangnya kau mau berkencan dengan Seunghyun?"

" Ne.." jawabku malu.

" Namsan Tower..biasanya mereka memasang gembok cinta disana.." sahut Yujin.

" Dia tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang seperti itu, Yu.." ujarku. Seung tidak akan mau melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting.

" Taman bermain..banyak pasangan yang melakukan kencan pertamanya di taman bermain.."

Taman bermain? Dari dulu aku memang ingin kesana..tapi Seung tidak suka dengan keramaian..dia lebih suka tempat yang tidak banyak orang..karena akan membuatnya tenang..

" Mungkin aku akan membiarkan Seung membawaku kemana saja.." ucapku putus asa.

" Tunggu sebentar, Chae..aku akan menanyakan pada seseorang.." sahut Yujin, sebelum menutup telponnya.

Aku hanya menatap ponselku..aku mulai merasa mengantuk..sepertinya aku ingin tidur sebentar..tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar..aku membaca nama di layar ponselku..ternyata pesan dari Seung..

Aku mencintaimu..

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan darinya..kemudian mengetik pesan balasan..

Kau ini kurang kerjaan ya..

Aku juga mencintaimu..

Aku mengirim pesan balasanku sebelum aku tertidur di ranjangku..

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

" Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah mengajakku bertemu Noonna? apa kau sangat merindukanku ya?" yanya Jaejin saat Yujin masuk ke dalam tempat latihan.

" Aigoo..aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Jin.." Yujin duduk di samping Jaejin.

" Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Noonna?" Jaejin membuka botol air mineral ditangannya dan meminumya.

" Apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih jika sedang berkencan?" Tanya Yujin tiba-tiba.

Jaejin yang sedang minum langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Yujin.

" Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu, Noonna?" Jaejin meletakkan botol minumya.

" Chae..tadi malam dia menelponku..dia menanyakan hal itu padaku.." jawab Yujin. " hari ini dia pergi berkencan dengan Seunghyun.." ujar Yujin, nada suaranya terdengar sedih.

" Kenapa kau malah bersedih, Noonna..bukannya seharusnya kita senang.." sahut Jaejin.

" Tuhan kejam sekali pada mereka.." Yujin menitikkan air matanya. " Chaehyun tidak jadi pergi ke Jepang..ternyata Seunghyun yang harus pergi meninggalkan Seoul.." lanjut Yujin sambil menyeka air matanya.

" Seunghyun sudah berjanji pada ayahnya..aku sangat mengenalnya..anak itu egonya sangat tinggi..dia tidak mungkin melanggar janjinya.." kata Jaejin.

" Tapi bagaimana dengan Chae? Lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, Jin.." suara Yujin terdengar parau.

Jaejin mendesah pelan. " Andai saja band kami kemarin memenangkan juara pertama.." sahut Jaejin. " Ternyata hanya juara dua.."

" Itu sudah prestasi yang cukup memuaskan untuk band yang baru pertama kali mengikuti kompetisi seperti kalian.." Yujin menghibur Jaejin. " Mungkin memang harus seperti ini..kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Jin?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu, Noonna..aku saja belum pernah berkencan dengan seorang gadis.." Jaejin melirik Yujin.

" Kau bohong, Jin..kau kira aku akan percaya.." cibir Yujin.

" Aigoo..terserah kau saja, Noonna..apa kau mau mencoba denganku?" Jaejin menatap mata Yujin lekat-lekat.

" Apa yang kau maksud, Jin?" Yujin terlihat salah tingkah.

" Berkencan..bukankah kau ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih jika sedang berkencan..kalau tidak mencobanya, kita tidak akan tahu, Noonna.." Jaejin tersenyum.

Wajah Yujin menjadi merah karena malu. " Kenapa aku harus mencoba denganmu?"

" Jadi kau tidak mau ya, Noonna.." Jaejin membalikkan badannya. " Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya dengan Jonghun Hyung..dia pasti tahu semua hal yang harus dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih.." suara Jaejin terdenngar jengkel.

Yujin tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaejin. " Kenapa tidak tanya padanya saja..kemudian kita mencobanya.."

Jaejin langsung membalikkan badannya lagi. " Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Noonna?"

Yujin menyentuh kepala Jaejin. " Sudah lupakan kata-kataku tadi.." Yujin beranjak dari duduknya. " Aku harus menjaga toko, Jin.."

Jaejin menarik tangan Yujin. " Aku serius, Noonna.."

Yujin diam saja. Saat ini jantungnya sedang berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

" Jadilah kekasihku, Noonna.." Jaejin menyentuh wajah Yujin.

" apa yang harus membuatku menerima permintaanmu, Jin?" Tanya Yujin.

" Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Noonna..aku akan selalu mempercayaimu..dan pastinya aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis, Noonna.." Jaejin menggenggam tangan Yujin.

" Semua namja pasti akan berkata seperti jika sedang merayu seorang yeoja.." jawab yujin.

" Aku tidak sedang merayumu, Noonna..aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.."

" Aku tidak perlu kata-katamu tadi, Jin..yang terpenting bagiku adalah kau selalu disisiku..dan kau ti.."

Yujin belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Jaejin langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya. " Gomawoyo, Noonna.." ujar Jaejin.

" Itu artinya kau harus berhenti memanggilku noonna, Jin.."

" Baiklah, Noonna….." Jaejin melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yujin.

" Kau mau apa, Jin?" Tanya Yujin.

" Tentu saja menciummu, Yu..kau kan sudah menjadi kekasihku.." jawab Jaejin yang mulai jengkel.

" Siapa yang bilang kau boleh menciumku seka.."

Jaejin mencium bibir Yujin. Yujin membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut.

" Kau ini cerewet sekali sih.." ucap Jaejin lembut sebelum mencium gadis itu kembali. Dan kali ini Yujin membalas ciumannya.

" Seung.." Chaehyun menghampiri Seunghyun yang sudah menunggunya diatas motor. " Mianhae..kau pasti menungguku cukup lama ya?"

" Bukankah dari dulu memang seperti itu?" jawabnya santai. " Ayo naik.."

" Bisakah kita pergi tidak menggunakan motormu, Seung?" pinta Chaehyun.

" Lalu? Kita jalan kaki..begitu menurutmu?" Tanya seunghyun heran. " Memangnya kau ingin kemana, Chae?"

" Aku ingin ke pantai, Seung.." Chaehyun menundukkan wajahnya. " Aku tidak pernah ke pantai satu kalipun..kita kan bisa naik bus atau kereta.."

" Sama saja buang-buang waktu, Chae.." sahut Seunghyun.

" Kalau kita naik motormu..aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari belakang..sama saja kita membuang-buang waktu, Seung.." jawabnya pelan.

Seunghyun diam saja mendengarkan jawaban Chaehyun. Besok dia akan pergi ke London selama lima tahun. Jadi hari ini merupakan hari terakhirnya di Seoul. Kemudian dia turun dari motornya.

" Baiklah, Chae.." dia meraih tangan Chaehyun. " Kita naik bus atau kereta saja.."

" Kau tidur, Seung?" Tanya Chaehyun saat dia merasakan kepala Seunghyun menyandar di bahunya. Mereka sedang berada di kereta yang menuju kota Busan. Chaehyun pernah mendengar dari salah satu temannya jika pantai di kota Busan sangat indah sekali. Dari kecil ia selalu ingin pergi ke pantai. Apa salahnya jika sekarang ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai bersama Seunghyun.

" Anii..hanya saja aku senang bersandar di bahumu seperti ini.." jawabnya, tangannya menggenggam tangan Chaehyun.

" Dari dulu aku sangat ingin pergi ke pantai, Seung..kata suster di panti asuhan, hatimu akan menjadi tenang jika kau melihat langit biru dari pantai.." ujar gadis itu.

" Jadi kau tidak pernah kesana, Chae?" Tanya Seunghyun.

" Aniyo..aku dibesarkan dip anti asuhan, Seung..memangnya siapa yang akan mengajakku pergi kesana?"

" Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah disana?" Seunghyun mengangkat kepalanya.

" Aku juga tidak tahu..aku hanya ingin melihat langit biru dari pantai..dan pastinya aku hanya ingin melihatnya bersamamu..sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku.." Chaehyun menitikkan air matanya, tapi gadis itu cepat-cepat mengusapnya. Ia tidak mau Seunghyun melihatnya menangis. Dia ingin terlihat kuat di depan Seunghyun.

" Mianhae, Chae.." ucapnya pelan.

Chaehyun hanya diam saja. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi.

" Apa kau juga akan berhenti bermain gitar, Seung?" Tanya gadis itu.

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk pelan. sebenarnya dia sangat berat sekali untuk tidak bermain gitar lagi. Dia sudah berjanji pada ayahnya. Hal yang paling ia tidak sukai adalah melanggar janji, maka dari itu walaupun harus mengorbankan hal yang sangat dicintainya, dia harus menepati janjinya.

" Kau tahu kenapa aku senang bermain gitar, Chae?"

Chaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Anii..memangnya kenapa, Seung?"

" Karena kau bisa membuat musik hanya dengan menggunakan gitar.." sahutnya.

" Aku tidak tahu, Seung..yang kutahu, wajahmu selalu terlihat bahagia jika kau sedang bermain gitar.." Chaehyun melihat keluar jendela.

" Sepertinya sebentar lagi keretanya sampai di stasiun Busan..ayo kita bersiap-siap turun, Chae.." ajak Seunghyun.

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

Akhirnya kami sampai di pantai di daerah Busan. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya..

" Sayang sekali kita bisa bermain air laut.." ujarku kecewa.

" Wae?" Tanya Seunghyun.

" Baju kita akan basah jika kita bermain air laut, Seung..kita kan tidak membawa baju ganti.." aku duduk di atas pasir.. " Aigoo..langitnya indah sekali.."

" Bagaimana kalau kita membuat istana pasir saja?" dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disampingku.

" Anii..baju kita bisa kotor, Seung..tangan kita juga..lagipula, apa aku bisa membuatnya?" aku bertanya padanya.

" Lalu untuk apa kita kesini, Chae? Apa seharian ini kau mau duduk dan terus menerus memandangi langit.." ujarnya tidak sabar.

" Kenapa kau mengeraskan suaramu, Seung? Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja dari awal kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku kemari?"

" Bukan seperti itu, Chae.." dia memandang wajahku.

" Kau selalu saja seperti itu.." aku memotong kata-katanya. " Kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku..kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kuinginkan..apa salahnya jika kita hanya duduk disini dan memandang langit? Mungkin kau menganggap hal ini tidak ada gunanya..karena aku memang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa..aku hanya ingin bersamamu seharian ini.." aku menangis. Membenamkan kepalaku dikedua lututku.

Kemudian aku merasakan kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhku.

" Kau jangan menangis, Chae.." dia membelai rambutku. " Jadi menangis merupakan salah satu hal yang dilakukan jika berkencan.." ujarnya, tertawa.

Aku mendorongnya. " Ya..Song Seunghyun..kau menyebalkan sekali.." aku berdiri kemudian berbalik meninggalkannya yang masih duduk diatas pasir.

" Kau mau kemana, Chae?" teriaknya.

" Aku mau membeli minuman..kau tunggu saja disitu.." jawabku menoleh padanya.

" Kau jangan lama-lama..kalau kau lama, aku akan meninggalkanmu kembali ke Seoul.." sahutnya, tersenyum.

" Terserah kau saja.." jawabku kesal.

Kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan sekali sih. Aku berjalan mencari kios yang menjual minuman. Kemudian aku mendengar suara anak kecil yang menangis. Aku mencari dari mana suara tersebut. Aku mendekati asal suara tersebut. Ternyata gadis kecil yang sedang menangis disamping pohon. Aku menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

" Kenapa kau menangis, gadis kecil?" aku berjongkok di depannya.

" Eomaaaa.." sahut anak itu sambil menangis.

" Kau kehilangan ibumu?" aku menyentuh rambutnya.

Dia hanya mengangguk. Aigoo..kasihan sekali anak ini. Aku meraih tangannya yang mungil.

" Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ibumu..kau jangan menangis lagi..nanti aku akan membelikanmu es krim.." aku tersenyum padanya. " kkaja.."

Setelah membelikan gadis kecil itu es krim, aku mengantarkannya ke kantor polisi terdekat. Ternyata disana sudah ada kedua orang tua gadis kecil itu.

" Aku menemukannya sedang menangis di samping pohon dekat pantai, Nyonya.." aku menjelaskan pada ibu anak itu.

" Terima kasih, Nona.." kata ibu anak itu. " aku sangat khawatir sekali..aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak menemukan anakku.."

" Aniyo..gwaenchanayo.." aku tersenyum padanya. " Aku pergi dulu ya..kau jangan pernah melepaskan tangan ibumu lagi, anak manis.." aku menyentuh pipi anak kecil tersebut.

Aku melihat jam tanganku. " Aigoo..bukannya aku tadi mau membeli minuman..Seung pasti menungguku lama.." aku cepat-cepat keluar dari kantor polisi dan pergi mencari minuman.

Setelah mendapatkan minuman aku kembali ke tempat kami tadi. Tapi aku tidak menemukan Seunghyun disana. " Seung.." panggilku. Aku mencarinya ke sekeliling pantai. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya.

" Seung..kau dimana?" aku mulai cemas. Apa dia benar-benar meninggalkanku karena aku lama mencari minuman..tidak mungkin..dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku sendirian disini..mungkin dia pergi mencari makanan atau semacamnya..aku akan menunggunya disini..

Aku duduk di tempat kami tadi..aku menghabiskan minuman yang tadi kubeli..tapi Seunghyun masih belum kembali..jangan-jangan dia benar-benar meninggalkanku dan kembali ke Seoul..

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca..ternyata dia benar-benar meninggalkanku..air mataku jatuh..aku menangis..aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihatku menangis..

" Chae.." aku mendengar suaranya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Dia duduk di depanku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menghapus air mataku, kemudian berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya, aku pergi meninggalkannya.

" Kau mau kemana, Chae?" teriaknya dari belakangku. Sepertinya dia mengejarku. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku hanya ingin pergi dari sini.

Dia menarik tanganku, menahanku. " Ya~ kau mau pergi kemana?"

" Pulang.." jawabku singkat.

" Pulang? Ke Seoul? Hari ini belum berakhir, Chae..kenapa kau sudah ingin kembali ke Seoul?"

Aku mencoba melepaskan tanganku. " Kau keterlaluan, Seung..kau tahu betapa cemasnya aku saat kau tidak ada tadi..kukira kau benar-benar meninggalkanku disini.."

" Aku hanya bercanda, Chae..mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu disini.." sahutnya.

" Bercanda katamu..ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda, Seung.." aku mengeraskan suaraku.

" Kenapa kau marah, Chae? Aku hanya pergi mencari makanan..lalu saat aku melihatmu kembali, aku sengaja bersembunyi, karena aku memang sedang ingin bercanda denganmu.." jelasnya, dia masih menahan tanganku.

" Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Seung..aku benar-benar takut kau meninggalkanku..aku tidak menghalangimu untuk pergi ke London, karena aku tahu kalau itu adalah janji yang harus kau tepati..tapi sepertinya kau senang-senang saja walaupun harus meninggalkanku?"

" Apa yang kau katakan, Chae? Kau kira pergi ke London itu kemauanku? Kau kira aku tidak berat meninggalkanmu?"

" Aku ingin hari ini menjadi hari yang indah bagi kita..tapi kau malah membuatnya menjadi hari yang menyebalkan, Seung.." aku melepaskan tanganku, sepertinya dia tidak lagi menahan tanganku. " Aku mau pulang..sendirian..kau jangan mengikutiku.." aku meninggalkannya.

Aku berjalan menuju stasiun Busan. Selalu saja seperti ini. Padahal besok dia sudah akan pergi ke London.

_PoV End_

_Seunghyun PoV_

" Aku mau pulang..sendirian..kau jangan mengikutiku.." ujarnya. Sepertinya dia memang marah padaku.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. dia menuju kea rah stasiun Busan. Aigoo..dia benar-benar ingin kembali ke Seoul..

BRUKK!

Aku menabrak seorang Ajumma yang sedang membawa banyak barang. Ajumma itu terjatuh, barangnya berceceran.

" Jwisonghamnida, Ajumma..aku terlalu sibuk melihat temanku, jadi tidak melihatmu didepanku.." aku membantu memunguti barang-baranngnya yang jatuh.

" Gwaenchanayo..lain kau hati-hati ya, Nak.." sahutnya, tersenyum padaku. Aku membantunya berdiri dan membawakan barang-barangnya, sebelum ia pergi menaiki tangga stasiun.

Aku melihat kesekelilingku. Chae..karena menabrak Ajumma tadi, aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Aku mencarinya kesemua area stasiun. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menemukannya.

Chae, kau dimana? Aku bertanya pada petugas keamanan stasiun. " Permisi, Pak..apa anda melihat seorang gadis dengan ranbut lurus sebahu, memakai baju warna kuning?"

Petugas itu tertawa. " Disini banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang..mana mungkin aku memperhatikan satu persatu rambut dan pakaian mereka, Tuan.." jawabnya.

" Kalau kau tidak tahu, jawab saja tidak tahu.." sahutku kesal kemudian meninggalkan petugas itu.

Aigoo..aku memang bodoh..andai saja tadi aku tidak membuatnya marah..tapi aku hanya ingin bercanda,,kenapa dia mudah sekali emosi..dasar wanita..

Aku duduk di kursi yang biasanya digunakan para penumpang untuk menunggu kereta..aku melihat kearah jam dinding stasiun..pukul 3 sore..sebentar lagi sudah malam..dan aku membuang-buang waktu disini..

"..aku hanya ingin bersamamu seharian ini.."

Aku teringat kata-kata Chae tadi..sepertinya aku memang sudah merusak kencan kami..kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti perasaannya..aku selalu menyakitinya..sampai hari ini pun..hari terakhir sebelum aku pergi meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang lama, aku masih saja menyakitinya..

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku..aku memang orang paling bodoh sedunia..aku menunduk, menyangga kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku..yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanya Chae..

" Kau minumlah ini, Seung..kau pasti haus.." kata suara disampingku, menyodorkan sebotol minuman dihadapanku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Dia sedang duduk disampingku, membawa dua botol minuman, matanya sembab karena menangis. Sontak saja aku langsung memeluknya.

" Mianhae..aku sudah merusak semuanya, Chae..mianhae…" aku memeluknya erat.

" Lepaskan aku, Seung..semua orang melihat kearah kita.." ujarnya.

" Aku tidak peduli, Chae.." aku memang tidak pernah peduli mereka. " aku tidak akan bersikap menyebalkan lagi..kali ini terserah kau mau kemana, aku akan mengantarmu..aku janji.." aku melepaskan pelukanku.

" Sudah hampir malam, Seung..kita membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk bertengkar…" sahutnya. Dia mendesah pelan. " Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Seoul saja?"

" Kau yakin? Bukankah kau ingin di pantai seharian?"

" Kau membuatku tidak ingin ke pantai lagi.." jawabnya, dia terlihat kesal.

" Baiklah kita kembali ke Seoul saja.." ujarku, beranjak dari kursi.

Aku menatap langit dari jendela kerata. Langit sudah mulai gelap rupanya. Itu artinya hari ini akan segera berakhir.

" Seung..aku mengantuk.."

Aku menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku. " Kau tidur saja, Chae..aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah sampai di Seoul.."

" Anii..waktu akan berjalan lebih cepat jika kau menghabiskannya dengan tidur..kau tahu, aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir..karena besok kau harus meninggalkanku.." sahutnya.

" Kau jangan mengantarku, Chae.."

Dia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memandang wajahku. " Wae? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mengantarmu?"

" Kalau kau mengantarku, aku tidak akan masuk ke pesawat..karena pasti akan berat bagiku..jadi kau jangan mengantarku.."

" Ara…" dia kembali menyadarkan kepalanya ke bahuku.

Sebelum mengantarnya pulang ke rumahnya. Kami pergi ke restoran Hongki Hyung dulu untuk makan.

" Kau ingat..besok kau jangan mengantarku, Chae.." ucapku saat kami sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. " Mian..aku sudah membuatmu kecewa hari ini.."

Chae menyentuh bibirku dengan jarinya. " Aku tidak kecewa, Seung..hari ini aku sudah bersamamu seharian..walaupun kau sedikit menyebalkan.." dia tersenyum.

" Ya sudah…kau cepat masuk..kau pasti lelah.." aku menyentuh wajahnya.

Chae menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian meraih tanganku.. " Kenapa hari ini begitu cepat berlalu?" ucapnya pelan.

" Kau tenang saja, Chae..setelah aku sampai disana, aku akan selalu menghubungimu.." aku membelai rambutnya.

" Aku takut setelah kau disana, kau melupakanku, Seung..siapa tahu kau bertemu dengan gadis London yang jauh lebih cantik dariku.."

" Bodoh..disini pun banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang menyukaiku, Chae..jadi tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke London.." aku tetawa. Kemudian dia mendorongku menjauhi tubuhnya.

" Ya~ kau ini masih saja menyebalkan.." ucapnya.

Aku mendesah pelan. " Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Chae..ayahku sudah menelponku.." dari tadi ponselku selalu bergetar. Tapi aku tidak berniat untuk mengangkatnya. Karena aku tahu itu pasti telpon dari ayahku.

Chae hanya mengangguk pelan, dia tidak melihat wajahku. Aku membalikkan badanku.

" Seung.." aku menoleh ke belakang. kemudian dia menghampiriku dan mencium pipiku cepat-cepat.

" Kau jangan lupa menelponku jika sudah sampai London." Ujarnya, matanya berkaca-kaca.

" Tentu saja, bodoh.." jawabku. " Kau masuklah dulu..kemudian aku akan pulang.."

" Baiklah..Annyeong.." sahutnya, tersenyum padaku. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia tidak menoleh sama sekali. Setelah sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu, aku pun pergi dari sini.

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

" Chaehyun tidak mengantarmu?" tanya Jonghun. Mereka sedang berada di bandara.

" Tidak, Hyung..aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengantarku.." sahut Seunghyun, dia sedang mencari tiket pesawatnya.

" Kenapa seperti itu, Seung?" kali ini Hongki yang bertanya.

" Aku tidak akan masuk ke pesawat jika ada Chae yang mengantarku.." jawabnya.

Merekan bertiga langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban yang dikatakan Seunghyun.

" Kau ini lucu sekali, Seung.." ujar Jonghun. " Kalau aku pergi kesana, kau jangan lupa mengenalkanku dengan gadis-gadis disana..." Jonghun merangkul pundak Seunghyun.

" Kapan kau akan berhenti berganti-ganti kekasih, Hyung?" semua orang menoleh ke arah Minhwan. Tidak biasanya dia bertanya hal semacam itu.

Jonghun hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Minhwan. " Aku juga tidak tahu, Minhwan..ngomong-ngomong, siapa gadis manis yang kemarin pergi ke toko buku bersamamu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

Minhwan langsung salah tingkah, " dia hanya temanku, Hyung.." jawabnya singkat.

" Kau sudah punya kekasih rupanya.." ujar Jonghun, terkekeh. " Aku tidak melihat Jaejin..dimana dia, Hong?" tanya Jonghun pada Hongki.

" Tadi pagi dia menelponku, Hyung..dia bilang tidak bisa mengantarku karena ada urusan.." sahut Seunghyun.

" Seung..aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar.." panggil ayahnya. Kemudian dia pergi mengikuti ayahnya.

_PoV End_

_Chaehyun PoV_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat ini lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berani ke tempat seperti ini sendirian, tanpa Seunghyun..yang aku tahu, aku hanya ingin ke tempat yang bisa membuatku tenang..dimana aku bisa menangis sepuasnya..dan aku memilih tempat ini..tempat pertama kali dia menciumku..tempat pertama kali aku menyadari bahwa ternyata aku mencintainya..

Aku duduk di tempat biasanya kami duduk bersandar di dinding terowongan..

Dia pasti sudah berangkat ke London..lima tahun..walaupun aku yakin dia tidak akan melupakanku..tapi entah kenapa hatiku tidak tenang..aku terlalu takut..perasaan seseorang bisa berubah kapan saja..

Aku memeluk kedua kakiku, kemudian membenamkan kepalaku disana. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh. Aku menangis tanpa suara.

Kau bodoh, Chae..kau tidak yakin dengan perasaan Seunghyun kepadamu..dia hanya meninggalkanmu selama lima tahun..kemudian dia akan kembali lagi bersamamu..

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku ingin meluapkan semua perasaanku dengan menangis disini..

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bodoh? Berbahaya bagi seorang gadis sendirian di tempat seperti ini.." aku mendengar suara yang sangat kukenali. Karena dari kemarin hanya suara ini yang memenuhi pikiranku. Aku mendongak dan melihatnya sedang berdiri di depanku.

Aku mengusap kedua mataku..aku pasti sedang bermimpi..kenapa dia masih disini..bukankah seharusnya dia sudah berangkat satu jam yang lalu..

" Kenapa kau menangis disini seperti orang yang tidak waras, Chae?" dia tersenyum.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya. Aku memeluknya erat. Ternyata aku tidak bermimpi..dia benar-benar ada disini..dan aku sedang memeluknya.

" Kenapa kau masih disini, Seung?" tanyaku, masih memeluknya.

" Jadwal penerbanganku ditunda nanti malam, Chae.." jawabnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. " Jadi kau tetap akan pergi?" tanyaku lagi.

" Tentu saja, Chae.." dia tertawa.

" Lalu untuk apa kau menemuiku, Seung?" tanyaku, aku mulai kesal padanya.

" Karena aku merasa harus menemuimu, Chae.." dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil. Dia membuka kotak tersebut, ternyata sebuah cincin.

" Kau harus menungguku, Chae.." dia memasukkan cincin tersebut di jariku. Aku menitikkan air mataku.

" Seung.." aku tidak bisa mengendalikan air mataku.

Dia menyentuh wajahku. Mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. " Kau harus yakin padaku, Chae..jangan pernah meragukan perasaaaku padamu.." dia menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirnya. Lembut sekali. Perlahan aku membalas ciumannya. Aku belum pernah menciumnya seperti saat ini. Dia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Entah kapan kami akan menghentikan ini, karena aku maupun dia sama-sama tidak ingin menghentikannya.

" Aku mencintaimu, Chae.."

_PoV End_

_Author PoV_

5 years later….

" Onnie..apa aku boleh minta tanda tanganmu? Aku sangat menyukai novelmu, Onnie.." kata seorang gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

" Aigoo, Chae..kau seperti artis saja..banyak sekali yang meminta tanda tanganmu.." sahut Yujin. Mereka sedang makan di restoran milik Hongki.

" Kau ini terlalu berlebihan, Yu.." jawabnya. " Siapa namamu?" dia mengambil pena dari tasnya, kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangannya di sampul depan novel milik gadis itu.

" Hye Jin.." sahutnya tersenyum pada Chaehyun.

Chaehyun menuliskan nama gadis itu dibawah tanda tangannya, kemudian mengembalikannya pada gadis itu. " Gamsa hamnida.. kau sudah membaca karyaku.." Chaehyun tersenyum ramah padanya.

" Ne..cheonmaneyo, Onnie.." balasnya, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Chaehyun dan Yujin.

" Bukankah hari ini Seunghyun kembali dari London, Chae?" tanya Yujin tiba-tiba.

Chaehyun hanya tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

" Kau pasti senang sekali ya, Chae? kadang-kadang aku heran padamu..bagaimana bisa kau menunggu Seunghyun selama lima tahun..aku salut padamu, Chae.." ujar Yujin.

Chaehyun tertawa. " Ya~ ternyata lima tahun itu tidak terlalu lama juga..sepertinya baru kemarin dia meninggalkanku..tiba-tiba sudah lima tahun saja.."

" Tiap hari dia selalu mengirimimu pesan, menelponmu, mengirimimu email atau berbicara melalui webcam..sepertinya hubungan kalian jauh lebih dekat daripada pasangan kekasih yang rumahnya bersebelahan.." sahut Yujin panjang lebar.

" Tapi kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tidak bisa menyentuhnya juga, Yu..itu yang membuatku iri pada pasangan kekasih lain, terutama padamu dan Jaejin.." ujar Chaehyun pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Walaupun Seunghyun selalu menghubunginya tiap hari, tapi itu tidak mengurangi rasa rindunya pada namja itu. Dia ingin melihat senyumnya seperti dulu. Dia ingin memeluknya.

" Jam berapa dia sampai di Seoul?" tanya Yujin.

Chaehyun melihat ke arah arlojinya. " Satu jam lagi, Yu.." jawabnya.

" Kau menjemputnya di bandara?" tanya Yujin lagi.

" Anii..kami sudah berjanji akan bertemu di suatu tempat, Yu.." Chaehyun tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

" Kau tidak menjemput Seunghyun di bandara, Chae?" tanya Jaejin yang baru saja datang. Dia duduk disebelah Yujin.

" Mereka akan bertemu di suatu tempat, Jin.." sahut Yujin. " kenapa kau lama sekali?"

" Aku tadi sedang berkumpul dengan Jonghun Hyung dan Minhwan..apa kau cemburu pada mereka, Yu?" goda Jaejin.

" Berhenti menggodaku..aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Jin.." sahut Yujin galak.

" Ne~ jagi.." Jaejin terkekeh.

-suara ringtone chae-

Dia mengambil ponsel dari tas nya. Kemudian melihat nama di layar ponselnya. Dia tersenyum kemudian mengangkat telponnya.

" Ne, Seung?"

"…"

" Sedang makan bersama Yujin dan Jaejin di restoran Hongki.."

"…"

" Apa? Kau tidak jadi pulang hari ini?" Jaejin dan Yujin melihat Chaehyun secara bersamaan.

"…"

" Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

" …"

" Kalau begitu kau tidak usah pulang saja..Kau tinggal saja disana..jangan pernah kembali kesini.." dia menutup ponselnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

" Kau mau kemana, Chae?" tanya Yujin. Dia mencemaskan sahabatnya itu.

" Aku tidak tahu, Yu.." sahutnya, sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Chaehyun berjalan tanpa tahu ia akan pergi kemana. Perasaannya kacau. Baru saja ia sangat senang sekali karena hari ini Seunghyun akan pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba namja itu menelponnya bahwa ia tidak jadi pulang hari ini. Hal tersebut langsung membuatnya sedih sekaligus kecewa.

Tanpa sadar dia menuju sisi jalan, tempat orang yang akan menyeberang jalan. Dia hanya berjalan tanpa melihat lampu tanda menyeberang yang seketika berubah merah. Saat dia akan melewatinya, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya.

" Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tidak melihat warna lampu yang berubah jadi merah?" bentaknya pada Chaehyun.

" Seung..kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau tidak jadi pulang hari ini.." tanya gadis itu.

" Bodoh..mana mungkin aku melanggar janjiku..aku hanya ingin bercanda saja denganmu, Chae.." Seunghyun tersenyum.

" Kau..kau selalu saja membuatku kesal, Seung.." kata Chaehyun jengkel.

" Apa kau sangat merindukanku, Chae?" goda Seunghyun.

Chaehyun diam saja. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Dia memang sangat merindukan namja itu. Tidak ada yang berubah pada Seunghyun. Tatapan mata yang sama seperti dulu. Senyum yang sama seperti senyum yang selalu ia berikan pada gadis itu. Hanya saja penampilannya sekarang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa.

Kemudian mata Seunghyun terpaku pada cincin yang dipakai Chaehyun sebagai liontin kalungnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak memakainya dijarimu, Chae?" tanya Seunghyun.

" Aku takut menghilangkannya, Seung.." dia menyentuh cincinnya.

Seunghyun menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. " Aku sangat merindukanmu, Chae.."

" Kau kira aku tidak merindukanmu juga?" dia menyentuh tangan Seunghyun.

" Menikahlah denganku, Chae.." Seunghyun menempelkan dahinya pada Chaehyun.

Chaehyun terkesiap mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Seunghyun. Dia diam saja.

" Jawab aku, Chae..menikahlah denganku.." Seunghyun mengulangi kata-katanya.

" Apa aku harus menjawabnya, Seung..selama lima tahun ini aku selalu menunggumu..apa itu tidak cukup sebagai jawaban?" Chaehyun menunduk. Dia tidak berani melihat wajah Seunghyun.

" Itu artinya, kau bersedia menikah denganku, Chae.." Seunghyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Berniat mencium Chaehyun. Tapi gadis itu menghindar.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Ini tempat umum.." ucapnya mendorong tubuh Seunghyun. Kemudian dia meninggalkan Seunghyun dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" Ya~ tunggu aku, Chae.." teriak Seunghyun, kemudian mengikuti Chaehyun dari belakang.

END


End file.
